Love on the Catwalk
by dizziified
Summary: Serena's life turns upside down with her entanglement in a whirlwind of makeovers, models, scandals, and even a touch of romance. With her sudden transformation from a nerdy, slavelike secretary to a gorgeous model, will she find love on the catwalk?
1. Only One Friend

**AN : **Hi guys. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic—I've always loved the series and I decided to give it a spin. I was hit with inspiration for this story and I was contemplating making it an Inuyasha fic but Sailor Moon won in the end. The characters are so much easier to work with and come on, Serena can beat Kagome in a looks and description hands down. Rated M for future chapters. Hope ya'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 01**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #1 : Having only one friend (albeit a handsome one) isn't a good thing**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you love me," He replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ah … I see."

Honest to God, sometimes I don't know how I manage to get myself into these kinds of situations. Here I am, standing in nothing but an itty bitty slip of a dress (with a plunging back that would give my dad a heart attack) and Seiya hovering over me, needle and thread in hand.

"Okay, all done," he said and ushered me off with a hand on my bum. "Now hurry up and get on line; we start in a few minutes."

"Watch where you're touching!" I laughed as I swat away his hand and tottered over to the line-up. There, a girl randomly dabbed more glitter on my lids while another equipped me with an assortment of gold bangles, chandelier earrings, and a simple white handbag.

Soon enough, I heard Seiya's signature music of the season come on and the girls in front of me slowly yet surly began to step forward onto the runway. I was the last girl on line and I looked around anxiously as my turn drew near.

'Oh my God; I can't believe I'm doing this!'

Seiya glanced up from the TV set backstage and gave me two thumbs up before urging me on with a quick nod of his head.

Breathe in, breathe out. It's ShowTime.

I wiped all emotion off my face and tried to look as doll-like as possible as I strut down the catwalk. The blinding camera flashes nearly knocked me flat off my feet—how can people stand them?!

Right leg, left leg, turn.

Before I knew it, I was making one last final round in the line-up and Seiya was taking his time waving at the crowd.

"You did it, Usagi!" Seiya shouted backstage, twirling around as he lifted me up; putting me in a very awkward position in that I was wearing practically nothing.

I giggled and slipped out of his grip. "Now you owe me the best dinner I've had in ages, mister."

"Can't you just be quiet for once and take in my compliments?" Seiya asked and tugged at my braid (styled to come out in front of my shoulder).

"Whatever," I smiled. "But this is the last time I'm doing this for you—I don't care if your model gets bitten by a shark, she'd better get out there with the thing still clamped onto her thigh!"

"You know you love me," Seiya teased and gave my braid one last tug. "But honestly, Usagi, you should join a modeling agency; you're gorgeous."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're just saying that because you're my best bud. I'm too fat and ugly to be a model. Have you seen some of the girls around here? They're walking skeletons!"

I paused and pulled at the dress. "Ugh—I want to get out of these clothes and gunk. I feel like a tramp." With that, I ran over to my messenger bag and pushed past undressing models to the single bathroom in the back.

Seiya had called me up a few hours back garbling about some crisis with a model and a teapot … or was it a toadstool? Well, anyways, he whined and nagged and bribed until I agreed to help him out by filling in her place, seeing as how I oh so conveniently fit her body description: tall, blonde, and a size 3 … you know, all that typical stuff.

The last time I had set foot on the runway was nearly three years back, when I was 20 and he was 21. Ever since then he had nagged at me to do it again but he didn't manage to get me to do it again until today. I just felt sorry for him because this show was some huge, ground-breaking event and he would die if his last piece couldn't be displayed.

Dinner better be good.

I wiped the remnants of the makeup off my face and gave the mirror a shy smile. My hair was up in its customary tight bun, framed pink glasses intact, and crisp, boring street clothes donned.

'Much better.'

I slang my now nearly-empty bag on my shoulders and stepped out of the bathroom to see that most of the models had evacuated to an after-party of one kind or another.

"…You changed." He had shriveled his nose and spoke like I had committed the most heinous crime in the world.

"Well, yeah." Why _wouldn't _I? "I don't particularly feel like trapezing around the city practically naked."

"Party pooper," he huffed and combed a hand through his hair. "You pull me away from my after party and now you won't even give me some eye candy?"

I fought off an impending blush as I punched his arm. "Shut up and take me to dinner, whydoncha?"

"HA HA!" He has the heartiest laugh that I've ever heard. "Alright, alright."

I smiled.

"But… would you mind… changing? You look so—."

Make that a frown. "I look what?"

"Look at you," he replied and hauled me in front of the mirror-wall. "Uptight bun, no makeup, no jewelry, thick pink glasses, old white collared shirt, gray cardigan, plain black pencil-line skirt, black heels. No name brands anywhere. No color, no nothing. You look like my mom."

I stared at myself before shifting my eyes onto Seiya's reflection. He looked as trendy as ever in a navy and gray pinstriped dress shirt and just about black everything else. Oh God, I _did _look like his mom.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Let me be my nerdy self—and hey, what about dinner?? Don't think that you've weaseled yourself out of it."

"Don't worry, babe," he reassured as he swung an arm around my shoulders. "I've got the perfect place in mind."

**scene**

"This is delicious!" I gushed and took another bite of tuna melt.

We were at a chic new diner called _The Crown _that had opened up near our apartment building. It was a bit pricey but the food was bangin'.

"So," Seiya started, focusing all his attention on me. "Anything new?"

"Um… I've settled in quite nicely."

I had just moved to Seiya's apartment building (right next door in fact) from 10 blocks down. It had taken me all of last weekend to move all my stuff but everything was pretty much unpacked, save a few miscellaneous things.

"I made a copy of the key for you."

I shuffled around for a bit for the key before sliding it across the table to him. I had put a pink key slip over it so that he wouldn't confuse it with some other key.

"Cute."

"That way you'll know it's mine," I answered and sipped on my chocolate smoothie. "Are you going to eat those?"

He shook his head and pushed the butter roll basket towards me. "I still don't understand how a piggy like you can stay so skinny."

"Oh please—." Pause to chomp. "I'm not that skinny."

"Mhm… you've got a body most girls would kill for—curvy in all the right places and flat where necessary."

I blushed crimson red. "Shut up."

"HA HA! Well then, lets get to the juicy stuff. How's your love life?"

"Nonexistent," I stated proudly. "I don't have time for that kinda stuff."

"Don't have time or can't attract?" Seiya gave me the eyebrows. "Come on, Usa! Let me make you over!"

"Let me guess. I'll get this crazy makeover and by some miracle I'll turn into some Mina Aino look-alike and I'll never be without a job because I'm such high demand and we'll be rolling in dough and fame forever."

"Well," he started. "It's not like that's not my life already _but _one thing's wrong with your picture."

"What?"

"You'll be a hundred times prettier than Mina Aino and you'll only work for me, your bestest bud in the world."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes a chucked a piece of butter roll at him; a butter roll war ensued.

"Excuse me," someone interrupted. "Can you please refrain from starting a butter roll catastrophe in the middle of my diner?"

I stopped and turned to see a gorgeous blonde man looming over me.

"We wouldn't want any hurt civilians now, would we?" He smirked.

"Ah—ah—sorry." I sputtered and got all frantic. You see, I'm not good with strangers, good-looking people, or embarrassing situations. Put them all together and it's K.O. for me.

"Aren't you Andrew Bradshaw?" Seiya asked.

He flashed a looked of … fear?—or was it dread?—for a split second.

"I'm Seiya Kou, the designer," Seiya answered to the alarmed look on Andrew's face with an extended arm.

Shaking it, Andrew replied, "Thank God, I thought you were gonna cause a ruckus for a second there. Seiya Kou—didn't you have a show tonight? I was modeling for Aino Menswear in the other building so I couldn't go. And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Seiya flashed him "the smile". The same smile that sent shivers down the spines of men and women alike. "Did you say something about this being your diner?"

"It is," he answered. "It's a family business; there are _Crown_sall over America and modeling is just something I do to the side. Why aren't you at some after party? I'd heard that your show was a success, especially that one last dress with the open back."

Seiya cocked his head towards me. "I'm treating this piggy here out."

I was too flustered to even retort back. Andrew chuckled; it was a cute boyish chuckle, unlike Seiya's barking laughter.

"Well, Miss Piggy, are you enjoying your food?"

"Um… yes, i-it's quite delicious." I managed to stammer. _Yes, it's quite delicious?! _Why did I open my stupid mouth?? Andrew must think I'm a dorky party-pooping loser.

"Well, I've got some business to take care of," Andrew stated and stepped back. "This meal is on the house. Enjoy the rest of your meal, Mr. Kou and Miss Piggy."

He winked and sent me into another wave of red. Oh how I hate my fair skin.

"It's Seiya," Seiya replied and stared after Andrew's figure.

It was a while before I realized that I had been labeled as Miss Piggy instead of my proper name, Serenity Tsukino (Serena for short).

"Well isn't he _quite handsome_," Seiya muttered and looked at me with laughing eyes. I knew my quite delicious comment would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Shut up,' I glowered and glared. "And hey! I saw you giving him "the smile"! You _so_ like him."

"Oh, please, Usa." Seiya leaned back. "He's just eye candy."

Did I mention that Seiya's bi? Well, he is. It's a long story but all in all, I categorize him in the bi section because he had had quite a few girlfriends before and after he "came out of the closet" he maintained his current girlfriend—me, which is another story altogether. Oh, and he likes looking at pretty girls too.

Seiya had been my first and my last boyfriend. It was the end of senior year when we got together (he was 18 and I was 17). I still don't understand how someone like him—the ever so popular king of high school—fell in love with someone like me—the dinky little shadow who could count all her friends in one hand.

I'd say our story was pretty sweet for the most part. We were childhood friends and complete opposites. Seiya shocked the whole student body by taking me to prom and announcing our relationship to the world. We went to the same college and he confessed that he had gay tendencies around our one year anniversary (he was 19 I was 18), but that he was confused because he was so deeply in love with me.

Of course it came as a deep shock to me—I had turned mute for a whole week! But we maintained our relationship and I had been the one to break up with him in another years time (he was 20 and I 19), because I felt that he was detaching himself from me lately and I didn't want things to turn ugly (there had been a certain man hanging around Seiya lately and I wasn't blind to the tension between the two).

Seiya had apologized profusely and I had cried for days, but hey—we were childhood friends and we weren't gonna let the whole catastrophe mess up our relationship. No one really took interest to me after Seiya and it was for the best because after I got the job as the slave-like secretary at Mode Magazine, I barely even have enough time for myself.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Why, do you like him??" Seiya questioned.

"No way," I answered. "It's way too blinding to be near him."

"You and your handsome complex," Seiya sighed. "We need to fix that."

"I _do not _have a handsome complex!" Okay, okay, maybe I do; but you don't just go around confessing those kinds of things, ya know?

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. "Don't forget about your stranger phobia. And you can't possibly have a handsome complex because you should be melting all over yourself for me."

Egotistical prat. "You're so conceited," I laughed and threw a last piece of butter roll at him. "Let's go home, I've got work tomorrow."

That night, I dreamt of a butter roll fashion show; Seiya and Andrew were there too.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 01 **

**AN : **Well, that's it for Chapter 01. There will be several characters popping up later on so don't automatically assume the pairing!! Review and tell me how you liked it.


	2. Slave Work

**AN : REVIEW PEOPLE ! **Haha, it's very discouraging to see 129 hits and only 2 reviews. The next update will be made only if I get **at least 10 reviews** for chapter 02 or else I'm just going to stop writing it and move on to another story. No use writing something if no one else is going to enjoy it. Okay I'm getting _way _to touchy here. lol. Enjoy this chapter and take heed to my warning (;DD).

**Kiweee : **Thanks haha hope this was quick enough (it's only been two days … I'm on a roll)

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **lol thank you … but others don't seem to think so D: … hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 02**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #2 : No more slave work**

"Serena, can you go get breakfast for us? Thanks." Rei Hino placed a notepad paper and money on the corner of my desk before walking off to do who knows what.

I sighed and grabbed the discarded items before putting them in my purse and making my way to the elevator.

As the official slave girl of _Mode Magazine_, I always end up running errands like buying breakfast, making copies, moving things, and etc.—and I also end up doing all the hard work, like staying overtime and finishing a paper or something for someone else and getting no credit in return.

But it's not like I ever complain—I really am too meek.

Rei Hino is the chief editor of _Mode Magazine_, several positions above me and always left no room for argument. She's very pretty, with stick straight ink black hair and clear, pale skin and a supple body.

But looks don't tell you anything about the inside.

She's very … _bossy_—if you know what I mean.

I've never seen her smile warmly at anyone before and she never hands out compliments—ever. She always manages to find _one little thing _to prevent her from doing so. When she gives you a curt nod after looking over your work, the clouds seem to open up and the birds sing—yes, we are a pathetic bunch of approval-seeking losers.

And how can you forget about the nickname?

The other workers call her "the dragon" behind her back and often joke around that "she's gonna torch your ass".

The funny part is that it's totally true—quite sad, really.

Well, whatever.

I got off at the lobby and made my way out to the Korean deli at the corner of our block.

"Can I get two bagels with cream cheese, one ham egg and bacon, two grilled cheese sandwiches, and a fruit cup with six ice coffees?" I listed off. Mrs. Lee shouted the orders to a worker and took my money, returning $3 for change.

Eying the three bucks at hand I wondered, 'Now, what can I get for $3?'

Okay, okay, so what if I'm spending the money of my peers? So shoot me! I deserve something good for all the crap I do for them and it's not like they'll ever find out; it's my own silent-mini-up-yours rebellion.

After grabbing myself a muffin and carton of orange juice, I stopped to look at the magazine rack on the way back (Mrs. Lee has a thing for fashion and such). Right up front I saw the latest issue of _Mode_; Mina Aino sensually smiled back at me from her seat on the antique couch we had scrounged up from a dinky thrift store and labeled as the most befitting seat to grace the Great Mina Aino's ever so elegant tooshie.

'Oh please,' I huffed and scanned my eyes over the several other glossy covers.

'_Couture, People, The Times _….'

And that's when I saw it.

'OH … MY … _EFFING_ …!'

**scene**

"Seiya Kou, what the heck is on the cover of _Spotlight_!"

I was sitting cross-legged on the toilet cover of the last bathroom stall back at the _Mode _floor, muffin and OJ long forgotten.

In my hands was the newest copy of _The Spotlight_, a popular woman's magazine that "spotlighted" random trendy things of the time. Taking up the whole front cover was Seiya and "the smile", but that wasn't the problem; the problem was that he was caressing a rather grandeur frame with _MY _front and back profile to one side and a horrendously blown up picture of my face on the other.

It was from last weeks show. The question was: what the hell was it doing on the _front page _of a magazine side labeled 'Seiya Kou : Who Exactly Is This Mystery Woman?'!

"Oh, you saw it," Seiya replied from the other end.

"How could I _not_! My face is blown up like no tomorrow!"

"Have you read it yet?" He was blatantly evading my verbal attacks.

"I don't know." Oh, my sarcasm was downright _oozing_ off those words. "I was kind of too caught up with the fact that _I'm on the cover of a magazine_!"

"Just go to page 57," he sighed. I contemplated giving him a piece of my mind.

"…Fine."

Flipping through, I found that there were three full-page spreads of him alternating on the left and right with pages of text.

"Read the whole thing before you say anything," he commanded.

Silently, I glued my eyes onto the paper and practically ogled every part of it up. Snippets go from "She's more than just a pretty girl—she's my best friend and muse." to "I've already drawn up sketches of my next line." But what baffled me was how everyone thought that _I _was pretty—no, _beautiful_.

"… 'So who exactly is this mystery woman and have we lost Seiya to the blonde goddess? Well ladies, we can only hope it isn't so andI get the feeling that we'll be seeing a lot more out of this Usagi character in good time.'," I ended.

Silence reigned for a long while between us.

Then, I heard Seiya softly speaking over my cell. "So what do you think, Usa?"

"…."

"Will you be my model?"

The familiar question lingered awkwardly in the air and cornered, I decided to take the easy way out.

I hung up on him.

**scene**

It was 10:30 PM when I got home. I neatly placed my shoes in the cabinet and my purse on top of it. I felt the familiar swish of fur on my ankles and I laughed.

"Hey there Luna," I whispered as I scratched her chin. "Are ya hungry?"

Looking over to her cat bowls I saw that there was still some food left.

Ugh, I'm housing a princess.

"I don't see why you can't eat old food," I murmured as I cleaned out the bowls and put in fresh food and water. Luna padded up to the bowls and ate and drank away. She refuses to eat food more than an hour old.

Seeing as how the red light on my answering machine was going off, I pressed the button to play them all.

'They're probably all from Seiya.'

"_First message, 10:00 AM, beep. Since you tuned your cell off I'm going to call you here until you pick up … every hour! You can't avoid me forever, ya know? Beep._"

"_Second message, 11:04 AM, beep. Me again. I'm going to keep calling. And I might as well talk to you through these things since I _know _that you can't stand deleting your messages until you hear them all out_."

Damn, he was right.

"_You _have _to model for me Usagi! Think of all the fame, fortune, and celebrity! And I know deep inside you want to do it, too! You have nothing to be afraid of—_everyone_ thinks your gorgeous—not just me. Think about it. Beep._"

"_Third message, 12:02 PM, beep. You're a hot item, Usa. Do you wanna hear how many people have been asking for you? Twenty. _Twenty! _Hurry up and get your ass over here._ _Beep._"

And so on and so forth. The messages got more and more warped until he sounded like a crazy person by the last one.

"_Thirteenth message, 10:05 PM, beep. Serenity Tsukino _(oh no, he's using my real name)_, if you don't call me back the second you get home things are going to get ugly. Don't forget … I know where you live! I have the key too! You can't escape me! You can't! Beep._"

Oh shoot. I had forgotten all about the key.

'I can get the locks changed.'

"_Fourteenth message, 10:20 PM, beep._"

'Oh, it hasn't been an hour yet though …'

"_Hey Serena! Guess who?_"

It was Lita Kino, the only friend Serena kept in touch with after high school (not that she had many in the first place). Lita had defended her from a bunch of jocks and then they had gradually become friends—nothing like her and Seiya but friends none the less. Lita had gone on to become the owner and chef of a very popular restaurant called _Jupiter_.

"_Yeah, it's Lita. It's the 3 year anniversary of _Jupiter _this Saturday at 8 and I was wondering if you'd come? I'm going to take that as a yes beforehand since I know you wouldn't miss it for the world. Ciao, see ya then. Beep._"

'Great,' I sighed. 'Two days to pick out what to wear.'

**scene**

"Serena, would you mind staying to finish this up?"

I looked up from my desk in time to see Rei drop off a pile of folders.

"Ah, Ms. Hino," I started. "I have to—."

She focused her sharp eyes on me. "Is there a problem here?" I literally visibly gulped.

"No, you see—," I started once again.

"Good." She turned her eyes to her manicured fingers. "I have to go to the 3rd _Jupiter _Anniversary and cover the whole thing. Have these on my desk before I get here tomorrow morning."

With that, she quickly span on her heel and walked away, her red heels clicking behind her.

"I have to go there too," I finished feebly behind her. I clenched my fists and went as far as to throw my monitor-cleaning stuffed duck against the wall.

And then I proceeded to go around my desk to pick it up before neatly placing it back on top of my monitor—I'm such a neat freak.

Looking at the stack of folders, I sighed. It was already 7.

"Let's get started."

**scene**

Just my luck.

"Why God, why!" I shouted out into the rain.

I had gotten out of the office at 10 … the anniversary bash wouldn't have ended until 1-ish so I had plenty of time. And then it started to drizzle.

'It's okay,' I had thought. 'I'm going to call a cab anyway.'

And then I proceeded to stand in the middle of the street, trying to haul a cab. Unfortunately, no one really noticed me. And then it started to rain.

'Okay, I'll just take the subway,' I thought.

And then I realized not only did I not have a Metrocard, my smallest bill was $50. So, I proceeded in buying and $50 Metrocard that I'd probably never use again.

And then, I got totally lost in the whole subway system. I had no idea where I was and I decided to get back up to the surface. It wasn't raining anymore so I decided to walk it. I was about … 25 streets away from the restaurant.

'Manhattan streets aren't _too _long, I can walk it.'

It was 11:30 by then. I still had one and a half hours or so. And then, it started _pouring _out of nowhere. My only pink suit (aka the only non-gray/black/navy skirt suit that I own) was drenched, my pantyhose was running, my shoes were a goner, but luckily, my bag wasn't doing so bag—it was a bit dry from being under my armpit and it was pretty thick so the contents weren't totally wet.

And so, here I am—it's 12:15, I'm not wearing any shoes, my glasses are all foggy, and my hair is sopping wet. Well, at least I haven't been mugged yet.

I must look like a crazy woman.

Well, the bright side is that I only have two blocks to go. The bad side … I look like a sopping wet crazy woman with shoes for weapons.

'Who am I kidding? Even if I get there, I wouldn't be able to take a step inside. I'd be an embarrassment.'

And so, even when I saw _Jupiter _in all its glory, with its 3rd Anniversary sign emblazing across its front, I opted to turn around and step into the closest open store that I could find.

**scene**

After opening up my bag, I found that everything was surprisingly dry.

I was sitting on a high chair up in the front of an open diner … _Manhattan Diner _or something along those lines. I didn't feel at all bad about dripping all over the seat—it was a pretty dinky place and the workers were pretty rude towards me.

Seeing my missed calls, I saw five from Lita. She had left no messages though.

I sighed. 'What do I do now?'

I covered my face with my hands, glasses and all.

I felt someone sit next to me but I was too distraught to even pay any mind. He—llo? I'm miserable here.

"One chocolate milkshake," he ordered.

'Hmm… he has a really nice voice.'

"Seems like you're having a pretty bad day there," he said.

'Is he talking to me?'

"I've been having one myself. Being surrounded by superficial people and putting on an act all the God damn time—it's nauseating."

"… But looking at you makes my bad day seem great," he continued.

'Gee, thanks.'

I felt something land on top of me and peered up to see a tunnel of darkness.

"Well, I better be off now—time to face the music. You can keep the jacket—and the milkshake; chocolate always fixes everything."

And then he was gone. When I finally pulled the jacket off me, I saw his chocolate milkshake innocently looking up at me, whip cream, straw, and all.

And then I truly started to cry.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 02 **

**AN : **GASP! Who's the guy and what will Serena do? Review and find out. (**10! 10!**) Haha.


	3. Pretty and Fun

**AN : **Well guys you **failed** lol. But then I realized that I don't want to be some **review crazed maniac** and that the anonymous signing blocker was on. Haha well, I think I'm just going to continue to write until people just stop viewing the fic altogether. More than **100 **of you looked at chapter 02 so I know that you people are out there! ** Thanks for reading but reviews are much appreciated!**

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **You'll find out who the guy was soon enough. Aw, you flatter me.

**serenity287 : **I wasn't even aware I had it on O-O… lol, thanks

**Kiminoke : **Haha, glad you like it. Hope this is good too.

**starangel07** : ;P Thanks I will.

**Echizen Ryoma : **Why thank you ;P Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 03**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #3 : Pretty and Fun go hand-in-hand**

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, Lita. I was stuck at the office."

"And I was _so_ looking forward to seeing you," Lita pouted over the phone. "I haven't seen you in forever. You're always working! You need to get a life, girl."

I laughed. "I'll call you the second I do."

"Whatever… Serena, I have to go. Alan's taking me out for a whole day of _dating bliss_. You should try it some time."

"I wish." Insert eye roll. "Have fun and be good."

"Yes, mother." She laughed before hanging up.

"Oh, Luna," I said as I poured Luna some water. "Do I really not have a life?"

She simply cocked her head to the side and stared with her unblinking almond eyes. "Mew."

I shook my head and inwardly laughed. "And this is coming from a full-grown woman who only has a cat as company on her only day off from work." I set down her cat bowls and left her to eat.

"Let's see what's on TV."

I sauntered over to my couch and plopped myself down. Normally I spent my Sundays with Seiya on our weekly outings—but since I'm avoiding him right now, that's _definitely_ out.

So here I am … sitting quietly at home … with a remote at hand … and Luna eating in the background ….

Oh God, I _am _a loser.

What would I do if I didn't have work everyday?

I shuddered. 'Let's not even _begin _to think about it.'

So, I turned on the TV and guess who's on? Yeap, that's right. Mina Aino, the answer to practically everything. She had recently broken into the movie business and was guest starring on some day show advertising it. _On the Other Side_, a romantic comedy about a rich girl gone poor.

'It's going to fail,' I thought. 'All romantic comedies fail these days.'

And as sick as I was of seeing the perfect blonde everywhere, I proceeded to watch the whole one-hour show.

**scene**

It was only 1 and I felt like killing myself out of sheer boredom.

Luna had ditched me and my excessive attention and opted to just play on her own and I literally had no one else to turn to.

'Stupid Seiya.'

After the day show had been over, I had played with Luna, fixed up the apartment a bit, thrown out the garbage, and picked up the dry cleaning.

Including the jacket from Mystery Man.

From my position in bed I flipped over onto my stomach and peered over at the jacket.

'More of a blazer…' I inwardly corrected, adopted fashion sense ebbing out onto me. 'And an expensive one at that.'

I had actually gotten it expressly dry-cleaned with all my other suits and went to pick them up an hour back. There it hung on my closet knob, looking all pretty in its plastic and paper envelope.

'Theory 'Proper' Blazer, $625.00.' I had googled it up last night.

Who in their right mind just randomly donates their $625 blazers to depressed women sitting all drippingly on diner stools?

'He's either filthy rich or just all-out crazy.' I decided.

"… _Leave a message after the beep. Beep. It's me again. I'm not giving up until you talk to me. Call me back._"

Oh yes, and who can forget Seiya's hourly messages?

I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

**scene**

Outside, everything was still all fresh and earthy smelling from last night's rain. I breathed in deeply and exhaled in a nice, long, content sigh. Oh how I love that smell.

I had changed out of my sweat pants and t-shirt (yes, I walked to the dry-cleaners in my PJs) and into a pair of loose jeans and a tank-top with a sweater over (it was pretty chilly for spring). Book in hand, I was now walking down the block to the nearest park.

'I should do this more often,' I thought to myself.

I really should. I feel all rejuvenated already.

"Miss Piggy?"

I stopped short. 'Please tell me that isn't who I think it is…'

"It's you isn't it? Hey, it's Andrew. Remember me?—from _The Crown_."

I slowly turned around and gave an awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Oh God, he looked like some blonde Adonis, standing in all his glory before me. Seriously; the sun was literally shining down on him and leaving him in a halo of perfectly styled golden hair.

"Walking," I squeaked. I could feel myself turning red already. Darn me and my cursed bashfulness!

"Can I walk with you for a while?" He asked.

'No, get away from me as quickly as possible!' my inner voice shouted.

"Okay," I nodded and proceeded to walk towards the park.

"Whoa, hold on there." He jogged up to me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I muttered something unintelligible and he just laughed.

"I'm on my way to the diner," he informed. "How about we go there and I get us some lunch?"

"It's okay." Please just read my awkward body language and just _go away_!

"Come on, Miss Piggy," he ushered. "Free lunch."

My stomach decided then to give off a monstrous growl. He laughed and I stood there, red and mortified.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, he _took my arm _and proceeded to drag me over to _The Crown_.

**scene**

I _knew _it was too good to be true. Why in the world would a model like Andrew walk up to a dork like me?

When I got to _The Crown_, Andrew had left me at a booth, claiming that he "had some issues to resolve" back in the kitchen. And guess who joins me a few minutes later? No, not Mina Aino. Yes, Seiya Kou himself.

"I should have just gone to the park," I said as I gathered myself up.

"Sit down, Serenity," he ordered in his no-nonsense voice.

I automatically obeyed his order. The last time he used that tone, someone was sent to the hospital.

"I'm getting pretty fed up with you," he rambled. "It's a simple yes or no question; no need to get all AWOL over it."

"I miss you." He turned his eyes in my face and reached out to cup his hand over mine. "If this is what it takes to get you to be a model, then I'd rather just drop it all now."

"But I just want you to know you're beautiful and I want other people to appreciate it. I hate seeing how much you hide it," he confessed. "No more people taking advantage of you at _Mode_, no more boring days with nothing to do…"

"And plus, you'd be with me all the time," he feebly joked.

Oh goodness, he was a mess. He was still very kempt and trendy, but I could see the weariness in his eyes and hear the loss of spunk in his voice.

And then, I was struck by a spell of crazy.

'… Would this really work?'

Possibilities started to rush through my head, like all the unconscious thinking I had been doing for the past two days had all poured out from where they were being contained. Maybe, just maybe, I really _am _beautiful. And maybe, _just maybe_, all this really could happen.

"So … how'd you get Andrew to bring me here?" I gave him a small smile. "Bribe him?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't be to resist his—wait." His eyes shot up at me. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes."

With that, he whipped me out from the booth and gave me a tight hug and a quick kiss on the corner of my lips—not really on 'em but around the area.

"You're gonna love it, Usa," he gushed as he pushed his upper body away from me, feet still entangled in my own.

"I'd better," I laughed and flashed the first all-out-genuine-eye-reaching smile in years.

**scene**

After the whole escapade at _The Crown_, we had paraded all around Manhattan in celebration. Seiya had wanted to give me a complete makeover then and there but I had opted to wait a bit.

"You're right," he had replied. "You'll be getting clothes thrown at you for free pretty soon. They'll be begging you to advertise their stuff."

"Plus," he added. "Why buy clothes when you can wear mine?"

But he did manage to get some work done on me. We went to a random eyewear shop and got me a years worth of contacts and ordered trendier glasses.

"We can stick with the pink if you want, but it has to be a darker shade."

We ended up picking a very dark pink frame that "complemented my face", whatever that means.

And who can forget the sunglasses?

"But it's not summer!" I had protested.

"Who cares?" He retorted and proceeded to pick out movie star sunglasses for us, which we donned upon purchase.

Next we went to cut my hair. I had gotten a bit emotional, seeing as how I hadn't cut my hair in … _forever_; but the guy only trimmed off a few inches—now it only goes down to the mid-butt area.

But I didn't let Seiya have his way after that.

I pulled my hair up into its usual bun and switched from sunglasses to regular hideous glasses.

"Party pooper," he had pouted.

And so, here we are, lounging around on his living room floor—blankets pulled out and a plate of nigiri, soy sauce, and a giant glass of water between us.

We always played this game when there was a sleepover. It's like truth or dare with a twist. We buy a huge platter of nigiri and each pick one out of the bunch, not showing it to the other person. Then we put in a whopping blanket of wasabi between the fish and rice before mixing it back into the bunch as we load them all onto a big plate.

Then we take turns eating. Whoever gets a "clean" nigiri has to tell either a secret or answer the other person's question. Whoever gets the spicy or "dirty" nigiri does the most horrendous dare that the other person can think of.

Last time, Seiya had lost both trials and he had to go to work with lipstick on the next day and for the second loss he had to kiss a total stranger and take a picture as proof.

How did he lose twice when he was the one to pick one of them? There is a billion of the same kind of nigiri on one plate; it's not that hard to end up eating the one that was tagged.

"Clean," Seiya said as he chewed on his octopus.

"Do you currently have a boyfriend/boy toy?" I asked. He usually liked to keep his personal life to himself.

"Yes," he confessed. "You might have heard of him—Kunzite."

"Oh my God, he's gay!" I exclaimed. That pimp of an actor constantly had slutty girls hanging off of him!

"Not out of the closet yet," he explained demurely. "Anyways, we only do it for the se—."

"Shut up!" I whacked him. "BMI! BMI!"

"You're the one who asked!" He laughed at my naivety. "Now, hurry up and eat."

"Hm… aoyagi!" I shouted and picked up the red clam nigiri. "Clean."

"How do you feel about becoming a model?"

"Uh… a bit excited but totally dreading it at the same time."

"Don't be," he commanded. "Oh yeah! You're going to have to quit your job at _Mode _and come hang around with me. We'll have to go on a few interviews…."

"Wait, what?" What interviews!

"Well, duh." He gave me the eyebrows. "You can't really expect to have your job over at _Mode and _be a model at the same—."

"I'm talking about the interviews, moron." Honestly, I'm not _that _dense.

"Oh…," he trailed off. "Well, you're the "Mystery Woman"; you have to reveal yourself to the public sooner or later. They think I'm _taken _with you! I'm a pretty hot item, ya know."

"Pft," I snorted. "I'm sure you are… but still. _Interviews_?"

"Usa. Now that you've said yes, you can't turn back now. You _have _to do these things. _Please_."

Oh, damn those puppy eyes of his!

"I hate you," I replied and glowered half-jokingly.

"I love you too," he retorted cheekily before biting into a toro nigiri. "Oh, dirty, bleh!"

"YES!" I got up and pumped my fist. "That's what you get!"

"Ha ha," he laughed mockingly. "Hurry up and get on with it."

I giggled and sat back down. "Your punishment is … hmm… you know what? I think I'll just save it for later."

"Have it your way."

"I will. And now… I pick… hamachi!" I picked up the yellowtail and directed it towards the soy sauce.

"Are you sure?" Seiya taunted.

"…Yes," I replied. I'm not going to fall for his tricks.

"If you're sure," he shrugged nonchalantly, peering at me out of the corners of his eyes.

The moment I placed the yellowtail in my mouth, a burning sensation enflamed my tongue. Seiya twinkled triumphantly down at me.

"Dirty, blech!" I spat.

"Now that's just karma," Seiya laughed and doubled over as my face got red from the spiciness. I grabbed the glass of water and glared as I gulped half of it down.

"Ah," he wiped away a tear. "Well, I know my dare already."

"What is it?" Damn wasabi.

"After your makeover, the first thing I want you to do is…," he stalled.

"What is it?" Oh gosh, I was actually dreading his next words. Seiya and his vampy lipstick were not a pretty sight.

"Kiss Andrew Bradshaw," he started. My eyes turned huge. "Right on the lips!"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "I c-can't p-possibly—!"

"Oh come on you prude," he teased and nudged my arm. "Kissing isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" I squeaked.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of kisses in your life."

I turned brick red.

Seiya eyed me with incredulity. "Jesus Christ! When was the last time you kissed someone? Please don't tell me it's—."

"Four years," I blurted before stuffing my face into a pillow.

"How is that possible!" Seiya exclaimed.

"I never had a boyfriend after you," I reminded him from my pillow standpoint.

"I know but—come on!" Now this was just turning all out sad.

"Didn't you—I don't know—randomly have some drunken frat boy kiss you at some party or something?"

"I didn't _go_ to parties," I informed. "Especially parties with alcohol lying around."

Seiya sat there shell-shocked from this revelation.

"Are you a _virgin_?" He spat out the word like it was vermin on the subway tracks.

"Of course!" I bonked him with the pillow. "How can you _have_ _sex_ without even _kissing_?"

Then he got a perverted look on his face.

"Ew!" I bonked him again.

"I was _so _sure that you and that—what's his name?—Melvin kid had hooked up—," he started.

"Ew, no!" Melvin and me? Me and Melvin! BMI! _BMI_!

"…I don't know what to say," he confessed and massaged his forehead. "You're so … _innocent_ that it's blinding me now."

"Shut up."

"And we never even made out or anything." He turned his gaze towards me. "We didn't even brush _lips_ that often. How many times did we even kiss?"

"… Ten? Twenty?" I answered dismissively. And yet deep down I knew that the exact number was fourteen.

"Twenty times in two years," he said dazedly. "That's _crazy_."

"Shut _up_." Can we move on already?

"Well, if it's your first kiss in four years it might as well be with Andrew," Seiya said offhandedly, eyes smiling.

"I can't even talk to him, how am I going to kiss him?"

"Just, ya know. 'Hey Andrew. What's up?' 'Nothing really—.' Mwah. That's all it takes."

"Oh God." I stuffed my face in the pillow once again.

"I _have _to be there for it." He was having _way _too much fun with this. "I'm gonna have a freakin' camera and everything."

"No!" I blushed. "You suck!"

"That I do very well, my dear." Perverted smile.

"Ew, shut up! You're raping my mind!"

"HA HA! Good one."

"Well I dare you to cut your ponytail off!" The look on his face was priceless.

"Don't even joke about things like that, Usagi."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Do you know how long it took me to grow this?"

"Not as long as it took me to grow mine," I retorted.

"Oh please, you cut off like what—two inches? We're talking about feet here, feet!"

"I … don't … care."

'Ha! That'll show you!'

"…Fine," he huffed before smirking. "The kiss is totally worth it."

"AGHH." I screamed into the pillow once more.

**scene**

It's night now… or very early morning, take your pick. We're both snuggled under the covers and half-asleep.

"Seiya," I called softly.

"Yeah, Usa," he murmured.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, everything'll be fine."

"But what if—?"

He reached over and pulled me up against his body.

"Sleep," he grunted and rested his hand on my stomach. It tickled a bit and I had to wiggle around a little to get into a more comfy position.

"Stop moving before you make something happy."

I blushed and halted immediately. "Pervert."

"Thanks." I elbowed him and bit and he simply snorted.

"…Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Usagi."

And then, we promptly went to sleep.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 03 **

**AN : **Haha, don't worry, things will speed up next chapter and the jacket owner will be revealed (I think). Stick around and reviews would be much appreciated!


	4. Kisses with Models

**AN : **Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks for being so patient with the storyline. The kiss and Darien are in this chapter!—even if it's brief and whatnot. Read on!

**serenity287 : **Glad you loved it, hope this chapter is just as good ;)

**Echizen Ryoma : **Haha, this story will have a jumble of pairings but you'll just have to read to see what the final one is.

**iluvboys : **I like your username, very cute. Haha, these days I've been home sick and just stuck writing this fic , lol . Hope you like this chapter.

**starangel07 : **Thanks and I hope this was quick enough for ya ;P

**Kiminoke :** Lmao, sorry you have to be a bit patient with this fic the plot goes rather steadily. Never fear Darien will make an appearance in this chapter!

**fantasy4luvr : **Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**Kiweee : **Lol I'm really glad you loved it! Haha, the kissing scene is but a few moments away.

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 04**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #4 : You don't get to kiss models very often**

"Okay," Seiya started. "Let's run through this again. I'm Rei. You see me at _Mode_. What do you say?"

"I quit?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"You _what_?" His Rei imitation was frighteningly exact. I could see the flames roaring around him already.

"I quit…," I trailed off and looked down.

"What are you saying, Serena," he huffed. "Look, I'm a very busy woman; I don't have time for this chitter-chatter. And oh yeah, can you go buy us breakfast? The list and money are on your desk."

"I quit!" I proclaimed in a near-shout and looked into his/her eyes.

"Ha ha ha," Seiya/Rei laughed. "What are you talking about? Go to your desk and go buy us some breakfast."

"I'm … I'm serious Ms. Hino!" I insisted. "I'm tired of being _Mode_'s little slave that everyone walks all over. I'm human just like the rest of you! What, just because I'm an ugly dork you guys think you can take advantage of me and make me do all the dirty work? Well, not anymore! I quit and I expect my last paycheck to be in my mailbox by the end of the week. There's a 20 bonus for someone of my position when they quit, no? It's been a pleasure working with you, Ms. Hino; maybe I'll see you around."

After letting it all out, I stood there pink and slightly out of breathe. Seiya smirked and clapped his hands.

"Bravo, Usa," he cheered. "I knew you had it in you."

I smiled. "That felt good."

"We should dress you up," he suggested. "It'd be a total blow to them."

"…I don't know."

"We'll rush over to the studio and you can get everything done there—we still have an hour before you start work—and then you can walk out with me! No Seiya Kou or "Mystery Woman" on their magazine anytime soon!"

**scene**

We cabbed it to the studio and Seiya went to work on me. With a flurry of fabric, accessories, and shoes, I was done with clothes and jewelry.

"Perfect," Seiya said as he twirled me in front of the mirror-wall.

I couldn't believe it myself. I looked like a totally different person… but still me at the same time—like I became that non-existent older sister who has a few of the same traits as you and yet is 100x more glamorous and outgoing than you will ever be.

I had on a flouncy blue-green dress that went above my knee and a long white petticoat under to give it extra volume. A stiff white, short-sleeved jacket went over that, closing in a lone button. A belt lay across my hips and a single-red-stoned necklace graced my neck. And who can forget the cute white sandals, golden bangles, and pearl earrings?

**AN **: I drew a quick sketch of the outfit if you want it. It's pretty messy though :X it took less than 2 minutes to draw and label : http // x20 . xanga . com / 470a340b5823453489196/b35872357 . jpg … don't forget to delete all the spaces

"Come over here and sit down." Seiya pat a barber-chair sitting in front of a mirror.

"We're gonna be late…" I complained timidly.

"Who cares?" He laughed. "You're quitting anyway."

And so, like a professional hair stylist, he threw a covering around me and stepped back to look at my hair, pulling it out of its usual bun.

"Low ponytail it is," he nodded before squeezing gel onto his hands and swishing my hair this way and that.

I don't even want to begin with makeup. I wouldn't even be able to describe what he used on me if I tried.

But in the end, I was looking all chic with my bangs to the side, low ponytail coming in front of my right shoulder (hair slightly scrunched), rosy cheeks, pink lips, and all that natural looking makeup.

"Tada!" Seiya swished the covering off me and I was done.

"I should have taken before and after pictures," he said offhandedly. "Do we have time for a little fashion show?"

"What the heck," I said flippantly. I don't care anymore, I'm quitting!

"Let me go get my camera. You just stand right there."

**scene**

And now, we're in the cab on the way to work.

"You were born to do this," he said and teared up from as he laughed into his digital camera.

At first, I had walked with the emotionless model face on… then things got all crazy and I ended up having some poses with legs in the air and overly exaggerated motions. And then the oversized dark pink bag got thrown in … that's another story altogether.

"$6.50," the taxi driver called as he screeched to a halt right outside the _Mode _Building.

"Keep the change," Seiya said as he handed the man a $20 bill.

'Rich fool.' That man was just hurting himself by throwing money around like that.

"Ready?" Seiya asked as he pulled me out of the yellow cab.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, feeling small against the towering skyscrapers surrounding me.

And arm in arm, we marched into the impending building and started to head to the elevators.

**scene**

The office was bustling with activity by the time I got there. Everyone looked a bit frazzled … I was over two hours late; maybe they didn't have breakfast yet.

We had gotten into a bit of a mix-up with the security guard—he insisted that he had never seen me before and that I was "committing an illegal act by stealing Ms. Tsukino's ID pass".

"I'll be waiting over here," Seiya said and nodded towards the elevator.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "I'll only take a few minutes."

I started walking towards Rei's office and I could feel people stopping to stare at me. It was pretty nerve wracking, really.

"Excuse me, doll." I felt a tap on my shoulder and automatically knew who it was.

I turned around and saw the one and only Jadeite Millers standing before me. Him and his blonde hair were all the buzz with the office girls in the bathroom—not that I ever joined them; mostly stayed in the stall and listened to snippets of how "fucking hot" he is and the latest sex report from his most recent toy—not that I _wanted _to hear it but I kind of had—okay, I'll stop rambling now.

"Couldn't help but notice that you seem a little lost," he smiled. It was totally fake but it reeled girls in every time.

'It's not half as good as "the smile".' I thought in the back of my head.

"Actually—," I started.

"How about I help you out?" He interrupted. "But it won't be for free." He smirked perversely and I couldn't help but feel the need to gag.

And this was coming from the same slop who called me an "ugly spinster" behind my back?

"I don't need your help," I spat.

Whoa, whoa, where is this newfound confidence coming from? The clothes really _are_ getting to me.

"Ouch," Jadeite smirked. "How about we start over?—Jadeite Millers, at your service."

I flashed a smile that would make Barbie proud. "Serena Tsukino—I believe we've already met."

The look on his face was enough to sustain me for a year. Oh God what I would give to have Seiya's camera with me.

I quickly span around and entered Rei's office, slamming the door in Jadeite's face behind me.

Rei was on the phone, sitting in her huge desk chair and twirling the extension cord. Seeing my entrance, she promptly ended her conversation and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked as she motioned to the chair in front of her.

I shook my head. "I'd rather stand."

"Don't be scared," she laughed. "I don't bite."

'Pft,' I mentally scoffed. 'You're _the dragon_—you eat knights for breakfast!'

"I've been calling Seiya Kou about you," Rei went on. "Is there a chance that he's with you?"

Rei Hino had been calling about the "Mystery Woman"? Now if this isn't a sick twist of fate, I don't know what is.

"A-Actually, I'm here to quit," I informed, steadily strengthening my voice with each word.

"… Pardon?"

"Don't you recognize me?" I tilted me head. Boy I'm getting good at this. I should wear pretty clothes/hair/makeup/jewelry all the time.

"…Aren't you the "Mystery Woman"?" Rei's puzzled face was priceless. She and Jadeite will last me a century.

"You know me better as Serena Tsukino." I smiled at her dawning revelation.

"Is this some sick joke?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did she send you here to quit for her? She always was too spineless—."

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop insulting me," I interrupted; all the years of harbored hatred were just gushing out now. "I'm tired of being _Mode_'s slave-girl; doing all this crap for everyone else and not getting a shred of appreciation for it. I hate how shallow and superficial you all are—is it so hard to believe that ugly Serena can be this beautiful "Mystery Woman"? Well, I quit. Take advantage of someone else and good luck, because there aren't many people as meek as I was out there."

I turned to leave but spun back around.

"Oh yeah… I expect my 20 bonus quitting paycheck in my mailbox by the end of the week," I finished dumbly and stumbled out the door… into the whole 6th floor _Mode _staff.

I stared back at their unblinking eyes, at a loss of what to do.

Enter knight in shining armor.

"Yo, Usagi!" Seiya called. "Let's go!"

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as I zipped through towards Seiya and into the open elevator.

**scene**

"I can't believe I did that," I confessed dazedly as I leaned back into the chair. We were at a local café, sitting at a two seater with ice coffees and cookies between us.

"HA HA!" Seiya laughed. "It was hilarious. Good job, Usa."

"Wow."

I had done it. I finally quit my job and stuck it to them. … But I'd miss it terribly.

"What now?" I asked, turning my eyes to my partner in crime as I took a sip of coffee.

"I was thinking we let the gossip spread for a while—I'm sure half of Manhattan knows what happened at _Mode _by now. I doubt it'll come out in actual news though—no one really knows anything about you there."

He was right. I doubt they even have a picture of me—other than the one on my ID pass. They don't even have my new address!

"You have to make some appearances," he stated. "Come with me to a few shows and all that. Oh, you can help me pick out fabrics and stuff—and look at my sketches. You'll be my human mannequin."

"Alrighty there," I laughed.

Seiya absolutely refuses to work with anyone else when making his clothes. He's his own boss and I'm pretty sure I'm the first person other than himself to have even stepped foot into his studio.

He usually walks around the city sketching new designs or just looks out the window to the street for inspiration—that and his "Inspiration Wall"; a wall tacked up with magazine pictures, fabric swatches, and random doodads like flowers and feathers.

"Today we can just chill and look all pretty for the public," he smiled.

"… I can do that," I nodded. "After we cut your hair."

Oh ho ho. Yes, I am the spawn of evil—and no, I am not ashamed.

Seiya sighed. "Might as well get it over with… My friend owns a shop a few blocks from here; I'm sure he can squeeze me in."

**scene**

"You don't look so bad," I smiled as we exited the parlor.

"Hnn." Seiya reached up to scratch his head. "I feel a lot lighter."

"And you made a bunch of money off your hair," I added. His friend had bought his hair off him, claiming that he would make a wig out of it.

"Probably could have made more selling it off Ebay," he shrugged. The scary thing is that he's right.

"I like your new hair," I decided, standing on my tiptoes to give it a whack.

I really did. There was more hair framing the base of his neck and it looked pretty cool. No more tight-ponytailed men here.

"A picture for celebration," he declared before whipping out his digital camera from his pocket. "Cheese."

I flashed a toothy grin, eyes barely open.

"Cute." He smiled down at the display. It really was a cute picture—very carefree and people might even mistake us as a couple—which we are anything but.

"Where to?" I asked, turning to the newly liberated Seiya Kou.

"Anywhere you want." He looked back at me, cocking his head to the side and offering a smile.

**scene**

We ended up at _Jupiter_—my visit to Lita was long past due date and I _really _felt like eating there today.

"Do you have any reservations?" the maitre d' asked us.

"I'm a close friend of the owner," I replied. "Can you call her over to our table? Tell her Serena Tsukino is here."

He seemed a bit put off by my nature and even a bit suspicious of me, but he nodded curtly and brought us over to a two-seater outside.

"Miss Kino will be with you shortly," he said snootily before whipping around and storming off to the kitchens.

"What crawled up his ass?" Seiya asked as I stuck my tongue out at the stuck-up man.

We took to looking at the menu for what to eat. I had forgotten how good everything was here—I was juggling between four orders by the time Lita got to our table.

"Seiya!" Lita called and he stood up to give her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Seiya replied before going off to pull a chair over from a nearby table.

"Manny told me that Serena was here…?" Lita looked around confusedly. "Is she in the bathroom? And who's this? New girlfriend?"

"Hey Lita," I smiled. "Remember me?"

"_Oh my God_, Serena!" Lita shouted and gave me a bone-crushing bear hug. She always was a bit on the strong side. "You look-you look fantastic! I couldn't even recognize you—not that you didn't look good before but—."

"It's fine, Lita," I dismissed with a laugh. "I'm a modern day ugly duckling turned swan."

"You look like a model," Lita gushed as we all took a seat.

"Actually, I'm going to start modeling for Seiya."

"That's great!"

"Mhm," Seiya hummed. "She'll be a hit."

"We don't know that," I blushed.

Seiya turned and gave me the eyebrows. "You're already a hit as the "Mystery Woman"."

"Wait—whoa whoa." Lita sat back, giving us fishy eyes. "_You're _the "Mystery Woman"? Did I miss something here?"

"Didn't you know?" Seiya nudged me from underneath the table and shot me a smile.

'I smell a prank.'

"We're in love," he continued, draping an arm over my shoulders and leaning his cheek against the top of my head. I tried my best to look all love-struck and giddy—I even let out a very convincing giggle.

"NO WAY!" Lita shouted. "You guys are back together! Oh my God, I've gotta tell—."

We took this moment to burst out in laughter.

"I-I can't bel-ieve you _actually _believed us," I choked out.

"Ha ha, very funny," Lita laughed disdainfully and got up. "I think I'll walk out of this holding on to whatever dignity I have left in me. Watch out for strange tasting bits in your food." With that warning she retreated back into the kitchens, leaving us to fall off our seats from laughter.

**scene**

"Hurry up, Usa! The cab's not gonna wait forever!"

"Hold your horses," I fussed. "You try walking in these shoes!"

After lunch we had went around a bit—walking around at a park, eye-shopping at random boutiques, and we even managed to buy a few rolls of fabric—before heading back to the studio to get ready for a show.

Seiya had rambled on about whose lines would be showing there but all I needed to know was that a certain Andrew Bradshaw would be there… meaning that my dreaded kiss was going down tonight. Seiya had only oh so happily stalled his camera into his pocket as we were leaving.

"You look fine," Seiya said and practically manhandled me into the backseat. "We'd better not be late."

"Jeez," I huffed. Some designer that Seiya worshipped was going to be there and he had been off his rockers ever since we had started getting ready.

We wore complementary outfits—remind me of those couple ice-skating outfits… except they're a lot less subtly paired.

He had on a very nice black suit; the jacket only having two buttons with a thin V opening. Out from it peeked his white and cream dress shirt and intricate black and cream tie—he pulled it off pretty well.

I had on a slinky black dress and chunky cream pearls. My hair was partially bunned off and fell in random soft ringlets, my handbag black with a swatch of Seiya's tie fabric tied to one end of the straps.

"Where will we sit?" I asked.

"I got us seats right up in the front. Refrain from drooling all over the runway," he teased. "You need to get used to being around beautiful people."

"I've seen plenty of those at _Mode_," I retorted.

"We're talking about a _whole _different level here, my dear." He smirked and wiped away a stray lash from my face.

"After the show we're going to an afterparty—before we leave I expect for you to have kissed Andrew and it won't count unless I get a picture," he informed and wiggled his camera about.

Oh cheers, this night was looking brighter already.

**scene**

The show was incredible.

Like Seiya had said, the seats were right up in the front and I could actually feel the breeze that the models wafted every time they passed by. The show was mostly menswear but a few female models were incorporated into the show as well.

I saw every color of the rainbow on the runway—black to yellow to blue—and materials of every kind—velvet, leather, fur, you name it.

And of course I saw Andrew. And of course I went into a raging blush.

From then, I started avoiding faces altogether and just looked at the clothes—but that kind of turned into a problem as practically topless men started to appear.

Right now everyone is being ushered out of the room as to have enough time to clean up the place before the next show.

"Let's go backstage," Seiya said and pulled me over and against the push of the crowd.

"Oh God," I gasped when we finally made it to the back. I thought I was going to die out there!

Seiya flashed security our backstage passes and ushered me forward by the small of my back.

The place was pretty desolate when we got there—boy, those models sure change fast. There were but a few workers pushing around racks of carefully enclosed clothing and stray models on their way out.

"Well, no one's here, let's—," I started and turned to see Seiya adamantly talking to a certain blonde-haired model while gesturing wildly for me behind his back with a free hand.

'Do I really have to do this now?' I questioned. 'I could just slow-ly back away like nothing happened and—ugh, take your dare like a man, Serena! You can do this!'

I steeled myself and took a few deep breaths to quell the psycho butterflies pounding against the wall of my stomach.

"… for helping me out last time," I heard Seiya say. "Well, better head out to the afterparty now."

Andrew turned away to pull off his shirt and Seiya gave me curt jerks of his head towards the man, whispering: "He's right there, go, go!"

Taking a final breath I marched up to the man and span him around by the shoulder. Ignoring his puzzled face, I stood on my tiptoes and locked my arms behind his neck, one hand in his hair, pulled him down a bit and closed my eyes before planting my lips right smack on top of his.

I felt him drop his shirt and I definitely saw a flash go off through my closed lids.

'Am I doing it wrong?' I wondered as I felt him not responding.

As I was about to pull away, I felt his hands lacing behind my back as he pulled me closer and returned my kiss. When I felt a hint of saliva I freaked out and pushed away, all pink and fluttery.

He opened his eyes lazily, his mouth upturned in a hint of a smile.

"Oink oink," I whispered breathlessly and escaped from his embrace to shuffle behind Seiya's back, totally mortified at what I had said.

'Oink oink? _Oink oink! _Nice one, Serena, very nice.'

_Hweet-hwew_.

I looked up to see a rather handsome black-haired man pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He gave me a smirk—sending me into another flurry of red. I couldn't help but bury my face into my hands.

'Oh please God, let the ground open up and just swallow me up!'

"Who's this?" the stranger asked and walked past Seiya and I. "New fling?"

"I'm not really sure," Andrew answered.

"HA HA!" I felt Seiya's shoulders moving as he laughed. "Andrew, don't you remember her?"

"Not exactly…," he answered with uncertainty.

"This…," Seiya started and spun behind me, ushering me forward. I stubbornly stood with my back to the two men and went as far as to crouch with my hands still in my face.

"Is…." I felt Seiya spin me around and pry my arms apart.

"Serenity…." He sighed and poked at my waist.

'That cheap shot!' I thought as I stood up and let out a loud laugh.

Wide-eyed, I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Tsukino," he finished and draped an arm over my shoulders. "I believe you've met."

"… Miss Piggy?" His voice was tentative and a bit incredulous.

"Ah… hi," I waved weakly.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Miss Piggy?" The dark-haired man gave his friend the eyebrows. "What the hell is going on here?"

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 04 **

**AN : Hope you liked it :D! Review please!**


	5. Gotta Live a Little

**AN : **Sorry for the late update guys (well, late compared to the rate I was uploading the chapters last week). Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

**iluvboys : **I'm really glad you liked it. This chapter's not that funny but meh ;P

**sailorSerena141 : **Thanks for reviewing! Good to hear you love it

**Kiminoke : **Lmao! I didn't realize how funny the chapter was lol. There's more Darien in this chapter but not too much but he'll be making much more frequent appearances soon.

**serenity287 : **Sorry I updated so late :X enjoy

**Kiweee : **You're back! Lol. Hope this chapter is just as good.

**Silver Moon Goddess1 : **Why thank you ;)

**anonymous : **I write to please, hope this one's just as good.

**Chibi Strawberry Neko : **Haha, thanks for the review and enjoy

**DaOnleeSam : **Haha sexy? That's a new one. Oh goodness what will happen in the lemony parts :XX?

**Iced-over-angel ; **Yeah, I liked the idea of Seiya and Serena being really good friends. Thanks.

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **Haha, here you go! Enjoy!

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 05**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #5 : Sometimes you just gotta live a little.**

"Bye," I called softly as the group split.

Darien gave a small wave over his shoulder without turning back while Andrew spun around to give us an exaggerated salute before jogging to catch up to his friend.

Darien Shields aka Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. He had started modeling a year ago and was in the same agency as Andrew. They'd known each other back in high school and had ended up becoming roommates after getting reacquainted.

"Well, how was it?" Seiya asked as we began our trek home—it was but a few blocks away.

"How was what?" I asked as I looked down at my feet. They were really starting to hurt.

"Everything," he answered, pulling me back as I was about to stumble.

"It was nice," I answered curtly. "The show was fantastic and the afterparty was pretty nice—you ditched me for your designer god and I was left talking to strangers—but it was okay."

"And Andrew?"

"Oh God," I blushed, thinking back to the kiss. "I won't be able to look him in the face ever again."

"HA HA!" Seiya slapped my back, almost sending me reeling forward. "I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing him around."

"Just my luck."

Scheming devil.

"That Darien Shields seemed nice," he commented.

"You're already involved in a relationship!" I reminded. There's nothing I hate more than infidelity… not that I'm a dating expert or anything.

"Doesn't mean I can't look, honey," Seiya reminded.

"Pervert."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ah Seiya Kou, what am I going to do with you?

**scene**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

It was morning and I picked out my first outfit in days (simple t-shirt and jeans).

"To cut the rest of you hair off," Seiya answered smoothly, as if he were saying 'to go to the market' or 'to buy some books'.

"What!" I shouted incredulously. "But I already cut my hair!"

"You look beautiful with long hair," Seiya soothed. "But it won't really work for you—it's just too long."

"It's not!" I insisted and grabbed my ponytail.

Seiya gave me the eyebrows. "Usa, you're just about one of the only girl I know who would give Rapunzel competition."

"But—."

"No buts," Seiya cut in. "I already set up an appointment. We can pick up your glasses afterwards."

"Mina Aino has long hair," I grumbled and stubbornly stopped walking.

"And you don't want to be another Mina Aino," Seiya retorted. "I never realized how similar you girls look—we don't need people thinking you're some other version of that girl. You're going to be Serenity Tsukino—ten times better than Mina Aino with versatile shorter hair.

I stood there for a while. "Are you taking revenge on my revenge!"

"Revenge on your—Usagi, just cut your damn hair. It's only going to go get cut to your chest-ish area."

I looked down. That was a _lot _of hair.

"Do you want to be a model or not?" Damn, the ultimatum.

"… Fine."

**scene**

Seiya's friend had only been too glad to get a new wig and I was forced to mournfully part with my hair.

Goodbye hair, I shall never see you again.

After picking up my glasses, we went back to the studio and got me into "decent" clothing for our first interview. Seiya insisted that I wasn't ready to dress myself yet and proceeded to throw things my way. End result: blue silk cami with random yellow splats, khaki knee-length capris, black weaved belt, long assorted brown beaded necklace, deep brown sandals and bag, and huge brown sunglasses.

"We have to pretend to have something going for us," Seiya informed.

"Why?" I will ask it again—why?

"Good publicity," Seiya shrugged. "Okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll just pretend to be hopelessly in love with you and you can just sit there all pretty."

"I don't know…." I had a feeling it would come back to bite me in the butt.

"I'll just drop some hints then," Seiya bargained. "The whole 'Mystery Woman' thing will flop if there isn't _some_ ambiguous attraction between us."

"Ambiguous attraction?" I gave him the eyebrows.

"You know—," Seiya stalled. "Like what we have going right now with the 'Mystery Woman' setup. They _think_ that I like you but they're not 100 sure."

"Eh…."

"Oh come on." Seiya rolled his eyes. "Just trust me on this one."

"…If you're sure…." I can only hope that it won't come back to haunt me.

"Okay," Laura said as she pulled out a tape recorder. We were sitting in a sitting room—big comfy couches and a white table between us. "I'm just going to be asking you guys some questions and it's all going to be recorded onto this."

"Okay." That sounded easy enough.

She clicked the red button and held the machine to her mouth. "May 14, 2006 interview with Seiya Kou and 'Mystery Woman' start." She then placed the recorder down on the table before turning to us.

"Well first thing's first," she started. "Is there a name to this infamous 'Mystery Woman'?"

"Serenity Tsukino," I answered meekly. I still haven't taken a liking to talking to strangers. "But most people call me Serena."

"Well Serena, you've certainly been causing a stir lately, haven't you?"

I laughed awkwardly. "I guess you can say that."

"Are the rumors true? Is Seiya Kou officially off the market?"

"Uh—." I peered over at Seiya.

"Not yet," he interjected.

"Oh—not yet? Is there a possible relationship in the making?"

"I wish," he smiled. "Usa's a beautiful girl—inside and out."

"What is Usa? I've been meaning to ask you…."

"It's my nickname for Serena. Usagi means rabbit in Japanese—she's half and I'm full. She used to have these ridiculously high pigtails when we were younger and the name just stuck."

"Ah, I see."

**scene**

"My God that interview went on forever," I whined and slumped against Seiya's lean frame.

"Are you drained?" He teased. "Because we've got three more to go."

"Oh God," I sighed.

"But hey." Seiya turned to me. "You did pretty well towards the end. No more troubles talking to strangers?"

"Of course there're still troubles," I replied. "Just a bit less… personally, I think it's the clothes."

"HA HA!" Seiya laughed. "Nice one. Well, is this new Usagi ready to nab some lunch?"

Ah, lunch—one of my favorite things to look forward to in a day. "She most certainly is."

**scene**

The week passed as pretty much of a big blur. The interviews were down pat and there was even a photo shoot for one of them. Bit by bit I grew more and more confident in myself and now I can speak more openly to strangers and good-looking people alike. It's quite an incredible transformation if you ask me.

The public now knows me as Serena Tsukino, Seiya Kou's childhood friend and probable love interest. The old me is but a shell and I've emerged as the gorgeous, sweetheart of a model that everyone has come to know me to be.

I like the change in me—I haven't felt this good in years; but truthfully, it scares me. My life was turned upside down and I still have trouble believing that the woman I see in the mirror every morning is me—it just seems way too good to be true. I can only hope that this dream won't come crashing down on me the second I let my guard down.

Well, Seiya's busy with commissions and his new line so he doesn't really have time to play with me; but it's okay—I like staying at home and bumming around with Luna.

I closed the drawer on my vanity—I'd just finished organizing all the stuff Seiya had given to me (he gave me tons!). I looked up to see the blazer from the rich guy still hanging on my closet door. I hadn't thought about him in a long while… I wonder who he is.

But just as I started sinking into fantasia, my phone's shrill ring pierced the air.

_Bee-lee-lee bee-lee-lee_.

I walked out into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Now who could it be?

"Hello? Serena?" His voice was a bit hesitant.

"Ah—Andrew?" My voice faltered. How the heck did he get my number!

"Yeah, hey."

"Um … hi. How'd you…?" I left the question hanging.

"Oh! Seiya gave it to me last time—don't worry, I'm not some stalker or anything like that," he explained.

That—that scheming menace!

"Oh … um … what's up?" I tried my best to keep my voice steady.

'_I'm talking to Andrew Bradshaw! He has my number!_' I inwardly screamed.

"Oh, right," he laughed. "Listen—I was wondering if you're free for a coffee or something anytime soon."

"…." Was he asking me out on a date!

"We can go as friends," he rushed, sensing my mental question. "Anyway, you don't have to go if you don't—."

"I'd love to," I cut in. "I'm free right now actually."

"Really?" His voice perked and filled me with a happy, bubbly feeling. "How about we meet at the _Starbucks_ near _The Crown_ in … 30 minutes sound good?"

"Perfect," I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye." I put the phone back in its cradle and stood there for a second.

_Oh my God, I have a coffee date with Andrew Bradshaw!_

"I have to get ready."

I ran into my room and opened up my closet—it was jam packed with the clothes Seiya had dropped off during the week. Thus began my maniac sliding of hangers in search of the perfect outfit.

**scene**

"Cute," Andrew commented upon seeing what I was wearing. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks," I replied through my blush. "Not so bad yourself."

I had gone for the casual look with a long blue scarf, white racerback tanktop, jeans, and the cutest black flats (okay, okay, I hadn't really picked it out since Seiya had labeled all my clothes with occasions and recommended articles to combine with).

Andrew was looking especially delectable in a striped blue collared shirt (wifebeater peeking through) and jeans. He had on the necklace he seemed to wear everywhere—a black leather chord with a silver rectangular block in the middle.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" I asked. What? I'm curious.

"An ex," he answered curtly. Well, that's the end of that conversation. "Come on."

He took me by the arm and guided me to a two-seater in the back corner upstairs—he held the cake while I held the drinks. After settling in, we took our respective drinks and took long sips.

"Hope you're not all freaked out about me asking you to come here," he commented with a smile.

"You didn't freak me out." I shook my head. "Plus, I had nothing to do all day anyway."

"That's good." He took another sip. "But I honestly don't do this very often—you're the first girl I've called out without really getting to know."

"Oh really?" I'd have to say I was a bit surprised.

He nodded. "Well, yeah. Call me a sap but I don't know, there was this instant … feeling."

"I see …." I nodded. Was that before or after I changed? Probably after—but whatever.

"So um … I read some interviews on you lately and … is there anything going on between you and Seiya?"

I nearly splurt out my drink.

"No!" I chocked out. "No no no, it's all just for publicity. We're best buds; that's all."

He looked relieved. "Oh good. I was a bit worried there."

I came to a realization. "Did you think that I came here while I had something going on with Seiya?"

"Well," he started. "Technically we're here as friends so…."

I giggled. "But of course. Well, let's get better acquainted. What do you want to know?"

"No specific questions," he replied. "And you can eat the cake, Miss Piggy; I know you want it."

I blushed. "Why thank you." I picked up a fork and cut off a chunk before savoring the flavor in my mouth.

"Mmm," I closed my eyes for a bit and smiled. "This is some good stuff. You should really have some."

Andrew stared for a bit and I started to feel a bit unsettled.

"Do I have some cake on my face?" I asked.

Then he reached over and cupped behind my ear, pulling me a bit forward as he leaned over and smacked me one right on the lips. He sat back down, licking the cream off his lips.

Did he just kiss me! Do people even do that?—randomly kiss people?

"Whoa." He looked like he just came to. "I'm sorry—I don't know what got into me."

"Um… no," I said in a daze.

My sixteenth kiss, just snatched away from me like nothing. Well, I guess turnabout is fair play; I did snatch a kiss off of Andrew… but still.

"You're a pretty dangerous girl to be around," Andrew grinned. "Maybe I should get away from you before I make more of a fool out of myself."

"We should at least finish our food," I insisted. Why waste good food?

And so, we stabbed at the cake in silence and sipped out drinks until all that was left was the ice. Afterwards, Andrew walked me to my apartment and now we're standing awkwardly by the entrance.

"Um… bye," I muttered, holding his gaze.

"Bye," he replied and started off. A few steps later he doubled back, scratching his head as he approached me.

I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows as if to ask: "What is it?"

"Um… me and a bunch of other people from the agency are hanging out tomorrow night, do you want to come?"

Sunday night? Why not?

"Sure," I smiled. "What time?"

He flashed a boyish grin. "I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow. Do you have a cellphone?"

"Yeah."

After we exchanged phones and put in our numbers, I went upstairs to my room, all giddy and flustered.

**scene**

"How do I look, Luna?" I asked and gave a little twirl. I was looking pretty killer in a slinky silver-blue halter (I thought it was risqué to the max but compared to all the other "party" tops, it was totally tame), black skirt, and strappy heels.

Luna mewed before going back to her food.

"Have it your way," I laughed and walked over to the mirror above my shoe cabinet.

_Dee lee lee lee lee _

I looked at my cellphone screen and saw Andrew's name prancing about.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena, you ready?" My stomach felt tingly from excitement.

"Yeah," I replied, fixing my hair. I had fluffily clipped my bangs back and made my hair slightly wavy (Seiya had sat me down and become my hair/makeup guru over the week).

"Come on down," he instructed. "I'm here with Darien, is that okay?"

"Sure. See you in a few." I hung up and slipped my cell into a white clutch before locking my door and springing into the elevator.

When I got outside, Andrew was leaning against a silver sports car. Upon seeing me, he whistled in appreciation and opened the back sear door.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice car."

"Thanks."

Startled, I looked up to see Darien in the driver's seat. He glanced at me through the rear view mirror and gave a wolfish grin.

"Hey there."

I blushed. "Hi." Why are models so darn good-looking?

"My car's in the shop," Andrew explained as he got into the passenger seat.

"I see." Interesting—pick up a girl… as a _passenger_ in your _friend's_ car. Would you look at that? Now I've seen everything.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I settled into the black leather seat. Hmm, comfy.

"Sit tight little girl," Darien smirked. "We're not in Kansas no more."

And with that, we went roaring off into the New York City streets.

**scene**

"Oh my God!" I laughed. "Do you guys do this all the time?"

Andrew shrugged. "From time to time."

I was having a blast. Everyone had gathered over at one of the guys' houses and was playing board games like Cranium and Apples to Apples. There was some casual drinking of soda and beer and of course, gobbling down of fattening junk food and boxes of Chinese takeout.

"Sometimes we just get together and let loose. The junk we eat on board game nights totals a week's worth of calories for some of the people here—but we all eat it anyway since we might as well commit the sin together," he went on to explain.

"Why the games?" I asked. "I thought that we were going to go to a club or something."

He laughed. "We're all kids at heart—and these games are surprisingly addicting; you'll be surprised how late we go on to play 'em. Most of us end up sleeping over."

"But it's not like we _don't _go to clubs," he assured. "Just … not tonight."

"Interesting," I commented, taking a sip of Diet Coke (it's addicting I tell you!).

"So what'd you think?" he asked, peering over his can of beer.

"It's great," I answered truthfully. "I never knew board games could be so fun. And everyone's so nice—thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Andrew waved off. "You should come to our poker nights; now _that's _fun."

"Can't wait." I beamed.

"We're playing another round," a random girl called over. "Hurry up you guys!"

"Alright, alright," Andrew replied and took my hand, leading me over to the living room for some board game action.

"Lookie here," one of the guys said as he wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Darien (Chad was it?). Darien peered over and smirked.

"Hurry up and start the game," Andrew said as he sat us down on some open floor space.

"I'm not on Andrew's team this time!" Zoicite shouted.

"What?" said person huffed. "Why not?"

Darien quirked an eyebrow. "Andrew, you suck at Cranium."

Andrew huffed. "Whatever. Well, at least I know Serena wants to be on my team right Serena?" He turned to me with hopeful eyes.

"Ah, sorry, Andrew," I apologized sheepishly. "I kind of want to win."

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Come sit with a real winner, Serena," Nephrite said as he pulled at my hand.

"Watch it," Andrew warned and drew me back with an arm around my shoulders; practically plastering me against him.

I blushed—the proximity and the situation were just too much. Just the thought that guys—let alone gorgeous ones—are even remotely interested me is just too unreal. Suddenly I'm getting bombarded by foreign thoughts and emotions—does he like me? Do I like him?

Bottom line, I'm really flattered and for the first time ever I feel… special. I'm all smiles and everything's just lovely.

"Andrew's got it bad," Molly cooed.

"Shut up," he retorted, grinning all the while. "Start the damn game."

"Alright," Darien started as he leaned forward. "Four groups of three. I'll do you guys all a favor and volunteer myself to be in Andrew's group."

"Then it's a team," Andrew said and pushed some stuff away to make room for Darien. "Don't worry guys, we'll win."

"If only," I sighed and shared a look with Darien before we cracked up.

And so, we partied on—laughing at poor imitations and getting frustrated over red Data Head cards. I felt like a kid again—it was great. We went into frenzies with Apples to Apples and busted out with old-school Jenga.

We went through so many games that I literally lost count—and amidst all the chaotic fun, I fell asleep, a small smile on my lips and warm arms wrapped around my slumbering form.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 05 **

**AN : Whoo! **That was a pretty long chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Got some Andrew/Serena development and some fake Seiya/Serena and she got to get to know Darien a little. All in a day's work. **REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	6. Tipsy Kisses

**AN : Oh goodness guys sorry for the lateness ;; I was rather busy. But I made the chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for it :D. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Kiminoke : **Ah sorry the armed man is not revealed :XX I was so torn over what to do with him that I just decided to leave it out for now xD

**srsmoon : **Oh God, forgive me for the lateness and enjoy!

**iluvboys : **Bah, sorry it's so late. Hope this chapter's okay.

**Chibi Strawberry Neko : **Haha, my goodness I haven't played board games in a while. I lost 'em all when I moved ;(

**Kiweee : **Ack xD I didn't think that it was that good, thanks!

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **Lol, I was going to delete that whole part but I just _had _to keep that line so it stayed.

**serenity287 : **I updated late again ;; don't worry I promise the next one will be update quickly

**TsukinoGoddess : **Well if you like Andrew, you're going to love this chapter, lol.

**anonymous : **It's supposed to float in that direction late on but for now, shh, the story can go anywhere

**DaOnleeSam : **Scandalous! One of my favorite words ever. Enjoy the chap.

**raye85 : **Why thank you very much ;P Enjoy

**Silver Moon Goddess1 : **Ahah, I updated late sorry :X Enjoy the slightly longer chapter

**Mirna : **YES! I am an avid Diet Coke addict! Finally, someone understands!

**Darcy : **Acks, sorry I updated so late! Thanks for reviewing

**Iknowascandal : **I love your username! How Gossip Girl-y… not that I really like the series but yeah lol . Enjoy.

**.-.E.m.m.a.s.t.a.r.z.-. : **Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy.

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 06**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #6 : Tipsy kisses are _sweet_**

"Ah—hauem." I sat up and yawned, stretching out all the sore muscles of my body. After a small scratch of my head I plopped back down and snuggled into some nice warm … carpet?

Blearily, I opened my eyes, fighting off tears from sleeping with my contacts on and focused in on the wall clock. Six o'clock.

'Ugh! It is way too early for this.' I still can't believe that I haven't shaken the habit of waking up at this ungodly hour.

"Hm," a guy grunted and I felt a leg land on top of mine. Then something started to tickle at my stomach… and then something rolled on top of my hand.

… Something's not right here.

I groggily reopened my eyes and lifted my head to focus on my surroundings. It didn't take long to realize that I was in an island of models.

"Ugh," I grunted as I pulled my arm out from under Molly's body. I proceeded to shove Chad's head off my stomach and Andrew's leg off of mine. Lazily, I got up and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water.

After padding across a sea of body parts, I managed to fetch myself a glass of water and headed towards the fire escape for some fresh air. I was a bit startled to see that someone was already there.

"Mornin'," he greeted as he peered back at me from his perched spot on the railing.

"M-morning," I replied and took a seat on a chair, sipping at my water.

'What is _he _doing up so early?'

"… You smoke?" I questioned.

Darien looked at the cigarette in his hands and smirked. "It would seem so."

"You'll die early, ya know."

"Hmm…," he hummed uninterestedly before inhaling deeply.

I shifted uncomfortably… silences—awkward or not—unsettle me deeply.

"I feel icky," I blurted out. … _I feel icky? _That's a good one.

He looked up with a raised eyebrow and turned so that he was leaning on the railing and facing me.

"I mean…," I continued. "I'm wearing yesterday's clothes and yesterday's make-up and my contacts are killing me."

"You want me to drive you home, princess?" He smirked. Great, now he thinks I'm a spoiled brat.

"Um… I don't know…." It felt weird leaving when everyone else was still sleeping.

"I doubt anyone would mind," he commented.

"… Okay," I gave in and got up.

He snubbed out his cigarette and jerked his head to the side. "Let's go."

"What are you—wait, down the _fire escape_!" Is this man _insane_!

"Why not," he shrugged before making his way to the ladder.

"Is that even legal!" Wouldn't people think we were thieves trying to get ourselves in?

"I'm pretty sure it isn't but it's not like that's gonna stop us." He was already making his way down to the escape below us.

"When did this turn into an _us_?" I questioned and looked down at him through the fire escape bottom.

"Come on," Darien egged. "Live a little."

"You're crazy," I laughed and shook my head.

"I know," he grinned. "Come on."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered and got myself onto the ladder.

"Don't look up," I warned him. I don't need some crazy—albeit good-looking—model looking up my skirt.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

In no time we were down to the last fire escape and Darien literally jumped a good 10 feet onto the grass—barefooted.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I questioned. What? You can't expect me to fly down to my doom!

"I'll catch you," he replied and clapped before extending his arms.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, leave my life in the hands of a lunatic."

"I'm sure Andrew would kill me if I let you splat onto the ground," he retorted.

I blushed. "Okay, I'm coming down."

With that, I gathered my legs together as tightly and possible and jumped down. Darien caught me with a grunt and spun a little before letting me down onto the ground.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he smiled.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I asked embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, princess," Darien dismissed. "Come on, my car's around the corner."

I nodded and padded after him. That _was _fun. It was probably one of the craziest things I had ever done in my life.

When we got to his car, I walked over to the side and got into the passenger seat.

"I live on—," I started.

"I remember where you live," he cut in before starting the car up.

"Oh," I replied dumbly. "Okay."

We sat in silence as he drove us to my apartment but it was a nice silence… not awkward or uncomfortable—but I still felt a bit unsettled.

"Um… thanks," I said when we pulled up in front of my building.

"No problem," he shrugged off and unlocked the doors.

I pushed the door open with my foot and got off. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Mhm," Darien nodded curtly and I slammed the car door. I watched as he did a U-turn and was puzzled when he pulled up next to me, window down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pink." And then, he pulled the window up and drove off.

It wasn't until I was changing out of my clothes in the shower that I realized he was talking about my panties.

**scene**

"HA HA!" .

"Shut up! I've never been more mortified in my life."

It's Tuesday afternoon at Seiya's studio. He was almost done with all his work and he had plenty of time before the deadline so I was allowed to go to work with him again. I'd just finished telling him about the party and the whole underwear incident.

"Are you sure about that?" He peered over at me from his table. I was lying down on the one next to it.

"That I was mortified? Of course I'm sure!" No duh.

"I don't know, I can think of a few _pretty _mortifying incidences in your life."

"Like what?" How can they measure up to Darien catching glimpses at my underwear?

"Like the time you fell into the lake senior year—."

"I didn't fall in, I was _pushed _in!" I cut in.

He rolled his eyes. "The time you were _pushed _into the lake senior year and you had on that white dress."

Oh God, the lake incident. A few nasty girls had thought it would be fun to push me off the dock and into the lake during a party (I had been invited by association to Seiya). I was wearing a white dress (white had been the theme of the party) and needless to say I was soaked and my dress had become totally transparent. My bra and underwear shone through and everything—they weren't even matching!

"Yeah, but you saved me," I pointed out, blowing a piece of hair off my face.

"Hmm," he shrugged.

Seiya had convinced a few friends to grab the girls who had pushed me and jump in after me. Soon jumping in the lake turned cool and everyone was doing it—regardless of the underwear exposure that it brought along. He'd swum over and draped his huge (white) jacket over me so that I'd be totally covered when I got out.

"And what about the time you tripped during the ballet recital?" he pointed out.

"I thought we discussed that we would never mention that whole ballet era ever again."

Ballet; it had been the bane of my existence for many of my younger years. During junior year I'd tripped during a ballet recital and messed up the whole show by knocking a few girls down with me. Needless to say I never returned to the dance studio out of shame and in fear of receiving the smite of the other ballerinas there.

"Still, that was _pretty _bad," Seiya said and continued to sew.

"I guess," I shrugged. "But still!"

"There are far more embarrassing things than flashing your panties to a guy, Usa," Seiya lectured.

"Fine, you win," I sighed and turned over on my stomach to face him. "So when's the next show?"

"In a week," he answered and brushed out a few stray threads from the top he was working on.

"When do you think you'll be done working?" I asked.

"I'm going to have the models fitted this Thursday over at the other studio and then that'd be pretty much it until the day of the show," he answered.

Seiya has two studios. This one—his second home and workplace (he has a bed here for God's sake!)—and another one for fitting. Remember when I told you no one steps into this studio? Yeah. He went so far as to rent another studio about twenty blocks over so that it would stay that way. It's smaller and only has one table and sewing machine but still, it'd save him a lot of money to just use this one—not that he needs it.

Come to think of it, I've always wondered why Seiya chooses to live in a dinky apartment instead of a huge flat. Hello, he's filthy rich! His pieces go for tens and thousands of dollars.

"Why don't you live more extravagantly?" I asked.

"Talk about random," he commented. "I like my life as it is."

"You _like _living in a dinky apartment building?" I gave him the eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." He set down the top. "I live comfortably and I have everything I need. I don't need some huge ass flat; I'm fine with a one room apartment. I don't need to flash my money everywhere."

"Hm." And this is coming from the same guy who pays $20 for a $6.50 cab ride. Interesting.

"I just love how hypocritical you are," I laughed.

"_Please_, I ama humble man," he scoffed.

"You go on and think that." I rolled off the table. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Alright, alright. I'm done with this top anyway."

"Oh!" I squealed. "Let's eat some Thai food! I haven't had it in _forever_."

**scene**

"So," Seiya drawled. "Are you gonna call Andrew?"

"What!" I nearly spat my drink out.

"Well, he certainly _sounds _interested." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No—no!" I shook my head furiously. "He's probably just playing around, I mean, _him _liking _me_; no way.

Seiya gave me a serious look. "Serena."

Oh no, my real name.

"You're a beautiful girl. There's no reason that someone wouldn't like you—it'd be _unnatural _for a guy not to feel attracted to you. And you're a sweetheart too so it's all the better."

I gave him a bland face. "You've been telling me that for the past what years now?"

"Well, now you don't hide yourself," Seiya replied and pushed my forehead back.

"Well," I huffed. "I don't like shallow people."

Seiya gave me a look. "Usa, you won't find _one _person in this world who isn't at least a _teeny _bit shallow."

"I'm not shallow," I retorted. Ha! Got ya there.

Seiya raised his eyebrow in an 'oh-really?' look. He pointed behind me and I turned back to see a rather portly man chowing down on a plate of spicy spare ribs.

"Would you go out with that guy?"

The said man noticed us looking at him and he had the audacity to wink and send a smooch, giving us a barbeque sauce covered lip smile afterwards.

I shuddered and turned back. "I'm not being shallow by saying no to him; he's just plain greasy and I'm not even sure if that kiss was meant for you or me!"

"Well then," Seiya shrugged. "Would you have gone out with him if he didn't send that disturbing wink-kiss-smile?"

"If he had a nice personality, sure," I tossed back.

"Pft," Seiya scoffed. "You don't fool me for a second. You're just as shallow as the rest of us."

"Am not!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," Seiya leaned forward. "Pick out the most attractive guy in this room—besides me of course—and I'll be the judge of that."

"Have it your way," I said and scanned the room for said male.

"Him," I answered and pointed to a scrawny looking guy in the corner. He had a bit of a lanky frame with longish red hair and a few freckles gracing his cheeks. He was alone, demurely eating his curry rice while looking out the window.

"The beefy blonde guy?" Seiya questioned.

"No, the redhead," I corrected.

Seiya gave me a look. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"Note serious face."

"You've got to be kidding me! He's so shrimpy. There's something perpetually wrong with your tastes. How do you go from _me _to _that guy_?"

"He looks nice," I defended. "Look, he's not a messy eater and he observes the world around him instead of looking straight into some girl's boobs like that blondie over there."

Seiya didn't look all too convinced.

"And freckles are sexy!" I quipped.

Seiya continued giving me the 'oh-my-dear-Lord-this-girl-needs-help-ASAP' look for a bit before putting his head into his right hand and shaking it.

"I don't know what to do with you," he confessed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are _such _a drama queen."

"Don't you care what your babies will look like?"

"I'm sure people don't go looking for spouses based on how their _babies _will look like."

"You'd be _pretty _surprised…."

"Well, _I _will marry out of love to a man who'll love me even if I gain 2100 pounds."

Seiya whistled. "Usa, I'm not even sure if _I _would love you after you gain 200 pounds."

"Oh, shut up," I said and playfully whacked him in the arm.

"Drunken noodles and Fisherman's Madness with jasmine rice," the waitress announced and placed the plates between us.

"Ah," I sighed as I inhaled deeply. "Let's eat!"

"Careful," Seiya teased. "Don't want you gaining 200 pounds now."

I responded with a big chomp of noodles.

**scene**

"And then he all out fainted on top of her! _Five _people had to pull him off and she nearly died from suffocation," Seiya laughed. I giggled along and paused as I felt the familiar vibrating of my cell phone.

I cleared my throat. "Hello?"

'Who is it?' Seiya mouthed.

"Serena?" My breath halted. It was Andrew.

'Who is it!' Seiya mouthed again.

I shooed him off. "Hi Andrew! What's up?"

"Andrew?" Seiya whispered sharply.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night," Andrew answered. "That is, if you have time to—."

Aw, he's flustered. How flattering.

"You mean on a date?" Seiya looked absolutely livid from all my shooing.

"Um, yeah."

"With me?"

Andrew burst out laughing. Did I mention how much I like his laugh?

"Who else is there?" he asked; I could feel the smile in his eyes.

"O-okay." _Oh my God, oh my God!_

"I'll pick you up at eight." He sounded like a kid who'd been slipped five dollars to spend at the candy store. "Dress formally."

"I will." _Oh my God, oh my God! _"See you then."

Seiya took my cell phone out of my hands and snapped it shut. "Let me guess, '_Oh my God, oh my God_'?"

"I have a date with Andrew Bradshaw!" I shouted. "_Oh my God, oh my God!_"

Seiya shook his head in amusement. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have to spend a long time with you tomorrow."

I have a date with Andrew Bradshaw! _Me_! With _Andrew Bradshaw_! This is _effing unbelievable!_

**scene**

"How do I look?" I asked and posed in front of Seiya, arms extended.

"Smokin'," Seiya blew out his thumb-index finger gun and stuffed it into an invisible sling.

I was wearing a strapless black eyelet cutout dress with a white eyelet cutout layer underneath. I had a long white wrap around my arms and black buckle slides donned my feet. My hair was down in loose waves and pearls rested on my neck and ears.

There were three loud honks from outside and a flutter of nervousness came over me.

"That's him," I murmured.

"Hurry up and get on out of here," Seiya commanded as he pushed me by the butt towards the door.

"Don't touch my butt," I laughed as I swat his hands away.

"Hmph," he pouted. "I'm sure you'd let _Andrew _touch 'em."

I gasped dramatically. "On the first date? I am _not _that kind of girl!"

He smiled and handed me a white clutch with a big black ribbon across it. "Don't forget this."

"Thanks," I took it and smiled before giving Seiya a deep hug. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," he shrugged off sheepishly. The honks went off again. "Now go!"

"Okay," I smiled. "Wish me luck."

He raised an eyebrow. "Usa, you won't be needing it."

When I got out Andrew was leaning against a red sports car in black slacks, a gold buckle black belt, crisp white dress shirt, and a white blazer. His hair was nicely yet messily gelled and as usual, he wore his necklace.

Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger door and helped me in before getting into the driver's seat.

"Is this your car?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Yep," he answered, pulling out of the no parking zone. "Picked it up this morning. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You look nice too. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered. "Hope you don't plan on going home too early."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what will we be doing that requires so much time?"

"You'll see."

**scene**

"Oh my God, Andrew," I said as we were seated. "_Peacock Alley_? Isn't it a tidbit too… upscale for a first date?"

Andrew smiled and waved it off. "It's fine. Order whatever you want."

We were sitting in _Peacock Alley_, a very upscale French restaurant that required formal wear. I'd heard a lot about it at _Mode _but I'd never dreamed that I would ever eat there. Entrees averaged over $40 and I wasn't exactly flowing with money.

"What do you want to eat?" Andrew asked, while skimming through the menu.

"Oh God, I don't know," I replied. "I don't really go to fancy restaurants that often."

"Foie gras' always good," he suggested. "But honestly, everything's great here."

"Then…." I skimmed my eyes over the menu again. "I'll have the sea bass."

"Okay then." Andrew turned to the waitress. "One sea bass, one foie gras, and one poached chicken with Gascon stuffing. And may we have a bottle of Chardonnay?"

"One sea bass, one foie gras, and one poached chicken with a bottle of Chardonnay?" the waitress inquired. With Andrew's nod she scurried off to the kitchens.

"So," Andrew started and focused his gaze on my face. "I didn't get to say bye to you the other day."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Darien just offered to take me home and I ended up leaving. Sorry."

"It's fine," Andrew waved off. "But I have your shoes and bag in the car."

"Oh! That's right—I totally forgot about them."

We idled on small talk as the wine came out and the food was brought out before us. It was delicious and I guzzled down glasses of wine with it. It was 10:30 by the time we actually got out of there, crème brulee consumed and tip left on the table.

"Where are we going?" I asked and smiled. My face was a bit flushed from the wine and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Central Park." Andrew peered over and caressed my cheek with a free hand. "You're so cute."

"Why thank you," I beamed.

When we got out of the car, it was a bit chilly and I wrapped my wrap tightly around me. Looking at my slightly shivering form, Andrew laughed and casually slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's walk," he said and guided me over to the park path.

It was dark and only a few people were about. The street lights gave the place a nice yellow glow and the cars a nice backdrop sound.

"So how'd you like our first date?" Andrew asked.

"Hmm, it's nice," I answered and leaned into his chest. Whoo, that wine is doing me good. My God, I'm such a bad drinker.

"Just nice?" He joked.

I giggled. "It was great. My goodness I haven't gone out on a date for a _loonngg _time."

"Is that so? And did this one meet expectations?" He grinned down at me.

"Mhm," I nodded and peered at him. "Do you like me Andrew Bradshaw?"

"Well, Serena Tsukino, I would think that I like the girl I bring out to dinner," he replied.

"But why? I'm sure there are tons of prettier girls you can choose from." By now we stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the path.

"Serena, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of having dinner with and I'd be honored to be able to take you out again."

I cocked my head to the side. "Are you asking me out?"

He laughed. "Yes, Serena Tsukino, I am asking you out on a second date."

Oh he is just too beautiful.

"But I barely know anything about you," I teased and put my hands on my hips.

"Haha." Oh how I love that laugh. "What do you want to know?" He reclaimed my shoulders and we proceeded to walk.

"Everything," I answered bluntly. "How's your family? Did you always live in New York? I don't know. How many girlfriends did you have before? Stuff like that."

"Hmm," he titled his head in thought. "My family's fine, I'm an only child. My folks live in Long Island and I visit them from time to time. I moved here from New Jersey when I was five and I haven't left since. As for girlfriends … too many."

"Too many?" I laughed. "How can you have too many girlfriends? Just tell me the number."

"I don't think I can even remember," he confessed.

I eyed him in shock. "You're a player!"

He broke out in laughter. "I admit I used to be one back when I was a teenager but I calmed down after my ex."

"The one who gave you the necklace?" I looked at it reflecting the yellow glow of the streetlamps.

"Mhm," he nodded.

"How long did you go out with her?" What? I'm curious and tipsy, let me be rude for once.

"Four years," he answered with a bit of a faraway face. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Hm," I gazed at my feet. "My dad's Japanese and my mom's British, they met in the States. I have a little brother named Sammy… he's in college right now but he's still an annoying brat sometimes—but I still love him. Ah… I was born in Queens and Seiya lived right next door. And boyfriends… I've only had one."

Andrew did a double take. "Only one?"

"Yep." It's a sad story indeed.

"How is that _possible_?" Ha, funny.

"Because I'm ugly and shy—or I used to before—you get what I mean," I replied exasperatedly.

"I still find that hard to believe." He gave me a look. "Okay, were you ever _seeing _someone?"

I shook my head and giggled. "Nope. Just one boyfriend. I don't know how I even managed that but, yeah—it was Seiya so—."

"Whoa, whoa." We stopped walking. "Your only boyfriend was _Seiya Kou_?"

Jeez, he looks like I just announced that I had an extra ear on the top of my head.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Well that's a surprise," he murmured. "But there's nothing between you right now?" He looked at me for confirmation.

"Nope," I shook my head. "He's my best bud."

Andrew's lips were still in a bit of a frown. Aw, he's jealous.

"Are you jealous," I asked, all smiles.

"Psh, no," Andrew denied with a scratch of his head. Too cute.

And then—I swear to God it was the alcohol! I would never do it on my own!—I did something crazy. I grabbed his face and stared for a few seconds. He seemed a bit puzzled and silently stared back. I then got on my tiptoes and brought his head down for a kiss. It was short and sweet, a nice rubbing of lips.

"Don't be jealous," I whispered. "I like _you_." And then, blushing from what I had done, I turned around and rushed ahead.

"Look, it's Balto!" I pointed to the dog sculpture over on the rock a few trees down.

I felt Andrew take hold of my wrist and I turned back, an inquisitive smile in place. His face was intent as he placed his other hand on the back of my head and without a word, leaned his face down to mine.

"And—," I started but was cut off as his lips reached mine.

He gave me a long chaste kiss and my mind blanked. It was like I was pulled into a fairy world and was floating in a beam of light. He let go of my wrist and my eyes automatically shut as I locked my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes for more access. In the back of my mind, my kiss counter was going off but the wine just hazed it all out—all I could focus on was Andrew and Andrew's lips on mine.

The kisses became shorter and more … is urgent the right word for it? I just went with the flow of things, tilting my head as the kisses became open-mouthed. His lips pulled at mine, leaving a slight trail of saliva. Normally, I would have pulled out right then and there, but the inner bad girl in me was urging me on, throwing conscience and self-awareness to the side.

As Andrew began to press his tongue over my lips and between them, a strange, tingling, warm feeling pooled at the bottom of my abdomen—things were really heating up. I could feel the tip of his tongue against my teeth as it seeped between the cracks of my lips and then I sobered up.

I opened my eyes to see his closed ones in front of mine. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed back a bit. When that seemed to do nothing, I pushed a bit harder and took a step back. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and put my hands on my burning cheeks.

"You didn't like it?" Andrew asked with a troubled, confused face. Oh, he is just too much!

"It's not that I didn't," I hastily explained. "It felt good—really good. I'm just ... not ready for that kind of stuff."

"Hm?"

Oh boy …, how will I explain this one?

"I've never, you know, _French kissed_ before," I whispered. "It feels weird—I got all tingly and …" I looked up at him, at a loss of what to say.

He grinned. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I nodded.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked. I nodded again and he gingerly placed an arm around my shoulders and led me back to the car, me tripping a dozen times on the way.

The ride home was silent, but I was too preoccupied to be unsettled. Andrew walked me upstairs and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before I went in.

Once inside, I spotted Luna on the counter and I grabbed her by the sides and twirled her around as I did a little dance.

_Oh my God, oh my effing God!_

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 06 **

**AN : Finally! **Sorry it took so long, guys. My brain just totally shut down with the impending weekend. I'll update again _really _soon to make up for my slowpoke behavior. **REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	7. Prince Diamond's Birthday Bash

**AN : Oh gosh I was planning to update yesterday but I totally clunked out at 6:30 and woke up at 5:30 this morning oo Sorry guys! **And **whoas **review drop. It went from 16 to 7 oo! Well, here's the next chapter.

**Kiminoke : **Lol thanks for being so hooked ;P This is a very early morning update as well. Hope you like

**Kiweee : **Uhks xP Sorry for the unbearable wait. Enjoy

**serenity287 : **Haha, more Andrew/Serena action in this chapter xP

**TsukinoGoddess : **Oh God, forgive me for the lateness and enjoy!

**Silver Moon Goddess1 : **Thanks ;D Enjoy the slightly fast updated chapter

**DaOnleeSam : **LMAO, General Hospital. Don't worry I haven't dated either :XX I hate how everyone gets all 'OH MY GOD YOU NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!' when they find out. Psh, this girl does not need a boy in her life xP

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **Aw, thanks. Here you go and enjoy.

**Ixheartxyaoi : **hello there ; thanks for reviewing lol and yes, Serena rocks

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 07**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #7: You'll get invited to Prince Diamond's Birthday Bash**

"La la la la la la la la," I sang as I twirled around the kitchen, mop in hand.

A week had passed and it was the day of Seiya's show. My days since the _Peacock Alley _dinner were filled with Seiya and Andrew.

I'd gotten fitted on Thursday with all the other models over at the second studio and I've got to say that Seiya's line is _amazing_. Everything was a tone of yellow, blue, white, or pink. Seiya refused to let me near his speech paper so I had no idea what he was going to say that night.

There's a total of thirty outfits—three to be worn by me. I'm to go first, speed change, go again, speed change, and then finish last. It's really exciting—it's my official debut as the face to Seiya Kou (the line that is).

In between meals with Seiya, I went out with Andrew—I even went to one of his photo shoots for Armani Exchange. Sometimes I caught up with him at _The Crown _and had lunch with him there. But we're not really a couple yet—just seeing each other.

Today we both had nothing to do so we were going to catch a movie at two, eat, and then go to the show.

It's one now so if I get ready now I can get there by 1:50. Setting the mop to the side, I gave Luna a pat before rushing into my room.

Striped blue-tone cami and white capris on: 1:05.

Earrings, necklace, watch on : 1:07.

Hair in half-up do : 1:09.

Hair in bun : 1:10.

Hair in low ponytail : 1:12.

Eyelashes curled and mascara on : 1:20.

Light blush brushed : 1:21.

Lip gloss spread : 1:22.

Elephant of a pink bag in hand : 1:23.

Elephant of a pink bag filled with cellphone, wallet, small makeup bag, book, glasses, pens, notepad : 1:30.

At shoe cabinet : 1:31.

Cute navy flats on : 1:38.

Gauzy blue handkerchief tied around neck : 1:39.

And 1:40, I am _out _of here.

**scene**

"Need any help there, Miss Piggy," Andrew teased as we sat down in our seats.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically.

I was holding a large tub of buttered popcorn with extra salt and gummy bears in the other. Andrew held our large Diet Coke and a small bag of not buttered, unsalted popcorn.

"Are you sure you can finish all that?" Andrew asked and eyed my food as we sat down.

"Trust me," I replied. "I can eat all this and more."

He poked my stomach and laughed as I squirmed away. "How do you stay so skinny?"

"Fast metabolism," I answered matter-of-factly. "Are _you _sure you _want _to finish that?"

I mean, come on, bland popcorn? Yuck.

"I like 'em this way," he replied and popped in a popcorn. "Yum."

I stuck out my tongue and made a face. Andrew laughed before closing his mouth over it and pulling out.

"Ew," I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

He gave me a perverted grin before settling into his seat, the movie was starting.

But I couldn't focus on the previews—I was too busy thinking about how my _tongue _was in _Andrew's mouth _for a moment there.

I still wasn't used to kissing. We never really did French kiss … just got really close to it before I backed out. He's really nice about it … which makes me feel bad—but still; he's always pulling stunts like this, making me squirm. Last time he started licking and nipping and blowing into my ear while we were in the back of a crowded elevator—as if no one was there! I came out all flustered and totally red.

I felt something on my hand and I looked down to see Andrew's fingers laced with mine. Looking up at his face, I saw him intently looking at the screen as if nothing had happened.

I smiled as he squeezed my hand, not taking his eyes of the screen.

… I like him. I _really really _like him.

**scene**

"We're going to be late!" I shouted and laughed as we ran down the street.

Dinner had taken longer than usual and it is now 7:25. I'm supposed to be prepping at 7:30 for the 8:00 show.

"We'll make it," Andrew assured and made his way past a few slow-moving grannies.

I face vaulted. We were too many blocks away to make it in less than five minutes—Seiya was going to kill me.

_Beep Beep_.

I looked over and saw a familiar silver sports car pulled up besides us. The passenger's window went down and I nearly jumped for joy.

"Darien!" Andrew stopped and started jogging back towards me.

"Need a lift?" Darien smirked.

"Hey, man," Andrew greeted and got into the passenger seat. I got in behind.

"Going to your show?" Darien asked as he pulled back into the lane.

"Yeah," I replied, still catching my breath. "I have to be there in … 4 minutes!"

He laughed. "Don't worry; we'll be there on time."

And we were. Darien weaved through the Manhattan traffic like a pro and got me there with a few seconds to spare.

"Bye! Thanks! See you!" I shouted as I bounded out of the car, monstrous pink tote thumping after me.

"Knock 'em dead!" Andrew shouted out from the open window.

**scene**

"Right on time," Seiya said as I got backstage.

"You know me," I laughed and went with him as he pulled me over to a narrow garment rack with my three ensembles, fresh out of their protective covering and ready for wearing.

"Remember, pink, blue, then white!" Seiya chided.

"I know, I know." We only went over it what … a million times?

"Okay," Seiya nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hurry up and change and get your ass to hair and makeup."

I laughed. "Calm down, Seiya; it'll be _fine_."

"Yeah, yeah," he jeered. "Hurry up and change. Paris, I told you _blue _not white!"

He gave of an exasperated sigh and ran off. I smiled and quickly slipped out of my clothes—trying to get it all over with before anyone spotted me. I still don't get how models can just stand around naked like it's nothing. It's embarrassing to the max!

"Usagi, take your bra off!"

"What!" I spun backwards and open-mouthedly stared at Seiya. "You let me wear one last time!"

"Not this time!" He shouted back from whatever he was doing. "Hurry up, everyone else is doing it."

I gaped and tried to come up with an argument. All around me models were wearing only thongs and tossing bras aside. Oh what a straight man would do to get in here….

"And wear a thong," he instructed and zipped over to deposit a black thong in my hands before running off to fix something else.

I stared at the lacy contraption in hand and turned totally red. Wordlessly, I turned around to face my rack and held onto the pink dress with my chin while I unhooked my bra. Letting it fall to the floor, I quickly stepped into the dress and zipped it up before anyone could catch a good glimpse of my boobs.

The fabric felt great against my skin, nice and cold from its long isolation. The main fabric of the dress was dark pink covered the bottom of my neck. It ended mid-thigh and had a strip of blue satin running across my lower abdomen. I quickly pulled on the short, stiff white blazer that went over it and folded up the sleeves at my elbows.

Sliding down my underwear and slipping on the thong before putting on matching blue heels and running over to hair, they quickly fixed my hair into a messy bun with tendrils falling on the sides. The makeup crew quickly applied pink to my lips and cheeks before giving me fake lashes and subtly glittery lids. A silver rhinestone was attached to the corner of my left eye and I was sent off for the lineup.

"Here," a woman said as she slipped a large silver band onto my left ring finger and silver studs on my ears.

It was almost time: 7:57.

"Hey," I greeted as Seiya walked up next to me.

"You look fantastic," he said as he gave me a hug.

"Watch the hair!" I joked and squeezed him back. "And it'll be great, don't worry."

He nodded dumbly and took my hand.

"Seiya Kou, your new line is amazing," I assured. "It'll be great."

He leaned over and kissed my hair. "Thanks."

We heard Seiya's name go off as the announcer introduced him. I gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and patting his back.

"Get on out there," I smiled. He grinned back and composed himself before striding out to blaring applause. I turned to the T.V. set and watched as Seiya took the mic and waited for the crowd to calm.

"Wow," he started. "Looks like we have a full house tonight. I just want to start out by thanking you all for coming and to introduce you to my collection's theme: Serenity Tsukino."

"As most of you know by now, my "Mystery Woman" has emerged and she is the new face to my line. I've taken a bit of a new spin to my collection, fully embodying her through the colors and the shapes and the fits. It's sweet but sexy and flirty while still being safe."

"It's her hair, and her eyes, and her soul, and her heart and I just thank you all again for coming and I hope that you'll be able to see Serena through this collection and that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it."

There was applause as he walked backstage and exited stage left. He gave me a thumbs up as the music came on the crowd hushed.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and started down the catwalk, slightly swinging my arms with a slight tilt of my head. There wasn't even time to scan through the audience as flashes went off and my heartbeat thundered throughout my body.

'Hands on hips, change legs, turn.'

As soon as I got backstage I flipped off my shoes and literally ran to my rack. Placing them down with my other pair, I hung the blazer and was startled when I felt hands unzipping my back.

"What are you—!" I started as I turned back to see who it was. It was the jewelry girl from before.

"Shush!" She proceeded in stripping me down and much to my embarrassment, another girl took over and helped me into my next ensemble—a flouncy number with different shades of blue patterned layers that started under a thick band right below my chest. I put on silver sandals when the girl got off me and went back to the line-up.

"Sit down and close your eyes," a woman instructed. I did just that and she sprayed my hair before gathering it all in a low side-ponytail. She tied it off with a blue flower tie and sent me on my way.

"That was great," Seiya said before zipping back to the T.V. set.

Another random woman came and whipped off my ring and armed me with silver bangles. There were only two girls ahead of me.

In no time, it was almost over and I was wearing my last outfit: a silk white swooping V-neck of a short dress with intricate silver patterns covering the bare skin between the V. I was barefoot, no jewelry, and hair down in low curls.

"Wear these!" the jewelry girl shouted and flung a pair of cute, little angel wings are me.

I gave Seiya the eyebrows. He just grinned and waved me on.

"Okay …." Then, angel wings strapped on, I strut down the aisle.

Ha, I'm an angel.

When making the last round, Seiya walked behind me and lifted me up and twirled when we got to the end of the catwalk before letting me down.

"Serenity Tsukino, everyone!" he announced.

And the crowd went wild.

**scene**

"You were great!" Andrew said when he saw me, grabbing my face and smacking me one on the lips.

"Thanks!" I smiled, all giddy and high.

Seiya and I had answered a few questions after the show before wrapping it all up and seeing to it that all the clothes were packed and sent back to the fitting studio. Seiya was off to some important gathering sans me and I was going out with Andrew for some celebrating.

"Congrats," Darien said and offered me his hand. I slapped it and snapped my fingers with his.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone," Darien said as he backed off. "See ya around."

"Bye," I waved and laughed when he backed into a passing model before rushing off.

"Are you up for some dessert and wine?" Andrew asked and extended his arm.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I replied as I took it.

We picked up Andrew's car and drove over to a cute restaurant and sat outside. There, Andrew ordered us a slice of cheesecake and slice of chocolate mousse cake with a bottle of wine. It was very romantic—candles and everything.

I sighed. "This is nice."

Andrew put his hand over mine and rubbed the top of my thumb before clearing his throat and bringing out a small red box.

"… Andrew?" Um … Andrew?

"Serena Tsukino," he started and snapped open the box. It was a quaint silver band. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh," I started. "Of course!"

He laughed and slipped the ring onto my ring finger and lifted his left hand to show me a thicker version. "Couple ring."

I smiled and lifted my glass. "A toast to us."

"To us," he repeated. We gulped down out drinks in one go. I had a feeling I was going to be very cranky tomorrow.

**scene**

"Mmm," I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

After dessert we had just driven around and now we're parked by the George Washington Bridge, overlooking the bright lights reflecting off the water. We'd been admiring the view leaning against the car but that had quickly led into something else.

Andrew buried his face into the crook of my neck and continued to lick and suck and bite my neck. It was absolutely … mph! I could feel the cool exterior of the car under me and Andrew's hot breath on my neck. My toes were curling and the recently acquainted with warm feeling pooled between my leg.

My breath let out in small, uneven pants and I dug my fingers into his hair and leaned my head back. It just felt _so _good. I surprised myself my letting out a small, strange sound. Is this what they call desire?

Andrew found his way back to my lips and gave me soft, sensuous kisses. I steeled myself—I was going to do it. I was going to get my first French kiss. When I felt Andrew licking my lips, I tentatively opened my mouth to his and reached out my tongue to his.

His eyes shot open in surprise and he widened his eyes as if to ask: 'Are you sure?'

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting, mouth slightly open.

It didn't take long for Andrew to settle his open mouth on mine. It felt strange—touching someone else's tongue. It was a weird texture but it was strangely addicting.

He probed my mouth, holding the side of my face while coaxing me to move my tongue more. I took a few tentative licks, toying with Andrew's tongue as it entered my mouth. He shifted his head to the other side, moving his hand to the back of my head and pulling me inward. He sucked on my tongue when I let it out and we went into a flurry of open-mouthed kisses.

I began to let my hands roam along his chest, bringing them up before letting them crawl back down and around his back. He groaned and stopped to rest his head on my shoulder. We stood there in silence, the distant sound of cars in the background.

"Wow," I whispered breathlessly, my chest heaving for air and my cheeks warm.

"Mhm," he hummed before letting out a groan and rolling over so that he leant on his car next to me.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

"I think we should stop here," he said.

"Hm?" Why? Why? _Why_?

He looked at me through hooded eyes and leaned in, pushing his pelvis into mine. I gasped as I felt something hard push between my legs.

"You drive me insane, Serena," he almost-growled into my ear before promptly pulling out and running his hands through his hair.

"Let's get you home," he said, walking to the driver's door and getting in.

"Y-yeah."

**scene**

"Goodnight," I smiled.

"Night," Andrew said.

I smiled and walked into my apartment and closed the door. After leaning against it for a few moments, I jerked open the door and almost laughed when I saw Andrew's surprised face.

I ran up to him, looping my arms around his neck and tiptoeing for a kiss.

"I just wanted to do that," I blushed. "Goodnight."

Embarrassed, I scurried into my apartment before he could say anything. I leaned on the door for a bit, shaking my head a bit and sliding down to sit.

I don't know how long I sat there but after a while, I felt my cellphone vibrating.

'New text message?'

It was from Seiya, reading: _I saw that_.

Mortified, I quickly texted him back: _You PEEPING TOM!_

Moments later, he texted me back: _I can't help it if you're doing things like that right outside my door. What number kiss was that, hmm?_

I thought a bit before answering: _I've lost count :XX_

_GASP! Usagi Tsukino, you naughty girl, you._

_Shut up. Go to sleep._

_Oyasumi!_

_G'night._

**scene**

Seiya let out a long, low whistle. "Now that's what you call commitment. I saw it at Jewelry Osa-P last time—it should be a good $800."

"Whoa, whoa." I put my hand out in front of me, eyeing the ring in a new light. I was carrying around a fortune here!

We're at the main studio; we'd just finished moving the last of the clothes from the fitting studio back to here. Let me tell you, when you've got a headache the size of a small country pounding away inside your head, moving things—let alone walking up stairs—was not fun.

"My baby's all grown up," Seiya sighed dramatically and wiped faux tears. "One day she's running around in diapers and the next she's off kissing rich older men."

"He's the same age as you!" I exclaimed, throwing a random piece of fluff at him.

Seiya grinned and winked.

I laughed. "So how was last night?"

His face vaulted. "Tiring as hell. I can't believe I let you run off and have lusty fun while I went to some fancy schmancy party and answered a million more questions."

"Did you pick out which pieces you're going to auction?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure yet."

I'm Seiya's website manager. I made up his website full of his bio, schedule, pictures, sample designs, contacts, and it even has an auction portion where some pieces from his latest show are sold. Once, one piece went for $20,000—people are just insane like that.

"So …," Seiya started to change the subject.

"So …," I repeated.

"Guess who got invites to Prince Diamond's 26th Birthday Bash?" he chimed.

"No way! For both of us!"

He grinned and pulled out two white slips from his inside blazer pocket, rubbing them back and forth with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, snatching one out of his hands and tilted it, watching as the silvery writing glittered under the light.

"_I _was invited?" _I was invited?_

"Of course, babe," Seiya said. "You're in the big leagues now."

I thumbed my name on the invitation.

_Ms. Serenity Tsukino, You are Hereby Invited to Prince Diamond's 26th Birthday Bash. Saturday June 3, 2006 8:00 P.M. Kindly RSVP to Esmeraude Johansson by Saturday May 27, 2006._

Prince Diamond isn't an actual prince… though it is rumored that he's a descendent of one—the long-lost great-great-great-great-great grandson of one of the Queens of England. He's famous world-wide for his diamond industry and is just about one of the richest men in the world.

Year in and year out he hosts a huge A-list birthday party—basically flaunting around his wealth to anyone who's anyone in the city. And year in and year out, I watched snippets of it on T.V. and sat around while Seiya raved on and on about how absolutely splendid it was and all the celebrities he met and such.

I've always wanted to go … deep in my heart where no one else would know.

I _wanted _to be surrounded by glamour and I _wanted _to be important enough to get invited.

… Not that I ever admitted it.

"What'll we wear?" I asked breathlessly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Usagi, I've had something ready for you ever since I started going to the bashes."

"What?" What did he mean by that?

He smiled. "I knew from day one that you were going to be famous. And I was right—of course, well, I'm _always _right so, ya know."

I laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Let me go find it!" he declared before running off to the storage room.

I looked down at my ring and rubbed it. I can't wait 'til I tell Andrew.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 07 **

**AN : Bit of a blah chapter but from here on the real drama will be rolling in ;P PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	8. Hot Cooking Boyfriend

**AN : GODDAMIT I didn't know that my scene separators weren't showing up … why can't FF read a bunch of spaced out periods! Okay. I'm going to have a 'scene' for indication—thanks Opal Soul for telling me. And sorry for the ultra late update! SATii's are driving me crazy!**

**Iced-over-angel : **Haha, no backstabbing … yet xP Stick around and that'll be all over the place … kind of

**iluvboys : **For now the pairing if Serena/Andrew but Darien will have his chance to shine soon enough. I'm thinking about alternate endings but not too sure.

**Kiweee : **Don't worry, Darien will sweep in soon. I just need Andrew/Serena to develop a little more so she starts to _really really _like him.

**Silver Moon Goddess1 :** Gracias ;P. Sorry for the wait ;;

**TsukinoGoddess : **Haha, Diamond has his little cameo. Not sure if I want him to resurface or not.

**Kiminoke : **Darien will _definitely _be in by Chapter 10, even if I have to elongate chapters to get him there ;D

**serenity287 : **Acks, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

**PRiNcEsS oF mY oWn wOrLd : **Drama makes the world go round ;P. Sorry for the lateness.

**raye85 : **Aw, thank you. Hope you like this one too.

**Opal Soul : **Wow; thanks for the buttload of reviews :D and the separator tip. Enjoy!

**pkakarhom : **Right now its Andre/Serena but it's eventually turning into Darien/Serena and I'm toying with alternate endings but who knows? Thanks for reviewing.

**DaOnleeSam : **I was reading Seventeen and Teen People today and there was a spread ad on General Hospital in them and I thought of you lol. And then he wasn't on it so I googled him and got his picture. He reminds me of Nick Lachey oo

**Missy : **Oh no :XX Sorry for the late update and thanks for reviewing!

**ssj2Lizzie : **Haha, thanks. I tried to get a lot of interaction between everyone to bring 'em all out.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 08**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #8: Your hot boyfriend will cook for you**

"If you'd excuse me ladies, I think I hear Seiya calling me."

Turning swiftly on my heel, I stalked off to the bar. This was just _not _my day.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much and my brain hurt from talking to some of these women—_and_ I've yet to see Andrew—I'd decided to surprise him by showing up instead of just telling him about it.

Seiya and I had arrived to the bash via limousine two hours back and I was bored out of my mind already. Everyone was just so … _fake_. They all asked me about Seiya or whether I had gotten anything done to my face—the nerve of those women!

Well, at least I looked nice.

The dress Seiya had made for me was just… incredible beyond belief. It was an ivory halter dress with a slightly plunging V-line that clung onto me like a second skin.

Faux diamonds covered the tying straps and guess what—diamond shoes! _Yes, _diamond shoes! Laura Harring's diamond shoes to be precise. Seiya commissioned a few pieces for her and she couldn't make it to Diamond's party this year so she let him borrow them.

I'm walking in $1 million merchandise here, people!

"One lemonade, please," I ordered over the bar. Upon receiving the drink, I sucked on the lemon before dropping it into the glass.

"What? No alcohol?" … I know that voice.

I whipped around. "Darien! Hi!"

"Hey," he greeted back with a grin before turning to the bartender. "One Coke."

"What? No alcohol?" I mocked before taking a sip of lemonade.

He raised his hands in defense. "Designated driver."

I laughed. "And what drunken lot of men will you be driving home?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked and raised his glass. "Well, here's to us and our sober night."

"To us," I smiled and clinked my glass with his before taking a whopping gulp out of it.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Do you know where Andrew is? I've been looking for him all night."

Darien shrugged. "He could be anywhere."

"That's just great," I sighed and leant against the bar.

"Having a not so hot time?" he asked, leaning on the space beside me.

"Mhm," I nodded. "You know, I thought that Prince Diamond's parties were like, the best things ever but coming here…eh, it's not _that _great."

He shrugged. "Yeah, they get a bit tiring after a while."

"Then why are you here?" It's not like he _had _to come, right?

He took a sip of Coke and shrugged. "Designated driver."

"Eh?" What did that have to do with anything?

"It's my turn to round 'em all up and drive 'em home before they do something stupid like sleep with some random STD-infested rich girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "You take turns being cock-blocks?"

He shrugged again. "They just get a bit … out-of-hand when they're drunk."

"I thought men go for the whole one-night-stand thing all the time," I blushed.

"Oh they do," he said. "But some of the girls here are _crazy_. It's not worth it if they just keep obsessing afterwards."

"I see …" Men really are ruthless.

"Men aren't that bad," Darien defended, as if he read my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Well, what if we are? Some of you women are just as bad, if not worse."

"Meh, I highly doubt that."

"Oh really?"

And so went on our heated discussion on the ruthlessness of men and women in the secular world we live in that somehow evolved to one about granny cardigans.

Forgive us, we were really _really_ bored.

**scene **

"—the waiter was totally clueless," Darien went on and burst into laughter with me.

The party finally started to look up; Darien made surprisingly good company and I was having a blast. I hadn't seen Seiya since we were separated by a mob of women and I had still yet to catch a glimpse of Andrew.

"Let's head outside for some air," Darien suggested. I nodded and followed after him to the garden.

"Wow," I said in wonder. "It's beautiful out."

The stars were scattered across the sky, shockingly visible through the lights of the city. All the sounds from the inside were muffled and run over by the chirping of crickets and faint city sounds.

We stood in silence for a while and I sighed.

"Thinking of Andrew?" Darien asked.

I looked up at him a bit startled, we hadn't spoken about him all night.

"Uh .. hmm .. honestly? Yeah. Not that you're bad company!—I'm having a blast thanks of you. But, yeah, I'm starting to regret not telling him I'd be here."

I lifted my hand up to swipe my bangs out of my eyes. Darien took notice of my ring.

"Is that…?"

"Oh this?" I held out my left hand and couldn't help but smile. "Yep. Andrew gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend last week. He has one just like it."

"I'd been wondering why he was wearing a ring all of a sudden," Darien said.

I laughed, all giddy from the prospect of Andrew wearing it. "I still can't believe he dropped so much money for it—there're only six in the _world_."

"Oh really now?" he asked in that I-don't-really-want-to-talk-about-this-but-I'll-pretend-I-want-to-and-put-on-a-smiley-face.

"Ah, sorry," I blushed. "I guess I got a bit carried away. It's just a bit … wow. I mean, I've never really gotten a present like this before."

He gave me the eyebrows and I laughed.

"Hey, I only had one boyfriend before, thank you very much."

"Really?" He sounded mildly surprised. "How about flings? Casual relationships?"

I whacked him on the arm. "Hey, I'm not that kind of girl."

"How old are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twenty-three!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms.

"Twenty-three and only two boyfriends? A pretty girl like you?"

"I'm not _that _pretty!" I interjected—he took no heed and continued right on with his train of thought.

"Well at least you're not a virgin," he shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I shrieked. Did I not just tell him I wasn't that kind of girl?

"Don't tell me you are." He sounded outright shocked. "Have you not been seeing Andrew for more than a week?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not that kind of girl," I restated.

"Wow," he said. "He must _really _like you to hold out so long."

"Are you telling me he's some, some—sex _machine_?" One week is not long at all! It's practically nothing!

"Not necessarily," Darien backed up. "He just happens to sleep with women … a lot … in a short amount of time. And come on—people like to have sex. It's only natural."

"I don't know if I should be disgusted or flattered," I confessed. "I know he had a lot of girlfriends before but …."

Darien's eyes steeled. "Are you looking _down _on him?"

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "I don't think any less of him. He's such a sweet person, if anything _I _don't deserve _him_. It's just a pretty big shock, you know. It's a bit intimidating—what if he breaks up with me because, you know?"

"I mean," I continued. "I never even 'made out' with anyone before Andrew. And _sex_? I never thought I would do it with anyone other than my husband."

"Quite the old-fashioned one, aren't we now?" he asked, voice deadpanned.

I blushed. "But yeah, do you think that …?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," he dismissed. "He seems to _really _like you. You've known him for what—a few weeks? That's a miracle in itself."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I really _really _like him. Maybe… maybe I even love him."

I blushed and covered my cheeks before giving out a nervous giggle.

"Well aren't we smitten?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "So this is what a girl in love looks like, hm."

I giggled and stopped short when I saw a flash of blonde.

"Andrew!" I laughed and scurried towards him. I felt Darien follow slowly behind me.

"Serena," he smiled. He seemed a bit off.

"Finally—." I stopped short upon seeing who was next to him.

She looked better than I remembered—all perfect in a black wrap dress with diamonds sparkling from her hair and gauzy scarf.

"Serena, this is Mina Aino," Andrew introduced.

The dazzling blonde extended her hand and offered a bright smile. "Hi Serena, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi," I greeted back weakly as I shook her hand.

'_What the heck is she doing here? With Andrew! Alone! Here!'_

"Darien!" She smiled wider and extended her arms for a hug. "It's been too long!"

"Mina," he greeted tersely, body a bit stiff under her hug.

"Well, I better be going," Mina said, giving Andrew's arm a little tap. "Nice meeting you, Serena. And good seeing you again, Darien."

With that, the supermodel sashayed off, dress swishing after her.

"How do you know her?" I asked, curiosity tipping over.

Andrew shrugged. "Modeled with her—you didn't tell me you'd be here!"

Talk about changing the topic.

"I wanted to surprise you," I replied. "But I couldn't find you so that sucked. But fortunately, Darien here came along and saved me from a death due to boredom."

Andrew laughed. "Well, thanks Darien, for taking care of her. I think I'll steal her away now."

"I'll see you later," Darien waved before walking off.

"You look gorgeous," Andrew said, turning to me.

"Oh, you flatter me," I laughed as Andrew gave me a peck on the lips, his arms around my waist.

"Hmm." He leaned his head on top of mine. "How about we ditch this place and go out on our own."

I laughed. "You've convinced me. But I think I'll say bye to the host first, it's only proper."

"Fine," he sighed. "Just follow the scantily dressed young girls and fat, old brown-nosers."

I laughed and looked up at him before pecking him on the cheek and swiftly turning to walk inside.

Once inside, I scanned the room for the sight of the man in question.

'There he is,' I gloated when I spotted his bleach-blonde hair.

"Hi," I greeted after tapping him on the shoulder. "Serenity Tsukino."

He turned away from his harlot of women and smirked. Instead of shaking my offered hand, he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. I blushed from the notion.

"Miss Tsukino," he mused. "I was beginning to think that you didn't show."

"Oh yeah," I blushed. "I apologize—I was a bit preoccupied. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to thank you for inviting me."

"No, thank _you _for coming." He flashed me a charming smile—he really is like a prince, with his smile and eyes and hair and clothes. "Why don't you have a glass of wine?" He lifted his own.

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "I better be going; it's getting late."

Then, I felt a familiar arm wrap around my waist.

"Prince Diamond," Andrew greeted and tipped his head. "We apologize but we really must be going."

Diamond blinked before smiling. "Well, then. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Tsukino. Call me anytime."

I offered a smile and nodded. "Good-bye."

As soon as turned away, Andrew scowled. "That man was all over you."

"Jealous?" I teased, leaning into his side.

"Fuck yeah."

I giggled—it was nice, having the guy you love (I still can't believe it!) getting jealous over you.

"Don't worry, I'm yours."

He gripped me closer and kissed my hair. I sighed.

_I love him_.

**scene**

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We were outside my door, saying our goodbyes. After leaving Diamond's party we had gone out for dessert and he drove me home because I was just dead tired.

Andrew rested his hands on my hips as I wrapped his arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and grinned as he nudged my nose with his. His lips wasted no time in finding mine.

Opening my mouth, I felt his tongue rush in, wrestling with mine. He began sucking on my tongue, my lower lip; allowing his hands to roam around my body. They slid up my sides, resting to cup my breasts before starting to knead at them.

I let out a low moan, surprising myself. Steadying myself against my door, I continued to moan as he continued his ministrations and starting kissing at the space where my neck meets my shoulder blade. I leaned my head back and felt my toes curl in pleasure.

"Ah… Andrew," I gasped.

Taking deep breathes I lazily opened my eyes to peer into his—they were hooded with desire. I grasped the sides of his face and opened my mouth for another kiss, wrapping a leg around his and biting at his lower lip.

I was getting good at the whole kissing thing.

I smiled as he bit back and groan and let my hands slide down to his chest, skimming them softly. His hands made small circles on my back before grasping it tightly when I started to push my lower body against his.

Suddenly, we were a lusty mess. Moaning as we kissed and bucked at each other, his hard member straining against his pants as his pelvis pushed into mine. I gasped as he lifted me up and plastered me against the wall, pumping himself against me.

"Ser—e—na," he groaned.

Suddenly, he hunched against me and I rested my head on his shoulder. All that filled my ears were our rapid breaths. My lower lips felt engorged and throbbed as he let me down off the wall.

"Can we—?" he started huskily.

I shook my head, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry; I'll see you tomorrow."

He let out a frustrating sigh and stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, my voice cracking. Oh no, I felt tears.

"It's okay," he hushed, hugging my frame. "Shh. I'm sorry for getting so frustrated."

"It's not your fault," I blurted, tears falling. "I'm just—I'm not …."

"Ready?" he asked, smoothing my hair over.

I nodded. "And I know that you aren't used to not having sex but I—I _love _you and, and I don't want lose—."

"Shh," Andrew shushed calmly, kissing my hair. "I love you too. And I'll wait. I won't do anything that you don't want to do. Don't feel pressured; I'm fine knowing that you're mine."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

He wiped away my tears. "Really."

He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead before bidding me goodnight and walking off. I watched him go down the hall and into the elevator before going inside.

**scene**

"Hi," I greeted shyly as I came to stop in front of Andrew.

"Hey," he smiled and laughed as he pushed my shoulder. "Stop being so shy."

I blushed and nodded, looking down at my shoes.

How can I! _We practically had sex with clothes on last night!_

He laughed and hugged me before kissing my hairline. "Come on, let's go."

He opened the door for me and closed it behind me before sliding into the driver's seat and buckling up.

"Where to?" I asked. It was 11 A.M. and hot out, at least 90 degrees.

"Don't worry," he smiled, focusing his eyes on the road. "I've got it all planned out."

I shifted around in my seat. "Am I dressed right for it?"

He laughed. "I bought a change of clothes for you so don't worry. Relax, leave the day to me."

I smiled and leaned back, stealing glances at my boyfriend (boyfriend!). Too cute.

**scene**

"Ugh, it's so hot," I complained with a scrunched nose as we got out of the Met.

We had gone to the Metropolitan Museum of Art over at Central Park; it was a good experience; I hadn't been to an art museum in ages. I mentally made notes at the costume institute, feeding off on the designs for inspiration and little suggestions to give to Seiya.

As we pulled out of the air-conditioned interior of the museum, I squinted my eyes at the sun. Was it just me or had it gotten hotter?

Looking over at Andrew, I saw that he had slipped on his reflective aviators and taking after his example, I pulled out my own oversized sunglasses and tied my hair in a loop with a scrunchie.

"It's a bit of a walk from here," Andrew said, walking close-by but not touching me.

"That's fine," I smiled. It was nice being out here with him.

We walked down the path, watching as groups of children passed and bikers took the bike tour.

"Didn't know you were the artsy type," I stated, turning to him with a ghost-of-a-smile on my lips.

He grinned. "I was an art major."

"Really?" How interesting. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "Eh… had to take up the family business and then I took modeling for a spin. The modeling career turned long-term and I haven't really been able to focus on being an artist."

"What kind of art did you do?" I inquired, tipping my head to the side.

"A little bit of everything," he replied. "But mostly oil paintings or water-colors."

"Do you still paint?"

"… From time to time."

"Can I see some of them?"

He grinned and squeezed me against him. "Sure thing."

Then, hand in hand we continued down the path; enjoying the atmosphere and each other's presence.

"Here we are,' he announced. I looked up to see the _Loeb Boathouse_.

"We're renting a rowboat?" I asked.

He smiled. "Come on."

And so, I followed him in and waited by the door as he went to speak with the owner. Soon, Andrew came back with a picnic basket in hand and a big shopping bag from _Pearl Paint_.

"What's this?" I asked, eyes smiling.

"You'll see," he replied. "Let's go out, our boat awaits."

I giggled and held the door open for him as he marched out towards the lake. Once there, a worker helped us get on and bid us ado as he pushed us off into the lake. I sat at the head of the boat as Andrew rowed us more inward.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked—I don't want to be some useless blonde ninny here.

"I was in crew," he smiled. "Just sit back and relax."

Once we got to the middle of the lake, Andrew let the oars go and moved a row back as to make more space between us.

"Tada," he said as he opened up the picnic basket on the row between us.

I gasped. "_You _made all this?"

He puffed up his chest arrogantly and lifted his chin. "Of course."

I eyed him suspiciously. No man can cook like _this_. There was salad with cranberry dressing, chicken shish kabobs, sweet corn, rolls, pasta salad, baby back ribs, mash potatoes, a large pitcher of lemonade, and even peach froyo.

"Okay," he caved. "The corn, rolls, and frozen yogurt were store-bought."

"And…" That can't possibly be all.

"And Darien helped with the meat. But! I whipped up a kick-ass salad and mash potatoes! _And_ I skewered all the shish kabobs!"

I laughed. "Woohoo!"

He pouted.

"I love it," I said and distributed everything evenly on the blanketed-make-shift-table-basket between us as he handed me a fork, plate, and a cloth napkin to lay over my shorts. I poured us the lemonade and lifted up my cup for a toast.

"To us," I smiled.

"To us," Andrew repeated before taking a gulp of lemonade and pecking my lips.

As we ate, we talked animatedly about things from our schedule to college to our futures—hopefully our fu_ture_ together.

After we ate and cleaned our hands with bottled water, Andrew pulled out what was next on the agenda. He filled a container with water before handing me a board with a watercolor sheet pinned on and a pencil.

"Is this…?"

He nodded in confirmation. "We're going to paint each other."

I pouted. "No fair, you were an art major!"

"Too bad," he retaliated and he plunked an array of paintbrushes in the water container and set out erasers and paint tubes and palettes on the row between us.

I sighed. "Fine." I did plenty of drawing for _Mode_, I should be fine with this.

I got myself comfortable and angled myself for the best view of Andrew. Staring for a few moments to absorb everything in, I got to work. My pencil literally _flew_ all over the board, sketching the boat, the trees, his eyes, mouth, collar, necklace.

I'd forgotten how lost you can get in drawing. It was invigorating, really.

Soon enough, Andrew picked up a paintbrush and started dipping it into the paint mounds on his palette. _Art dork_; I was erasing out all the scratch marks and redefining lines.

"How's it going?" he asked, not looking up from his painting.

"Pretty good," I admitted. "I forgot how fun it is to draw."

"That's good," he mumbled before losing himself in his work once again.

It wasn't until a long time (maybe an hour to two) later that we finished everything.

"Show me yours first," I commanded, hugging my now dry board to my chest.

"Fine," he laughed and flipped his board over so I could see it.

"… Wow."

It really was wow. I was on the far corner, sketching on my paper with a small smile and intent eyes. The greenery behind me was beautiful and the sky a nice blue. The whole painting floated on the paper, with no definite ending to the water, trees, or sky and no definite start to the boat. It was beyond beautiful.

"I'm not that pretty," I said, looking at the delicate, rosy-cheeked blonde in front of me.

"Yes you are," he refuted softly, leaning over to tuck a tendril of hair behind my ear and kissing my brow. "Now show me yours."

"It's a bit abstract," I warned, still holding my board like a deep-hidden secret. "And don't laugh!"

"I won't," he reassured. "Now flip that baby over!"

Taking a deep breath, I flipped the board over and hid my face meekly behind it.

"…." Silence greeted me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, peeking my eyes over at him.

"N-no!" he exclaimed and looked up at me. "This is—this is _really _good, Serena. Did you ever take classes before?"

I shook my head. "I went to art school in like what, pre-kindergarten? But that's about it. I did a lot of concept drawings and stuff for _Mode _but I don't think that really counts, does it?"

Andrew took the board from me and started tracing the painting with his fingers.

"It's really unique," he said as he held it out between us so we could both see it.

"Hmm…."

I had drawn everything horizontally, with Andrew on my right and a little rectangle extending to his left. In the water I wrote lake, water, and other related words randomly in long, loopy cursive. I wrote "trees" in the shape of trees for some of the greenery and had splashes of color for others. Clouds were made in the same fashion

"I think we have an artist here," Andrew announced and jokingly punched my arm. I laughed and whacked him back.

**scene**

"It's my birthday in three weeks."

"Hmm?"

We were stargazing now, lying on a blanket in the grass. I turned my head to look at Andrew's face.

"When is it?"

"On the twenty third," he replied after meeting my gaze. "We're going celebratory clubbing but afterwards we can go out together."

"Okay," I replied softly before turning my gaze back to the night sky. "My birthday's July 7th … that's two weeks after yours."

"Hmm … we'll do something special then too," he murmured. I felt him turning to face me and I took a few moments before looking at him.

He reached over and brought his head down over mine, looking deeply into my eyes before giving me a soft, chaste kiss.

"Hmm," I smiled and pouted, eyes closed when he wouldn't give me any more. It wasn't long before his lips came crashing down on mine for a tongue-tied kiss. He rolled over me, careful to hold his weight up with his arms and we explored each other once again.

I could feel his hard-on on my thigh, driving my own wetness between my legs. I rolled us over, so that I was on top and pressed my whole body across his length. He moaned when my leg went between his in the midst of our heated kiss. He clutched at the blanket as I delved my hands in his hair and deepened our kiss.

"Serena," he growled when I pulled away and giggled. He grabbed my butt, pulling me closer to him. The proximity was unbearable.

He rolled us over again and he eyed me hungrily and started tugging at my tube top.

"Andrew!" I hissed in surprise.

"Shhh," he calmed and pulled it down to my stomach. I whimpered as he unlatched my bra and tossed it aside. My nipples hardened upon exposure. I squirmed as he gazed down at them before cupping them in his hands.

He sensually kneaded them, bringing on hasty pants from me before leaning down to kiss me again. I licked his lips and shifted my head for before access. Andrew started to move his head down to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses and stopping to lick the sensitive spot on my collar.

I gasped and gripped his back. I felt him smile before proceeding further down and burying his face between my breasts.

"A-Andrew!" It felt weird and unfamiliar.

Andrew ignored me and began to swirl his tongue over one of my nipples, continuing his ministrations on the other. I gasped and arched my body against his, as if trying to get his mouth closer, my boobs deeper. He switched over to the other one, feeding it the same attention as he had given the first.

Then he started letting his hand crawl down my stomach and to my shorts. I had to stop him there. I grabbed his hand and turned us over, slowing everything down until it was just a few pecks on the lips.

"Let's stop here," I whispered in his ear before resting my head on his chest. After we calmed down, I latched my bra back on and straightened my top.

'Sorry, Andrew, but I just can't do it.'

**scene**

"Luna!" I hissed when I felt her walking around my ankles. "You scared me half to death!"

I set down the _Pearl Paint _bag and went to her food/water bowls. Refilling them, I smiled as she zipped towards them and replenished herself with fresh food and water.

I grabbed the bag and waltzed over to my room before laying it besides The Blazer. I had asked Andrew if I could keep both of the paintings and he had happily complied.

When I got out of the shower, I was too tired to change into my PJs so I just flopped onto bed in my bathrobe. I was out cold in but a few seconds.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 08 **

**AN : WOW that was long oo and two semi-sex scenes :blush: THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	9. Skinny Dipping

**AN : WOW it's been a while since I updated. Ultra sorry guys. I've been all caught up with the end of school and now I volunteer at Columbia for most of my day. I've been going through my old chapters, editing spelling and grammar mistakes and picking up the feel of my characters again. I wanted to have a mega-huge chapter upload and here it is. The next chapter will be coming out soon so sit tight! The moment you've been waiting for is but a few days away (crazy drama people, crazy drama). **

**ssj2Lizzie : **Happy very belated! Haha , sorry I couldn't publish in time for your birthday but I hope this will do.

**miyuve :** Aw thanks :D . I'm glad you like it those people will be having a lot of drama in a bit.

**serenity287 : **Sorry, I'm late again! But this update is pretty long so, hm?

**DaOnleeSam : **Haha, I still haven't watched General Hospital … but I will soon for you haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**iluvboys : **Darien's coming soon! Next chapter is mainly on him so wait a few days and wham!

**Kiweee : **Oh goodness this was a mega-late update, sorry. I think I have no choice but to end the relationship drastically and badly. All this time I've been spending time to get them closer so that it hurts more in the end oo.

**Silver Moon Goddess1 :** Why thank you :P. Hope you find this chapter cute as well.

**Pomow : **Ahs, sorry I updated so late xP. Forgive me!

**Shrouded Mist : **Thanks so much for the flattering compliment! Sorry it's such a late update, but I'll be writing more since it's summer!

**Bunnie : **Whoa! Eight chapters in less than one hour oo. Boy you read fast! I guess you'll zip through this chapter than, haha. Enjoy!

**ArouraLeona : **Thanks ;P I try hard, haha. Hope you enjoy!

**DA : **Haha, thanks. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter :X

**Roselil71 : **:) Thank you! I'll update faster and I hope this chapter is good too.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon or _Pink is the New Blog_ or models involved or etc.

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 09**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #9 : Skinny dipping is audaciously sexy**

"Eh?"

It's Tuesday morning at _Sugar Sweet Sunshine_, the best cupcake-dishing joint in all of Manhattan—never mind that the workers are a bit… unfriendly (which is ironic because of the name of the bakery)—and the first thing in sight upon seating was a huge brown kraft envelope right in front of my face.

"Open it," Seiya ordered and took a sip of coffee.

I stared at it before grumpily taking it from his hands and flipping it's already ripped flap open.

It was Tuesday morning, we had gotten up extra-early to cab it all the way down here to be the first ones in, and I wanted my $1.50 pieces of heaven damn it! … Sigh. You'll have to excuse me; I didn't sleep very well last night and I tend to get a bit impatient when Red Velvet _Sugar Sweet Sunshine _cupcakes are involved.

"When did these get taken?" I asked, looking at the 8x11 headshots of me—me one day out on the street, me at the last show, me on an outing with Andrew…

Do I have a _stalker_? And better yet, is _Seiya paying_ him?

Seiya must have read my expression because he burst out laughing a second later. "HA HA! Paparazzi, Usa, paparazzi."

"And what's all this?" I asked as I thumbed through papers underneath. "_Pink is the New Blog, _random magazine and newspaper clippings… hey!—you redid my résumé?"

"Keep turning," he instructed, taking another leisurely sip of coffee.

Pushing my cupcakes to the side, I set the envelope down and flipped through the papers until I came to a separately stapled packet labeled "Project LIFE".

"Project LIFE?" I read out confusedly.

"It's a new project on models," Seiya explained. "All this business about anti-drug, anti-eating disorders, anti-unsafe sex, pro-charity, and all that other good stuff. They're trying to get top models as to cause a greater impact and influence on the audience. They needed a few headshots and background information so I whipped that baby up and sent it in last week and now, here it is."

"Iwas on _Pink is the New Blog_!" I exclaimed, flipping back the pages as I remembered some of the embarrassing pictures and comments when I browsed the site last time.

"Mhm," he nodded with muted amusement.

"Was it bad!" I asked. Where is that damn paper!

Seiya scoffed. "I wouldn't send in something embarrassing, Usa; calm down."

"_Serena Tsukino was spotted down at South Street Seaport yesterday sporting a rather full _Strand _shopping bag. Looks like we're got ourselves a book worm! Ah—brains _and _beauty is just so hard to come across these days._" I read.

Underneath was a picture of me standing at a street corner with a huge _Strand _shopping bag at my side. I had gone down and bought myself a few good reads and fashion books.

"Anyway," Seiya went on. "Just read over the highlighted parts and sign the contracts in the back."

"Mhm," I nodded dazedly, flipping languidly though the papers. _Wow _I came out a lot.

"Which reminds me," Seiya said, hand creeping to one of my cupcakes. That fool. I looked up and snapped it away.

"We need to get official headshots for you. I'll scratch a session in before your first interview."

"And when's that?" Yum … red velvet cupcake.

"Tomorrow," he answered smoothly before working on his own vanilla cupcake.

"What?" Tomorrow!

He nodded. "They want to start by the beginning of next week so they're holding interviews today and tomorrow before picking the final ten by Friday."

"Why so last minute?"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Usagi, _everything _is last minute—you just don't know it."

"Hnn …." I nodded, taking a sip of coffee as I scanned the interview schedule. "Wow, all the _Victoria's Secrets _Angels are on."

"Only one or two will make it," Seiya informed. "They want to keep it a bit diverse."

"Andrew and Darien are on," I said. "And Mina Aino…."

"Well, they're fairly popular. But don't worry; I'm pretty sure you'll get in."

I looked up. "Why?"

"Because you're you," he quipped.

And we left it at that.

**scene**

"So what story do you have that will help the project?"

I phased back into reality and stopped eying the speaker's boldly red crazy hairdo.

"Um…," I started and straightened my back. "I've actually thought long and hard about this—anorexia, charity work, etc—but I'm sure you already have many people lined up for those cases."

I paused and looked into the interviewers' eyes. "And so I thought of pro-beauty… pro-self; pro-confidence. Girls struggle everyday to become more beautiful—to loose weight and to be attractive. They look to models and the flaws in themselves become more prominent."

I took out a few pictures from my handbag and slid it over. "Those are some pictures of me when I was younger and the last one is of me not so long ago."

I watched as surprise flashed over the faces of some of the interviewers and one quirked an eyebrow.

"I know, I know," I prattled. "Hard to believe, huh? But yeah, I wasn't the greatest looking girl around. I was ridiculed by others and the butt of many jokes—but you know what? I didn't let it bring me down and kept on living the way I did."

"As most of you already know, Seiya is a childhood friend. He was always there for me and even though I looked like that, he fell in love with me and became my first boyfriend. And not so long ago, Seiya convinced me into a total makeover and here I am, the woman that graces magazine pages and walks down the catwalk."

I leant back in my seat. "Girls do not have to change themselves to feel beautiful or to get boys— there all beautiful and there will always be a boy out there who will appreciate them for who they are. They shouldn't take harsh comments to heart and they should stand up for themselves instead of cowering like I had when I worked at _Mode._."

"So, yeah." I gave off a nervous giggle. "That's just the way I wanted to take it."

"Thank you, Miss Tsukino," the red-headed interviewer said. "Do you mind if we keep the photographs?"

"Oh by all means," I nodded.

"Excellent; we'll contact your agent with our decision."

I smiled widely. "Thank you for this opportunity and I hope you all have a nice day."

Getting up, I grabbed my handbag and propped it on my shoulder before clacking my way out of the room with the most grace that I could manage.

Upon leaving the office, I slumped against the closest wall and released a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Seiya laughed as I felt him peel me off the wall. "I'm sure you did great."

"Hopefully," I eeped and straightened myself as I linked arms with the man. "I hope I get in. I really want to convey my message to all those girls out there."

"Always the sweetheart," Seiya mused as we began walking to the elevators.

"Ugh," I moaned. "I still feel nervous."

"How about we celebrate with a round of homemade fruit smoothies and a movie?"

"Really!" Seiya whipped up some killer smoothies.

"Yeap," he nodded. I giggled and stepped back as the doors opened.

Blue clashed on blue.

"Daren," I smiled. "I totally forgot; you're next aren't you?"

He gave a ghost of a smile before nodding. "Yeah. How'd it go?"

"It was okay," I replied as we exchanged places—me and Seiya in the elevator and him out.

"Good luck!" I cried as the doors slid closed. "And it was nice seeing you!"

"Mm! that man is delicious," Seiya said the moment the elevator started venturing downwards.

"Seiya," I gasped dramatically before nudging him playfully. "You don't say those kinds of things in front of a lady!"

"Am I making you blush, my lady?" Seiya asked with a French accent.

I brought my hands over my face. "Oh, Monsieur Kou."

"Ah, belle, don't get flustered by this lonely man," he teased and hovered over me.

"I feel faint, sir," I said and rapidly fanned my face. "I do think I need a glass of water."

"I could give you some of that," he said and licked his lips, leaning forward to stop _just _before he actually touched me.

'I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh….'

"Pfft—!" A gush of air left my mouth before turning into full-born laughter.

"I win!" Seiya proclaimed and gave me back some space.

"No fair!" I pouted. "You were going all horny French man on me!"

"Ya snooze, ya lose, girly," Seiya retorted as the doors slid open. "You owe me a night out!"

I pouted even more. Great, there goes a few hundred dollars from my wallet.

We did this from time to time, trying to get the other to laugh with the price of one night out on the line. Seiya always picked somewhere nice and fancy while I usually chose somewhere fun and loud. I should be meaner to his wallet next time—it's not like he can't afford it!

"Now, to K-Town!" Seiya shouted and pointed out in the direction. The Korean supermarket always had the best fruits.

"To K-Town," I repeated and daintily made my way out the door as he held it open for me, bowing his head with the 'right-this-way' hand motion and all.

**scene**

"It's them!" I exclaimed, looking at the caller ID on Seiya's phone.

"Okay, calm down," Seiya instructed, taking three deep breaths with me before pressing the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" His voice was calm and professional.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Seiya Kou?" the caller asked—it was that head-on-fire woman from before!

"This is he."

"Hi! This is Patricia Haruna calling to inform you that Miss Serenity Tsukino has been chosen to take part in Project LIFE. We'll be expecting her to come to the office Sunday morning at 7 o'clock for the first briefing."

"That's great." He smiled and gripped my hand. "She'll be there."

"Thank you," Patricia ended before hanging up.

As soon as Seiya turned off the speakerphone, I erupted.

"OH MY GOD!" I hugged Seiya tightly as he spun me around.

"You're in!" he exclaimed and held me apart before giving me a corner lip kiss.

"Heck yeah!" I shouted.

"This calls for a celebration," Seiya announced. "I am taking you out for your first drink in years."

"I don't want to drink," I replied, scrunching my nose in distaste.

"Well too bad 'cause you owe me a night out and I want to go to a bar." He smirked.

That nasty felon.

"Fine," I retorted snootily. "Just because I'm at a bar doesn't mean I have to drink."

Ha! In your face Mr. I'm-so-clever-and-evil!

"We'll see about that," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

**scene **

"I can't believe you picked such an expensive place."

"Hey, at least I got us into VIP. Plus, I'm sure you'll be coming here a lot from now on."

I scoffed. "Sure, because that's exactly the kind of girl I am—a raving party-lovin' alcoholic."

We were at the _Aer Lounge_, on the edge of West Village. It's known to be a celebrity hot spot and for its VIP lounge and impressive array of beverages. Right now we were downstairs at the VIP bar, waiting for the bartender to get our orders.

"No," Seiya retorted. "Because this is where a lot of parties are held and I expect that you'll be on the invite lists of many parties to come."

"You flatter me," I drawled. "A virgin Shirley Temple for me and a—."

"Make it a Miami Ice and a Screwdriver," Seiya interrupted, reaching over with Mr. Benjamin in hand.

I shot him a glare before turning back to the bartender. "Ah—ignore him…."

Too late; he was already fixing our drinks.

Turning back to Seiya, I whacked him with my purse. "_I'm _supposed to pay for tonight!"

"Oh relax," Seiya ordered carelessly, pocketing the change and slipping the bartender a five before handing me my drink.

"It's like a Long Island Ice Tea—completely harmless." He took a sip of his Screwdriver before motioning to a free corner seat. I took his hand and followed him closely as we weaved through the crowd, drink clutched close.

"This tastes pretty good," I commented after we settled in, picking the orange slice off the glass rim and biting in.

"Knew you'd like it," he smiled. "Now gulp it down so we can go dancing."

"Oh—I don't think I can."

"On three," he ordered, tossing my comment aside. "One, two, three!"

He tipped his glass up and for some reason I found myself doing it with him. My drink sloshed down my throat and a bit trickled down my chin.

"Kah!" Seiya finished off before licking his lips and setting the glass down.

As he helped me up I smacked my lips and wiped off the trickle with the back of my hand. I had never really been to a club before—only once but that was at a bachelorette party and I had just been the prude cock-block who made sure no one ran off to have a one-night stand with a random man in the crummy motel down the block.

"I can't dance!" I shouted—it came out as more of a laugh. Whoo! I felt darn right bubbly!

"You went to dance school for years!" he retorted, spinning around to face me, placing my arms above his shoulders.

"Chyeah—I don't think I can exactly bust out in ballottés and jetés here! And besides, I haven't done it in years!"

"Oh, shut up and dance," Seiya murmured as a new beat came up.

It felt weird.

Here I was, in the _VIP _floor of a clubsmack-dab in the middle of the dance floor with my arms around the neck of my gay best friend. Hm … not a very common sight at all. But I felt absolutely wonderful from the alcohol and incredibly sexy in my navy and black halter dress—so what the heck, why not?

Seiya's hands slid down to my waist and guided my body to flow with the rhythm of the music. I closed my eyes, swaying with the music and leaning closer. I could feel people occasionally bumping into me, the music pumping on my skin, Seiya's hips against mine.

I laughed and slowly opened my eyes to look into the mirth of his.

"You tease," I mouthed and pressed myself closer in boldness. He looked shocked for a moment before smirking at the flush on my face.

"I like the drunk you," he said. "_Man_ you have low tolerance."

"I'm _not _drunk!" I shouted back before laughing. "Only a little tipsy, maybe."

"Alright, honey," he dismissed before going back to dancing.

I laughed. This was pretty fun! The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I couldn't stop smiling. Looking around, I saw a flash of long white hair coming our way.

"Look!" I nudged Seiya. "It's your lo—ver."

"HA HA! What?"

As Seiya turned in Kunzite's direction I slipped away, shimmying my way towards the bar with my hands raised high.

"Serena!"

I perked up and looked around for who had called my name. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I twirled around and looked up.

"Darien! Hey! What're you doing here?"

He laughed. "Could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here with Seiya," I explained. "My turn to pay for one night out. Let's go buy drinks!"

"Sure," he replied and followed me to the bar.

"I'll have a Snake Bite," he ordered, reaching his hand into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Umm…," I started when the bartender turned to me. "Why don't you surprise me?"

The bartender smiled before taking the money from Darien's outstretched hand and walking off to make our drinks.

"I was going to pay," I said to Darien when I realized that the bartender wasn't going to take my money.

He shrugged. "Now what kind of man would let a lady pay his drink?"

I shrugged back before leaning over the bar in wait of my surprise concoction. After a few restless moments, I peered over at Darien and assessed his appearance. He looked nice—a bit yakuza even in his all black attire save for his loosely hung white tie.

He peered back and laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"You look nice," I blurted before turning to an 'excuse me' from the bartender.

"Whoa, thanks." The drink was purple!

"Interesting cocktail," Darien commented before taking a sip of his drink.

"It's yummy," I replied before squirting the lime slice into my drink and discarding the peel. "You want?"

He shook his head. "Looks a bit too fruity for my tastes."

"Oh, are you the manly man now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeap." He raised his glass. "Just me and my Guinness."

Knowing nothing about it other than the fact that it was beer, I nodded along and quickly downed my drink.

"Whoa there," Darien said in slight alarm. "You sure you can handle downing it that fast?"

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Hurry up and finish your drink! I feel like dancing."

He looked a bit hesitant at first but he seemed to make up his mind when he finished off his drink in one swift gulp before slamming it onto the counter and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Let's go," he said as he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

He stopped when the song ended and I stepped back as the beats to the next one started. I closed my eyes and felt the music swirl around me, it was louder than last time and I felt much more comfortable with myself—loose and ready to let it all go.

I began to sway my hips, disregarding the wandering eyes I was attracting and just letting my body move. I swished my head to the side and raised my arms, biting my lip to keep in a giggle.

I felt hands land on my waist and I opened my eyes to see Darien intently looking down at me. I grinned and slang my arms over his shoulders and stepped up against him. He raised an eyebrow and took a step back. Instead of blushing in embarrassment like my normal self, I laughed and turned around so that my back was to him.

Oh God, I really _was _a goner. Oh well….

I pushed up against him and moved around like I had seen so many other girls doing in the movies or the occasional cock-block duty party. It felt great to finally be able to do it myself.

As the song went on we thumped against each other—but only occasionally; Darien kept his distance out of loyalty to Andrew, I bet. I liked that.

"You're a really sweet friend!" I shouted as the song faded out. But I felt like _really _dancing! I wanted the skin contact and everything!

Just then, I felt someone's hand cop a feel and I shrieked. "Seiya Kou!"

I looked up to see his mischievous face. He glanced up at Darien and held a hand out for a pound.

"Darien," he said. "Didn't see you there."

"Seiya," Darien nodded.

"I think I'm gonna steal Usagi here for a dance," Seiya informed Darien as he took my arm.

"I was about to leave anyway," Darien replied as he started to back off.

"Bye!" I chirped. Darien simply nodded and it wasn't before I lost sight of him.

"What happened to Kunzite?" I asked Seiya when I turned back.

"I broke up with that guy ages ago," Seiya dismissed. "I'm a hot bachelor ripe for the picking."

"Aw, and you're here with me?" I cooed. "Hope no one gets the wrong message."

"They won't," he said as he held me closer to him. "Now shut up and dance!"

I laughed and tipped my head back—the room swirled a bit but I shook it off.

Seiya took charge and pushed up against me and quirked an eyebrow when I gyrated back before letting out a wicked smirk.

"You had another drink, didn't you?"

"Mhm," I smiled. "And I feel great!"

"HA HA!" He gripped me tighter. "Show me what you've got."

And so, we became a bumping, thumping, dancing power couple and it wasn't until 2 A.M. that we got out.

And then I threw up on the street.

… And then I threw up again in front of out apartment.

Needless to say, Seiya had to sleepover to help me brush my teeth and clean my makeup and change and etc.

I don't remember what I dreamt about that night but I think I woke up to throw up one last time.

**scene**

"Rise and shine, Princess!"

"Ughh…," I groaned and rolled over.

"Usagi, wake up!" I felt nudging at my side but chose to ignore it. And the next thing I know, I was a heap on the floor sans blanket.

"Seiya!" I yelped as I hastily sat up. "What the hell!"

"HA HA!" he barked. "Get up and have a glass of water. You need to get hydrated if you want to get rid of that hangover."

I moaned. "I'm _never _drinking again. And why are you here? What time is it?"

He cocked an eyebrow and stopped making my bed. "I slept over, don't you remember?"

"Yes … no." I groaned as the floor shifted when I got up.

"Whoa there." Seiya balanced me before leading me to the kitchen.

"Where's Luna?" I asked with shut eyes. Oh my God! So _this _is what a hangover feels like!

"I already fed her so don't worry about that," he instructed and handed me a glass of water and two pills. "Now drink up."

I complied like a child—gulping down the pills and finishing off the water in one go.

"All I can remember is throwing up a lot," I groaned and leaned my head against the kitchen counter.

"HA HA!" Seiya threw back his head before shaking it. "Well I'll tell you one thing."

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You are one _horny _drunk."

"_What!_" I snapped my head up just to clutch it in pain.

"HA HA!" Oh, he was just having a _hoot _out of this.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Don't you have work to do?"

He pat my head. "I was just about to leave."

"Good. Get going."

"HA HA! Way to make me feel welcome." He was already at the door. "Remember to drink lots of fluids and get some rest."

I mumbled incoherently and stayed with my head on the counter a long while after I heard my door slam shut.

"Mew." Soft padding filled my ears and I looked up upon feeling a scratchy tongue on my fingers.

I smiled. "Hey, Luna." I gave her an annoying ruffling of skin, giggling when she pulled back in annoyance.

"Get up, Serena," I told myself. "You've got lots to do today."

**scene**

"Okay, I'll call you back—I'm about to go in. Bye!"

I snapped my cell shut and put it in my purse before pausing to smooth out my clothes. I was standing outside the conference room and it was just about 7:00 now. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled loudly and put on a smile before pushing open the door.

I paused awkwardly at the eyes that flew my way upon entrance. I guess I was the last one to come.

"Um… hi," I greeted before shooting for the closest open seat and settling in.

"Okay," Patricia said. "It's 7 and it seems like everyone's here. Good. Now, if you'd all pass the contracts up."

Everyone shuffled through bags to fish out their contracts. I was holding mine under my arm so I simply slipped it out and handed it in. Taking this time to look around, I spotted a few familiar faces—Andrew (yay!), Darien, Mina Aino….

"Now, the papers you are receiving right now are a briefing on the ten selected models and what they will be doing. The last page is a schedule on which days you will be coming in and what you are expecting to bring with you and do that day."

"Tomorrow we are having photo shoots and filming for ads and such and the following days will consist of interviews, individual photo shoots, and etc. Today, we will leave you all to mingle and get to know each other for you will be working very closely at some points during these following two weeks or so.

"Now, I bid you all good luck and hope that we will all be able to work hard together," Patricia finished up and promptly gathered up her things and left.

"Um…," some girl started. "So who wants to go 'mingle' at some restaurant? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon." There was some laughter and even more laughter when a few stomachs growled.

"We can go to my diner," Andrew said. "On the house."

"Awesome!" the girl from before cried. "I'm craving some lethal pancakes!"

**scene**

After heading over to _The Crown_, we introduced ourselves to each other over breakfast. The enthusiastic pancake girl was Hye Park, a rather skinny Korean model with a surprisingly huge appetite. The others were Adriana Lima, Cintia Dicker, Oluchi Onweagba, Boyd Holbrook, and Drew.

"Wow," I said as I flapped the papers that Patricia had given us. "This is one heck of a packet."

"There's a one page bio on everyone," Andrew said. "And each day takes up a page too."

"Do we really have to read _all _of this?" Hye questioned.

"I think we can skip the bios," Mina said. "But I think we should read what we're going to be talking about for the project." We all nodded and skimmed the papers.

"Ah, sorry," Oluchi said as she gathered her things. "I've got to get going. I have an appointment at ten."

"I should get going too," Boyd said. "Thanks for the breakfast."

It wasn't long before everyone was gone besides me, Andrew, and Mina. Oh, Mina, Mina, Mina; what am I to do with you?

"I didn't realize how much I missed eating at _The Crown_!" Mina exclaimed as she returned the paper and pen that some boy had given her for a signature. "I've gotta come by more often."

"You do that, Mina," Andrew smiled.

"I mean," Mina continued. "I haven't been here in years. Remember how we used to eat here all the time? It was like my second home… well that and—."

"Mina!" Andrew cut in and took my hand. "You know Serena?"

"Hi," I smiled and extended a hand. "Nice seeing you again."

'Ahaha, yeah….'

"Serena!" Her air kisses took me aback. "You look great. Didn't see you there—I was so focused on what I was talking about."

Then her cell went off in a rather funky melody.

"Oh shoot," she said as she shuffled through her purse. "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." It was an air-kissing frenzy before she clacked away in her red satin Jimmy Choos.

"Well…," Andrew trailed. "What do you want to do today?"

I looked to him and laughed. "Well, Mr. Bradshaw, I haven't seen you in days—what makes you think I'll be willing to do anything with you today?"

"Because you love me," he said. "And it helps that I'm the hottest man in this room."

I pretended to look around. "Oh really now? That man by the counter looks _pretty _hot, you know?"

Andrew glanced over. "Pftt! Are you serious?"

"I like my men beefy," I smiled and turned to the beefy man in question. And beefy he was, at least 250 lbs of solid muscle… it was kind of ridiculously disgusting.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to the gym then," Andrew said as he made his way to the door.

"See you in a few years," I sent off with a wave.

The door closed and I heard Andrew's footsteps stomping away. I waited a few moments before tiptoeing my way to the door and sneakily slipping the door open. Andrew was sitting outside with a hand over his mouth.

"Boo!" I shouted when I crept up to him.

"You got me." Andrew put up his hands. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to…," I started—finger on chin. "The moon."

"The moon?" he questioned.

I nodded and looked down at him. "The moon. But … I'll settle for the beach instead."

"That I can do."

**scene**

"Come on!" Andrew called. "Just do it!"

It was sunset down at Long Beach and we were just about the last ones around. We had spent the entire day here—swimming, sunbathing, and just talking for hours on end. Well… he did most of the swimming and I did most of the sunbathing but who's keep track?

"Hurry up and just do it," Andrew ordered.

"It's so embarrassing!" I shouted. "I can't!"

"Come on!" Andrew shouted from the water. "No one's around and you know you want to. It feels great; just get in."

"O-okay," I said, towel gripped tightly around me.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _Skinny dipping _of all things!'

Edging towards the water, I looked around for bystanders. There was no one. Taking a deep breath, I fisted my towel and got ready to drop it.

Andrew turned around. "Are you coming—?"

"Don't look!" I shouted, gripping my towel closer.

"Okay, okay." Andrew turned around, hands raised.

"I'm coming in," I warned. "You better not turn around!"

"I won't!" Andrew shouted.

I did another quick scan and quickly dropped my towel before diving into the water. The water felt nice and cool against my skin. I waded up to where Andrew was standing and swam back a few steps when I realized I couldn't reach the ground.

"You in?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Andrew turned around with a ripple of water. "Why are you back there?"

"But I can't reach the bottom," I protested.

"Come here before I go and get you myself!" he warned mischievously and reached over.

"Ack! Don't touch me!" I shrieked before diving away.

"I'm gonna get you," he taunted as I felt his hands nip at my feet.

"Stop it!" I stopped short when he grabbed my calve and pulled me to him.

"Let go of me!" I demanded and tried to push him away.

"It's not like I've never seen 'em before," Andrew said with a wicked smile.

I vividly blushed and simply sputtered and his audacity. "You _impudent _man!"

"Aw, you love me," he cooed as he hugged me tightly against him.

"Let go!" I squirmed in his grip but he just laughed and hugged me closer.

"Stop squirming," he murmured. "You're getting me excited."

I yelped at the hardness on my thigh and kicked out of his grip. Ew! Ew! Ew, ew, ew!

"Don't be scared!" he laughed and chased after me.

"Stop it!"

"Come here, I want a kiss!"

"Unhand me, you felon! I said, let go! Ahk!"

**scene**

Eventually, Andrew caught me and we did some … stuff. It was … nice. Oh, there was no _sex _involved; I'm not nearly ready for that yet. Just a lot of kissing … and some groping … and oh God, it was wonderful.

And so here I am, 6:00 A.M., in Andrew's bed.

Pushing back the green covers, I swung my legs over the side and started to get up when I felt an arm pulling me back down.

"Andrew!" I hissed. "It's 6:00, I have to go home and shower and get ready for work."

"Stay," he murmured and fit his head over my shoulder.

"We have to get up," I said. "Patricia's gonna kill us if we're late."

"Then let's be late," he replied, curling a leg around me.

I sighed and proceeded to remove his arm and kick off his leg. He looked up at me through squinty eyes and a layer of bed-hair.

"Get up, Andrew," I commanded as I grabbed my bag from his computer chair. "I'm gonna go catch a cab home and I'll see you at work."

"Serena," he groaned as he stretched out his body. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaning back to escape his grasp.

"Get up," I repeated. "I'll call you when I get home and you better pick up."

Andrew simply gave me a lazy smile and waved me to come closer.

"What?" I asked, leaning down.

My reply was a hand behind my head and a set of lips on mine. It was followed by more kisses and soon enough, I felt Andrew slowly pulling me down. Pushing away, I wiped my lips and backed off.

"I _really _have to go," I told him and marched out the door. "I'll see you soon."

"Well, look what the cat's brought in."

I jolted and span around, back to Andrew's now closed door. I breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing Darien leaning over the kitchen counter with a glass of OJ.

"You scared me half to death, Darien," I said as I calmed my breathing.

He simply gave me an inquiring arched eyebrow. I gave him a 'what?' face and looked down at my body. I was wearing one of Andrew's oversized shirts and a pair of silk boxers.

"Oh, it's not what you think!" I blurted as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "We didn't do anything!"

"Mhm," he nodded, unconvinced.

"Seriously!" I insisted as I hastily rushed to the door. "It was just really late after we went out yesterday so I just slept over."

"Okay, Serena," he nodded, downing his OJ and heading for the sink.

"There was nothing beyond cuddling," I said. Few more steps and I'm at the door.

"I believe you," Darien replied.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Darien," I reminded with the doorknob in my hands. "See you in an hour."

He waved without facing me and I exited the apartment with a loud slam. Letting out a sigh, I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was already 6:14.

"Crap!" I shouted and rushed to the elevator, sticking my hand in at the last second.

Inside was a rather surprised cute-looking typically blonde frat boy. He gave me a quick once-over and I blushed, pulling down Andrew's boxers a bit and cleared my throat as I pressed the lobby button. After we were a few floors down, he cleared his throat.

"Aren't you Serena Tsukino?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "Uhhh … yeah?"

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and gave me a flashy grin. "You live here or something?"

"Or something," I answered and looked up to the elevator menu. Six more floors to go.

"Let me guess." He gave me another look-over. "Boyfriend?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "No! Wait—yes. Um … I didn't just have _sex _, if that's what you're thinking. But yes, my boyfriend lives here."

"Okay, okay," he said, backing off a bit. "I believe you."

"I'm not that kind of girl, you know?" I said, peering over at him. Four more floors.

"Yeah, I hear ya," he said as he pushed himself off the wall and unclipped his cell phone. "Listen, could I get a picture with you? The guys wouldn't believe me otherwise."

"Sure," I smiled. "Wow, I'm a celebrity siting; never thought that would happen in a million years."

He laughed as he put his phone in front of us and put an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, if I know who you are, that means you're pretty popular."

We paused to smile and he clicked the photo button before opening up the phone. A picture of us smiled back at me.

"Nice," he commented and saved the picture.

I nodded and looked up at the ding. We were at the lobby—he had to go to the basement.

"I'm off," I said with a wave. "Nice meeting you …."

"Matt," he filled in. "Good seeing you too. You're just like I thought you'd be."

"And that's good?" I laughed.

He nodded and a small "Bye Serena!" was all I heard as the doors closed and I ran to the main doors, flip flops crazily flopping after me.

**scene**

"Usagi!"

I whirled around in a flurry of blonde to see Seiya jogging after me.

"Late for work?" he asked.

"Almost," I replied as I looked down at my watch. It was 6:40—there was just enough time to get to work with a few minutes to spare.

"A cab's waiting at the corner for me; let's take it together," he said. I breathed out a sigh of relief and grabbed Seiya's hand to drag him out of the building.

"We have to hurry!" I shouted over his protests and practically shoved him into the backseat of the car before spitting out my work address to the cab driver.

"Jesus," Seiya exhaled as he caught his breath. "What's the harm in being late by a couple of minutes?"

"It's very unprofessional," I replied. "And Patricia would kill me—or worse, fire me."

"And getting fired is worse than getting killed because…?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," I fussed and dismissed Seiya's latest comment. "I _really _want to do this, Seiya. Sorry for being cliché and corny but I want to share my story and spread my message—."

"To the whole wide world," Seiya finished with an overly sugary voice.

"Ha ha, very funny." I gave him a dry look before turning to look out the window. "I just don't want to get fired, okay?"

"Alright, Usa," Seiya caved with a pat on my shoulder. "Don't be mad."

I shook my leg in anticipation. "Come on, come on."

Fourteen more minutes. I could see the building in the distance.

Then, the taxi jolted to a stop and I would have slammed into the separator if Seiya hadn't held me back.

"Why are we stopping!" I asked in a slightly frantic tone. "It's a green light, isn't it?"

"There was an accident just now at the intersection," the driver informed us. I turned around to see a full street of cars behind and beside us. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while."

"Are you serious!" I squeaked. I could feel a ball in my stomach just waiting to drop. Thriteen more minutes.

"Okay, Usa," Seiya said as he grabbed my shoulders. "We're getting a _little _crazy over here. Deep calming breaths—in, out, in, out."

I took a few breaths with him before finally calming down.

"I'm going to run for it," I informed him as I grabbed my bag.

"In those shoes?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I looked down and wiggled my rather pointedly heeled sandal clad toes. Hmm … the pink rush-out-of-the-shower-and-go pedicure I had done this morning had smudged.

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I retorted; and with that, I kicked open the backseat door and sped away in a flurry of clicks.

I was starting to feel my shoes digging into my feet by the time I got to the intersection and I mentally cursed the men who had caused the accident.

"Excuse me," I exhaled as I nudged onlookers out of my way.

Why were they standing in the middle of the sidewalk just staring!

'Almost there,' I urged myself, eyes set on the building. 'Almost, almost—.'

_CRACK_.

Oh crap.

'Oh no, no, no, no! Please don't let it be—.' And yet, it was.

Looking down at my feet, one of my heels had snapped almost right off, hanging on by but a few golden threads.

I breathed out. 'It's okay, I can still walk like this.'

As soon as I took two steps forward, I tottered at the height difference.

'Or not.'

"Ugh," I grunted and bent down to take off my shoes. It didn't take long for me to step on a rather large piece of glass and jump around in pain.

And then—my knight in shining armor.

"Usagi!"

I looked up to see Seiya running towards me. I blinked away the tears and tried to keep my balance.

"What happened? Did you step in something?" he asked. I took hold of his shoulder and bent my right leg to peered over my shoulder.

"Ouch," he commented, wincing at the glass piece stuck in my foot. He supported me by the waist and deftly pulled it out in one go.

"Oh my God," I gasped at the blood that gushed out. I was starting to feel a little … woozy.

"Whoa there," Seiya said as he tightened his grip on my falling form. "Looks like Prince Charming will have to save the day once again."

I scoffed. "And who exactly is this Prince Charming?"

I was a bit startled when he lifted me up princess-style and started to adjust to a firmer grip.

"Me," he smiled toothily and quelled my protests. "Don't want to be late now, do we?"

I bit my lip and looked to my watch. "Seven more minutes."

"Hold on," he instructed before beginning a mad dash.

We must have been _some _sight—a tall, lean man dashing off with a slightly shorter, leaner blonde in his arms with blood leaking everywhere.

We vaulted by surprised security guards and zipped into an empty, open elevator. Seiya hoisted me onto the tiny bar on the side of the elevator and I quickly pressed my floor as the doors closed.

"Now let's look at that foot," Seiya said as he lifted my leg up. It was an even bloodier mess than before.

"Do you have water and napkins?" he asked me, pointing his head to my bag.

"Um ...," I said, fishing about while balancing on one leg. "I have water and tissues."

He motioned for them and I plopped them into his open hand. He then gingerly poured water onto some tissues and wiped away the blood. After cleaning it out a bit more and drying it, he took out his blue hanky and tied it around my foot as a make-shirt bandage.

"I don't think that blood'll get out of that thing very easily," I informed when the elevator doors finally opened.

"Just throw it out," he said as he picked me up again and looked around. "Where to?"

"Down to the right," I answered. I didn't have to remind Seiya to step on it—he took off without another word and soon we busted inside to face the whole lot of startled models and Patricia.

Patricia cleared her throat. "Miss Tsukino, is there a specific reason that Mister Kou escorted you to work in such a manner today?"

I blushed and hit Seiya to let me down. I blushed even more at the giggles and cleared my throat as I tried to gather myself as I smoothed out my shirt.

"Um, we … ah, you see," I started.

"There was a car accident at the intersection of this block and since Usagi didn't want to be late, she dashed out to run for it but only ended up with a broken sandal heel and a shard of glass in her foot after that," Seiya explained for me.

"And I escorted Usagi here because she was bleeding quite badly—thus the handkerchief on her foot. Do you happen to have a first aide kit?—she should get her foot disinfected and properly taken care of."

"I … see," Patricia drawled, a bit taken by surprise. "Well, Miss Tsukino, nice to see your determination to get here on time—but next time, come ten minutes early like everyone else instead of cutting it so close that you have to injure yourself on your mad dash here."

"Yes ma'am," I complied with a firm nod, ignoring the extra giggling.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now," Seiya announced and gave me a wink before closing the door behind him as he left the room.

Upon Patricia's stern let's-get-started glance, I limped over to an open chair next to Drew and sat down.

"I'll go get the first aide kit for you in a bit, Serena, but first things first, how was yesterday…."

**scene**

"I'm so tired, Andrew," I moaned and leant into his arm. He laughed and looped his arm around my shoulders.

"Harder than you thought, huh?"

I nodded. "There was so much prepping and changing and just wow. I knew it was kind of intense through work at _Mode _but to actually _be_ the model doing it all is so different from what I thought it would be."

"It gets easier," Andrew assured me, planting a sideways kiss on my hair.

I smiled when he gripped me closer and tiptoed to kiss him on his cheek. Our eyes met and he put his forehead on mine before smiling.

"Too cute." I blushed and took off to his car.

"Where are you off to?" he laughed.

"I'm embarrassed!" I replied, hands on cheeks.

"You have to stop doing that," he told me—he had caught up and hugged me from behind before unlocking his car and holding the passenger door open for me.

"Your carriage awaits."

"Why, thank you," I said snootily as I got myself into the car with utmost grace.

That night, I read over the schedule before safely tucking into bed with Luna at my feet.

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 09 **

**AN : THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	10. Heartbreak

**AN : Oh God , I'm sorry you guys . I'd promised a quick update and BLAH . My internet died for a while and when it did get fixed , everything was ultra laggy so it couldn't handle uploading chapters onto and error messages kept coming up . I virus scanned and everything so it's a bit faster and uploading things aren't a problem anymore . Enjoy the scandalous chapter you've all been waiting for !**

**DaOnleeSam : **General Hospital was okay , haha ; not for me though . I'm more of a Korean drama / cartoon / reality show kind of girl . Sorry for the wait and I hope you like it .

**serenity287 : **Oh no , another late update :XXXX I loaded it so I hope that makes it a bit better .

**iluvboys : **Sorry for the lateness and hope you enjoy !

**gracious : **You'll see :D Sorry for the late update .

**Iced-over-angel : **Dun duh la luhn ! Darien's here :P

**TsukinoGoddess : **No negative publicity — everyone knows they're just friends and that Andrew's her main man ;P . But tabloids will make their appearance soon enough .

**Kiweee :** Oh goodness I caused more aggravation :XXX Sorry for being so late and I hope the action in this chapter is enough to make up for it .

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 10**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #10 : Heartbreak builds character**

"Andrew!" I shouted as I caught glimpse of him.

"Serena?" he questioned as he turned around. I practically attacked him as I latched myself across his shoulders.

"What's up?" he laughed as he eased me off.

"I didn't see you in a while," I shrugged and flashed him a small smile.

It was true. Work kept us so busy that we barely had enough time to see each other. Whenever he had work, I didn't and whenever I had work, he didn't.

"Are you going for lunch?" I asked as I took a step back to give him space.

"Mhm," he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then … can I go with you?"

"Ah." He gave me a sorry face. "Sorry, Sere—already had lunch plans."

"With who?" I pouted.

He laughed. "It's just lunch!"

I pouted even more and seeing my expression, he reached over and pulled me in for a small kiss on the forehead.

"How about I make it up to you with dinner tonight? I'll cook."

I gave him the eyebrows. "_You're _cooking?" My mind flashed back to the picnic outing.

"Okay, okay," he laughed with hands up in defense. "I'll take you out to somewhere nice."

"… Okay," I gave in. "But you better be ready to pay because I feel like duck tonight!"

"Of course, mademoiselle," he replied, giving a fake fancy tip of his hat before giving me another kiss and walking off.

'Now I have to go eat lunch alone … again.'

It had only been a few days since the project started and I hadn't really made friends yet. Everyone seemed nice and all but they all had their own cliques and I didn't feel like intruding or keeping them from talking as they normally would.

Suddenly, I felt large hands go over my eyes and deep breathing in my ear.

"Guess who?"

His voice was low and a bit husky, mirth dancing in his tone.

I smiled and turned back, prying the hands off. "Darien Shields, what happened to your posse?"

He shrugged. "Well, Serenity Tsukino, I just thought you'd like some company."

I scoffed and started walking away. "I don't need your pity."

"Hey, hey," he called after me as he jogged up. "I just want to talk—you know, catch up."

"I think I'll be fine on my own," I retorted, pushing through the revolving doors.

"I'll pay for lunch," he offered, the tantalizing wager hanging in the air.

I paused, ear perked.

"I _know _you'd never pass on free food," Darien said, walking up right behind me.

Slowly, I lifted my head and glared before smirking. "I want Applebee's!"

"Ha ha, Applebee's it is."

"Good, 'cause I'm dying for some baby back ribs and cheesecake!" I giggled and ran ahead of him, arms swinging and heels clacking.

**scene**

Applebee's was packed but luckily we snagged a two-seater by the window and had already put in our order: an appetizer sampler, honey BBQ baby backs, honey grilled salmon, loaded mashed potatoes, and a berry lemon cheesecake later on for my dessert.

"Appetizer's here!" I chimed upon spotting our waitress. "Thank you!" The girl simply smiled, swiftly turned her gaze to Darien, and then walked away.

"How obvious," I sighed as I dipped a tortilla chip in dip before munching on it.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked, picking up a buffalo wing.

I eyed him incredulously. "Did you not see her swooning?"

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

I shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being a model."

"Don't worry," he waved off. "You will."

1"So ...," he trailed off. "How are you and Andrew doing?"

"We're good," I replied. "I feel like I haven't seen him in ages though."

"Didn't you guys go out on a date not so long ago?"

"Our last date was ..." I started mentally counting in my head. "More than a week ago."

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I looked up at him. "What? Did he go out after that?"

He shook his head dismissively. "It's nothing."

"He was probably out with Mina Aino," I grumbled and viciously chomped on a celery stick.

"Hey, hey," Darien interjected. I chose to ignore him and raved on.

"Seiya saw them together twice last week and when I asked him where he was he told me he was out with 'friends'."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get all crazy and jealous on him."

"Isn't it worse that he's lying to me about it?"

"Andrew's a good guy," Darien told me. "Just trust him."

"But ... what if something happens between them?"

"Serena." His voice had a slight warning to it.

"I mean," I continued. "It's _Mina Aino_–she's so much prettier than I am and, well, I don't know..."

"Serena," he sighed. "Have some faith in him. Andrew's not the cheating type and he's crazy about you."

I stayed silent for a while, taking in Darien's words and weighing everything out. My distress must have showed because Darien gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Trust him."

I gave him a feeble smile. He really was a good friend.

"Cheer up!" he commanded with a smile. "How about I treat us out to a round of chocolate smoothies after work? Chocolate fixes everything."

"Hm...," I nodded and scrunched my eyebrows.

_Chocolate fixes everything? _Where did I hear that before?

**scene**

"Ugh," I grunted as I collapsed on the table.

"You okay there?" Cintia asked me with a slight laugh to her voice.

"How much more filming can we possibly do?" I groaned. "I've done my section about a million times over!"

"There're only a few days left," she reasoned.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed and sat up. "I don't get why they did everything so last minute! I might as well live here since I'm here all the time."

Cintia laughed and pat my head. "Break time's over, Serena. Let's get to work."

I sighed. "Go on without me—I'll be there in a bit."

It was already the 20th and everything was still very hectic. I'd been in and out of the studio ever since last Monday—even on days I wasn't scheduled to come in! Patricia kept telling me to come in with more and more things and kept thinking of more and more concepts—bring more pictures, bring some of your old clothes, bring in some blahblahblahblahblah.

I'd gotten pretty close to all the project members over the past week. They were all pretty nice to be around. Even Mina seemed more tolerable… though she did hang around Andrew quite a bit.

"Just leave it alone," Darien had said. "Trust him."

… but still.

"Serena."

Speak of the devil. "Yes, Mina?"

"Get up before you get Patricia mad," she warned and painfully pushed in my seat.

I grunted and hastily pushed my chair back. "I'm up, I'm up."

I followed Mina into the conference room and frowned when she sat next to Andrew. Darien gave me a look as if he was asking me if I wanted him to move over so that I could sit next to Andrew but I shook my head and settled for sitting next to Darien. I gave Andrew a tired smile before turning to Patricia.

"I just want to tell you all that the project is going along very nicely and to congratulate you for your hard work thus far," Patricia announced when everyone settled in. After a few moments of soft clapping, Patricia cleared her throat.

"Right now, we will be going out in teams of two to volunteer in different parts of the community. The pairings and locations were on the schedule but in case any of you have forgotten, I have a copy of the chart right here."

I racked my mind for what I was supposed to do today but came up with nothing. Who was I with again?

"Serena, you're with me," Darien said as he nudged me with his elbow.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"Clinton Senior Center in Midtown Manhattan," he replied.

"So we're—," I started but flinched when I heard a shriek to my right.

"OH MY GOD!" Mina screamed. "Look Andrew, we're partners!"

I flinched when she pounced on him and squeezed him tight. Oh, if I had laser vision…

"Where are we going?" Andrew asked with an all too fine-with-it voice.

"We're helping paint a mural on a park wall," she answered. "Wow, I haven't painted in _so _long."

Andrew laughed. I felt the green-eyed monster in me raging to be let loose. _GRAWR!_

"Come on, Serena," Darien nudged me and steered me away from the two. "The seniors are waiting."

I grumbled incoherently and dragged my feet as he pulled me away. That Mina Aino! I don't trust her one bit.

**scene**

"You must be the volunteers," a rather portly yet happy-looking woman greeted us and enthusiastically shook our hands when we entered the center.

"Yeah," I replied shakily—she had a very firm grip.

"Thank you for having us," he paused to glance at her rather flashily decorated name tag. "Pauline."

"Oh, it's nothing," Pauline shrugged off. "Thank _you _for coming!"

I exchanged a look with Darien and bit my lip to keep from laughing. It was a totally 'whoa-someone's-had-a-bit-too-much-caffeine-today' exchange.

"Well, it's lunch time right now and you two are the only volunteers from now so that you won't be interrupted in your filming. Follow me to the cafeteria and I'll introduce you to everyone!" she exclaimed, all smiles.

I giggled as Pauline trotted off ahead of us and giggled even more when Darien playfully pushed me to the side.

"Whoa!" I yelped when she suddenly turned around to face us as we reached the flapping doors.

"I almost forgot the name tags!" she shouted and pulled out two black pins, extending her short arms to hand them over.

"They're blank," Darien stated, flipping it over to look at the back.

"Yes they are!" she shouted. "We're going to be decorating them after lunch during creative arts. It'll be fun!"

I laughed and pinned on the blank nametag. "Can't wait!"

"Excellent!" she shouted, arms raised. "Now follow me to the cafeteria."

I couldn't help but chuckle as even the cameramen started to blurt out muffled bits of laughter.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked as we paused in front of the flapping doors. I nodded and pushed the doors open.

"Wow." There were a _lot _of old people here.

Pauline animatedly waved us over to her. I smiled widely and nudged for Darien to go first. That woman was crazy.

"Everyone!" Pauline boomed when we got to the front. "These are the model volunteers I was talking about yesterday! They will be with us until after activity time so please give a warm welcome to Miss Serenity Tsukino and Mister Darien Shields!"

The seniors looked up from their food and clapped.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," I heard one grandma say. I looked in her direction and smiled.

"My name is Serena and I hope that we'll all have a great time today!" … Pauline was rubbing off on me.

"Thank you for having us," Darien added. There was applause before the seniors resumed eating and we stepped aside.

"You should just go around and say hi to everyone right now!" Pauline smiled before scurrying away to a random table.

I looked up at Darien and smiled, pulling his arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming," he replied.

Boy was it going to be a great day.

**scene**

"Let's go get a little something to eat."

Activity time had come and gone but we were having so much fun that we decided to stay until the center shut down for the night. I was currently walking along the city streets with a rather pooped out Darien in tow.

"God, that was tiring," he commented as we sat down at a back table in a swanky café/restaurant joint.

"But it was fun," I smiled, scanning the menu. Oou, they have so many desserts.

"I'm starving," he said, looking over the menu as well. "That senior food was so …."

"Unappetizing?"

He laughed. "I was going to say bland but that works too."

"I think it's because we lose our taste buds as we grow older." I cocked my head to the side. "We acquire different tastes."

"Hmm," he murmured before putting down his menu. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

We ordered and soon enough, the food came out and we chowed down, not carrying much conversation but concentrating on our food. Right now I was working my way across a strawberry cheesecake as Darien sipped some coffee.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" I asked. Caffeine was definitely a morning substance for me.

He shrugged. "It's only what, eight?"

I laughed. "Don't come to me when you can't fall asleep."

"I drink coffee at night all the time." He continued to sip.

"Well, today was fun."

"Hm," he nodded. "Never knew there was such a diva in you."

I blushed, thinking back to the whole karaoke incident. "Hey, _you're _the one who put me up to it."

"You've got a really nice voice," he complimented, setting aside his coffee and leaning closer.

"I was in choir for a while," I replied. Oh the choir days of high school. "And I even wanted to be a singer for a while … but face it, I was ugly and not going to make it."

"You're not ugly," Darien said.

I laughed long and hard. "Before this whole makeover Seiya gave me, no one even looked my way. I was that loser girl at school that people made fun of or talked crap about from a distance. There was no way that I would ever make it to being a singer."

"But look at you now," he said. "You're a model on magazine pages around the world."

I blushed. "But honestly, I'm still the insecure, ugly girl on the inside."

"Serena, you are beautiful so there's nothing to be insecure about."

"I dunno." I poked at my cheesecake. "I'm a lot more confident about myself but it's still like—wow."

He cocked a questioning eyebrow and leaned back and sipped his coffee.

"I mean," I continued. "I'm a _model _with a _gorgeous _boyfriend and I'm in magazines—_magazines_, Darien. It all seems too good to be true, you know? I feel like this world is going to crash around me soon."

He sighed. "Serena."

I looked up as he reached over and grabbed my hand. I started and looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Listen up because I'm only gonna say this once."

I nodded as he took my other hand.

"You are just about the most beautiful woman I have met in my life—inside and out. This isn't a dream and you've deserved all of this. So just sit back and enjoy it—there's nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" I grinned.

"I swear on our friendship that you have nothing to worry about," he laughed.

We shared a moment of content smiling before he squeezed my hand and withdrew back to his seat.

"Thanks, Darien."

"Hm?"

I simply smiled and took another bite of cheesecake. Maybe it was time to stop worrying about everything.

**scene**

"Clean."

"So … have you slept with Andrew yet?"

It was Friday and I had ended work early so I'd called Seiya and set up another night of nigiri madness. This time we'd gone out and bought ingredients to make our own facial masks. They lay abandoned on my kitchen counter since the moment we got home and I had just started putting them into my refrigerator out of spoilage worry.

"No," I replied curtly as I emptied the eggs out of the carton and into the egg container.

Seiya gave a low whistle. "What is that—a month of no sex now?"

"A little more," I replied, closing the frig. "That is, if he wasn't sleeping around when we were just seeing each other."

"When's the one month anniversary?"

"On his birthday—the twenty third."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Big coincidence, right?"

Seiya nodded. "But I honestly feel bad for the man." He tutted before flopping onto his stomach and propping his head on his hands.

"Why?" I asked, sloshing water into my ice cube tray.

"Sex is like … a drug," he tried to explain.

"A drug?" I questioned, closing the freezer and heading over to join him on my blanketed living room floor.

He nodded. "Once you have it, you're hooked and to have it taken away is just plain torture."

"Really?" _Torture?_

He shrugged, sitting up. "That's how it is for guys."

"I see …."

"… Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned dribbled in his tone.

"I—I don't know," I sighed. "Lately Andrew's been pressuring me to … you know."

"Have sex?" Seiya filled in.

"Yeah," I nodded, reaching over for a pillow and clutching it to my stomach. "And I feel _really _bad whenever he gets all disappointed and …."

"And …?" Seiya pressed.

I clutched the pillow tighter and lifted my eyes to meet Seiya's gaze. "And I'm afraid that he's going to go somewhere else for it."

Seiya frowned. "If he can't wait, he's not worth it."

"But you said it was torture," I quipped.

Seiya sighed and took my hand. "Do you love him?"

"Well, yeah, but—."

"Does he love you?"

"… Yes."

"Then he'll wait," Seiya concluded with a squeeze of my hand. "Andrew's a good guy—it'll be fine."

"But I still feel really bad," I said. "And what if he _can't _wait?"

"How far have you gone with him?"

I blushed and looked away before glaring indignantly. "Cheater! That's another question!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Reaching over, he dipped an ebi nigiri in soy sauce and plopped it in his mouth. "Clean, see."

"I did _not _need a visual, Seiya Kou!" I cried and blocked the view with my hand.

"Oh, grow up." He rolled his eyes and finished eating.

"Look who's talking," I retorted, making a face with much tongue exposure.

"Hurry up and ask your question!"

"… Are you ever going to settle down?" I shifted so that I was now lying on my stomach with the pillow under my propped arms.

"It depends," Seiya replied, leaning on my couch.

"On what?" A pro-gay marriage president?

He met my eyes. "On if I meet the right person. And if that person loves me back."

"So you'd marry a girl." It was a statement, not a question.

"If she's The One."

"Ah … I see," I nodded, turning over onto my back and staring at my ceiling. Hm … I really should paint this place over.

"Hey, Usa."

I opened my eyes to see Seiya's face looming overhead.

"Yeah?" What is it?

"When we turn 30 and if both of us are still not settled down, let's get married." He was now lying down besides me so I turned to face him.

"Hm? Why so young?"

He gave me the eyebrows. "Thirty is _not _young, Usagi. You're biological clock is ticking."

I laughed. "Okay, Seiya Kou; if I am not married by 30, I will marry you."

"Seal it with a kiss!" he demanded.

"What!" I laughed. That buffoon.

"Come on, Usa," he pouted.

"No way! I have a boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"It's not like we haven't kissed before …."

"But that's different!" I sputtered. Those were elated kisses out of sheer excitement.

"Hmph, now we know what your dare will be!" he proclaimed and pushed the nigiri plate to me. "Choose wisely."

"I'm shaking in my boots," I replied before picking up a random nigiri and stuffing it into my mouth. "Too bad it's clean."

He smirked. "Doesn't matter. Now, how far _did _you go with Andrew?"

I blushed. "Um … at one point I was topless. But other than that, just groping and making out."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "So no hanky-panky in the panty?"

"No!" I shouted, crimsonly colored.

"If you can't have sex, why not a hand job?" he suggested. "Or a blowjob."

I scrunched my nose. "But that's so …"

"Trust me, Usa; it's _nothing _like the real thing."

"But it's just as intimate," I retorted. "Just because you didn't break your hymen doesn't mean you haven't carried out any sexual activities."

"Okay, okay," Seiya backed off. "My turn again."

He then reached for a unagi nigiri and dipped it in soy sauce.

"Bon appétit," I smirked.

Sucker.

"Ugh, dirty, shit!" Seiya exclaimed, reaching for the glass of water.

My smile broadened. "Now what should be your punishment? Hmmm …."

"Hurry up so you can lose and do my dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me think! Hm … ah! I dare you to …."

"… Yes?"

"… run around the block three times—."

"Done," Seiya scoffed.

"—in just your boxers," I finished cattily. "Or are you wearing briefs?"

He face vaulted. "Boxer briefs, Usa, boxer briefs."

"Whatever," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "My turn."

I scanned through the remaining nigiri piece—seven left.

'I should play it safe with the tamago.' There were three of those.

"Ha! Clean," I cried triumphantly, peace sign in hand.

"Okay, then," Seiya started. "Do you think that you will stay a virgin until marriage?"

"I would hope so," I started. "I guess it might be hard but I don't think that relationships should be based on sex. I don't know—I was raised like that and I want to save myself for the one I marry. It's like the least I can do, you know?"

"Okay," Seiya nodded. "Clean." He didn't even pick his up before saying it.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Ah." He leaned back as if reminiscing. "High school, junior year."

"Junior year …," I dragged out, trying to remember who he had been dating at the time.

"Olivia Kakyuu," Seiya filled in.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. The beauty of a redhead and princess of our high school—she had been nice enough.

"She wasn't a virgin," Seiya went on.

"What!" I cried. _She _had sex before junior year? "I thought those rumors weren't true."

Seiya shrugged. "She acted all innocent but she was _pretty _dirty on the inside. She wanted to have sex all the time."

I scrunched my face up. "I'm so disappointed in her. How did she manage such good grades if she did that kind of stuff?"

"You know—a little _persuasion _and that was all it took."

"How could you date someone so disgusting!"

"Hey, I was young. And plus, I improved my tastes by going out with you afterwards."

"Shut up," I said, hitting him with the pillow.

"HA HA!" he laughed before sliding the nigiri plate over. "Your turn."

"Oh, hm … shiromi." The moment I looked up, I knew I'd made a grave mistake. And yes, upon dipping and biting, my tongue was re-introduced to the inferno known as wasabi.

"Dirtayy." Seiya said with an almost naughty wiggling of eyebrows.

"I don't want to!" I protested.

"Come on," he teased. "What's a kiss between friends?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"I'm gay."

"So, what? No one really knows that."

"It's not like he's ever going to find out …."

"… Fine." I admitted defeat and crawled over to him.

"That's my girl," he smiled, pulling out his digital camera.

I glared at it for a few moments. 'No one said anything about a picture."

"Face it," he retorted. "_You lost_."

I sighed. "Let's make this quick." Closing my eyes, I leaned towards him, lips posed.

It was brief. He covered my lips with his own only long enough to take a picture and give me a little extra peck.

"Now that wasn't _so _bad, was it?" He smiled cheekily and mussed my hair.

"That picture better not get out," I warned him, sending him a serious look.

"'Course not."

"Well, now it's _your _turn," I declared. "Let's go now. I'll hold your clothes and I'd be more than happy to take a picture."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Usagi?" Seiya smirked devilishly.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," I scoffed, kicking his leg when I got up.

"That kind of hurt."

"Get up before I kick something else."

I smiled.

_That _certainly got him running.

**scene**

"Well, isn't _someone _happy today?"

"Shut up!" I bit out, but was still unable to keep from smiling. Darien laughed and sat down next to me.

Today is the 20th, the last day of work and three days before Andrew's birthday/our anniversary. Everyone save Mina, Andrew, and surprisingly, Patricia was already here and waiting for the last day to start.

It was going to basically be a free day of no work whatsoever. We would be shown clips of volunteering and testimonies along with draft magazine articles and final advertisements. We'd nibble on finger food and slurp on freshly squeezed fruit drinks all the while.

"I know you're all happy too!" I added. "Come on, you can all dance now; I promise I won't tell Patricia."

Then I engaged in a mini dancing fiesta with Hye as other laughed and sang along.

And then Patricia came in so we all settled down as if nothing had happened and it didn't take long for Andrew to show up. Mina didn't come until a few minutes before starting time.

"Sorry," she had said. "The traffic is killer today."

Psh, sure. "Killer traffic", huh?

"Alright, now that everyone is here; let's get started," Patricia announced. "I'll give everyone a few minutes to grab a plate of snacks and a drink and then we will begin."

I made a beeline for Andrew and hugged him from behind.

"Hello, Handsome," I whispered, leaning my head on his back. "I miss you."

He twirled me around and gave me a sorry face. "Sorry, Sere–I've just been a bit busy lately."

I frowned. With who?

"But we're good to go Saturday, right?" he continued. "We're all gonna go clubbing but afterwards we can go somewhere alone."

"Okay," I replied.

He smiled and I almost melted. I can never stay mad at him for too long.

"Let's go grab some food," he said, leading me from behind with his hands on my waist.

I smiled. I love him so much.

**scene**

Everything was perfect. The draft articles were vibrant and eye-catching and the clips hilarious and heart-warming. The project as a whole was nicely executed and I was proud to have been a part of it.

It is to debut as a one hour and a half special on July 10th on Bravo. I couldn't wait. The ads were getting put up on buses and billboards tonight and they honestly exceeded my expectations. It had what you were for or against and a picture relating to the topic along with miscellaneous information to the side. Mine read "pro-self" with a profile of me in the middle of walking out of a door. The back side of me was the old me and the front side was the new me.

"Now, could you all sign this poster?" Patricia asked us, sliding on of the ads over to us. It was the one with all of us together as pieces on a huge game board (it was a spin-off of the board game) and read "This crazy game of LIFE" with life bolded, capitalized, and in a different color.

"Cute signature," Adrianalaughed as I capped my pink sharpie.

I giggled. "Looks like a bunny, right?"

"Mhm."

"Is this it?" I asked Patricia as I slid back the sharpie.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and reached for my handbag. "Let's take a group picture! I didn't get one of those today." I'd taken the part of a paparazzi spy throughout the day with Seiya's dica.

"Everyone gather up," I instructed as I perched the camera on a bookcase, zooming in for the perfect fit. "It's going to take 10 pictures in one go so you have to pose fast. Ready ... go!"

And then I shot off towards the group and stood at the very edge next to Boydand struck the classic V-sign pose ... and then a cutesy one ... and then an angry one ... and so on and so forth.

"I'll email these out to everyone," I laughed as I fetched the camera and looked through the pictures before depositing it back into my purse.

"Alright, everyone," Patricia said. "It's time for you to all say good-bye and you all have to be outside the building by thirty minutes."

And so we just lounged around and I took more pictures before heading to the bathroom–all that juice was making my bladder want to burst!

"Ah!" I let out in surprise upon seeing Mina fixing up her mascara when I stepped out of the cubicle.

"Hi," she smiled briefly as she flicked her gaze my way.

I nodded back and went over to wash my hands.

"This was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, moving on to her other eye.

"Mhm," I nodded. "I met a lot of new people and everyone was really nice."

"Hm, yeah," she hummed offhand-ishly. "It was ... different."

"What do you mean?"

She closed her mascara and moved onto blush. "It was nice volunteering and all but I wouldn't ever do it again."

"Oh...," I trailed off, turning off the faucet.

"I mean," she went on. "Yeah, it was fun painting the park and stuff but it was so ... icky."

"Oh, really, now?" I retorted. This woman ...

"Mhm," she nodded, reapplying some lipgloss. "I don't usually go for these kinds of project but my agent said it'll boost my reputation and attract more people to watch my new movie."

"So you only did it for looks?" Is she serious?

"Pretty much," she answered, smacking her lips before flashing me a smile and grabbing her handbag on the counter. And then she dropped it and everything spilled out.

"Oh, shit," she cussed as she bent over to retrieve her things. "I'm such a klutz."

"Here, I'll help." I crouched down and picked up her cell phone and makeup.

"Thanks," she said as I handed them to her.

"Is that all?" I asked as I scanned the floor one last time. Something caught my eye and I reached over to pick it up.

It was a ring. And not just any ring, the male version of my couple ring. Now what would that be doing in Mina's bag?

"Is this–is this yours?" I asked her, holding it out for her to see.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she snatched the ring away. "Hotel people called me and told me that they found it in the room I had checked out of when they were cleaning up so I went down and picked it up before work."

That would explained the "killer traffic". But what the hell was the ring doing in her _hotel room_!

"... Is it yours?" I ventured, eying as she slipped it into her bag.

"I don't wear men's jewelry."

"Then whose is it?" I pressed.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And then she clacked off in her Prada heels and left me squatting on the bathroom floor.

**scene**

Andrew was waiting for me when I got out and had offered to drive me home. He seemed a bit off as he handed me my handbag and opened the door to his car.

"What's up?" I asked bluntly, turning to him when I got in.

"What do you mean?" he replied tersely.

"You're acting really weird," I pressed, trying to get him to answer my question.

"It's nothing," he bit out. "Put on your seatbelt."

"No. Tell me what's wrong and I will."

"I told you, it's nothing."

I frowned. "It's not noth–."

"Will you just drop it!" Andrew shouted angrily.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and my body unconsciously pulling back. Andrew had never shouted at me before.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked, the shock causing it to come out as a whisper.

Andrew tightened his grip on the steering wheel before abruptly turning to face me. "You did slept with Seiya."

I was dumbfounded. "_Excuse me_?"

"I looked through your camera while you were in the bathroom," he replied disdainfully. "You kissed him and he's walking around in his boxers. All this time you kept telling me that we can't have sex and then you run off and do it with him!"

"We didn't do _anything_!" I shouted back. "It was just a game."

He scoffed. "Well I'd _love _to play _that _game."

"Seiya's–," I started before stopping myself.

"Seiya's what?"

Gay.

But I couldn't tell him that.

"He's like my brother; that's disgusting. We were playing Truth or Dare and he dared me to kiss him just to make me squirm and I dared him to run around the block three times in just his boxers. _Nothing happened_."

"Oh really?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this!" I vented and ran a hand through my hair. "_You're the one who did who knows what with Mina Aino!_"

"... What did you say?" He looked a few shades lighter.

"I ... she had your ring in her bag." I met his gaze and bit my lip to keep from crying. "She told me that it was in her hotel room–and don't tell me that one of the two other guys with that ring just so happened to be in there."

I glanced down at his left hand as he unconsciously drew it away. His ring finger was bare.

"How could you do this to me?" I whispered, tears starting to leak through.

I felt tortured as he sat there not meeting my eyes. He wasn't even going to bother denying it.

"I thought you loved me," I went on.

"... I do," he finally replied.

"Then why did you cheat on me?—with _her_?" Why, why, why?

I held my breath when he drew his and looked me square in the eyes

"Because I still can't forget her."

And then the world as I knew it collapsed around me as my heart shattered and vision disappeared.

**scene **

"Serena, open this door, right now."

I ignored Seiya and went right on staring at the ceiling.

"Serena, you have to eat," Seiya went on.

I stayed quiet. Maybe if I didn't say anything, he'd go away like last time.

"I swear to God, I'll break this door down if I had to," he warned me.

'That's what you said last time.'

I heard him sigh. "Serena, I'm going to come back in an hour and I expect for you to have washed up and eaten something."

When I heard my apartment door open and I close as he left, I turned over onto my side, to see a picture of Andrew resting on my side table. I picked it up and launched it across the room and into the wall.

After Andrew had told me that he couldn't forget about Mina, I had broken down with his admittance to have cheated on me and have feelings for the woman. I'd gotten out of the car and ran to the closest street to hail a cab.

Andrew didn't follow me.

I flopped onto bed the minute I got home and just bawled until I couldn't cry anymore. My contacts disappeared in the process but I frankly didn't give a crap about where they had gone too.

Bleary-eyed, I crawled onto my computer chair and googled Mina Aino and Andrew Bradshaw. Many, many, _many _links came up–fansites, articles, and all. I engulfed myself in pictures of the "golden couple" and read everything I could about them. It didn't take long for me to realize that Mina Aino was the very same long-term ex-girlfriend who had given Andrew the necklace–the necklace he wore everywhere he went.

They had broken up on bad terms–she had apparently cheated on him with her costar, Yaten, on her new movie, _On the Other Side_, during filming.

But the question was—why hadn't _I _known about all of this? Why hadn't Seiya told me? Why hadn't Darien? Andrew?

I felt like a fool. I knew that there had to a logical reasoning behind my scorning of Mina Aino—my instincts were always right. … Had Andrew gone out with me because I looked like her? Did he imagine her in my place every time we were together? Every time we hugged? Kissed? Was I just a replacement?

I don't know what time it is—and frankly, I don't care. I think a day passed since I first entered my room. Or was it two? Three?

Seiya had been checking up on me since … yesterday? I think he got worried when I didn't pick up my phones.

I wonder if he was feeding Luna ….

I felt my stomach growl and I frowned, running a hand over my tummy. How could I think about eating at a time like this?

My cell rang once—indicating a text message. I lazily grabbed it off my side table and flipped it open.

It was from Andrew.

Opening the message up, I saw two words: I'm sorry. I stared at it for a while before I felt a sharp pain tear across my insides and the tear-fest started all over again.

"Serenity Tsukino, I'm coming in!" I heard Seiya shout before ramming assaulted my door and a deafening entry resounded throughout my room. I just went right on crying and clutching my cellphone.

"What happened, Usa," Seiya cooed as he gathered me up and rocked me back and forth. "Give me your phone."

I wailed as he pried it out of my grasp and cried even harder when he read the message out loud.

"What did Andrew do?" he asked tentatively, rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"He—he," I hicked.

"He, what?" Seiya pushed me back and stared into my eyes. "What did he do?"

"He did it," I blurted, not meeting his gaze.

"Did he rape you?" Seiya asked in a scary tone.

I shook my head and Seiya sighed in relief.

"Then what?"

I looked up and whispered, "He slept with Mina Aino." And then the tears started flowing again.

Seiya's hug was cold—like he was trying to comfort me while wanting to rip something to shreds at the same time.

"First things first," he started. "We have to get you to eat something. I made you some soup so you can eat that before telling me everything, okay?"

I nodded, too exhausted to resist as he lifted me up princess-style and sat me down by my kitchen counter. A tray of chicken-noodle soup and a glass of water were already there waiting for me.

I ate in silence, spoon scooping mechanically and sipping occasionally at the glass of water. It felt strange eating again and I was surprised to see how quickly I downed the bowl—I must have been pretty hungry. I just sat there as Seiya cleaned up my things—listening to the running faucet water and the clanking of plates.

"So what happened?" Seiya asked putting a hand on top of mine.

"Mina had his ring in her purse," I started, voice hoarse and muted. "And said it was in her hotel room. And then Andrew saw the pictures from our sleepover and got angry. So I brought up the ring and he didn't deny it." I looked up.

"Go on," Seiya prodded.

"And he said that he couldn't forget about her. And then I ran off and he didn't follow me."

"So it's over."

I looked up, startled. "I—I don't know."

Seiya looked over me, concerned. "Serena, you can't possibly keep going with the relationship after he's done something like that."

"But I still love him."

"Does he love you?"

I faltered for a second before replying. "Yes."

"If he loved you, he wouldn't have slept with Mina," Seiya reasoned.

"He does love me," I said. "I think… I think that it was real. And I can forgive him for what he did."

"Serena!" Seiya gripped my arms. "He _slept _with another woman! That should be the end of it."

"Seiya, you're hurting me," I cringed. He let go immediately and let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair.

"I drew a bath for you," he finally said. "Think about it while you're in there and tell me your answer when you get out."

I nodded before slipping out of my highchair and padding my way over to the bathroom. Seiya had drawn me a bubble bath and restocked my shampoo and conditioner. A crisp new bathrobe hung on a hook with my towels and a little rubber ducky was sitting on top of the soap.

I stripped down before tentatively stepping into the bath. The water was nice and warm—almost hot. Sinking in, I felt my muscles loosening and dunked my head under before coming up to wipe the bubbles off my face.

"Should I break up with Andrew?" I asked aloud, leaning back and resting my arms on the side of the bath.

A part of me was screaming: "THAT BASTARD! HE'LL BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE ABLE TO FACE THE PUBLIC AGAIN AFTER YOU'RE THROUGH WITH HIM!" while the other said: "You love him and he made a mistake. You can forgive and forget." But could I really?

I sighed and sank lower into the tub, reaching over for the rubber ducky and giving it a squeeze.

"What do you think?" I asked. It looked back at me with unblinking eyes as it re-inflated itself.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while before reaching for the shampoo. It would be no use to sit around doing nothing—Seiya might think I drowned myself in the tub if I stayed too long.

**scene**

I tightened the bathrobe belt around me as I got out of the bathroom and saw that Seiya had moved to the sofa and put coffee out for us.

He looked up as I crawled onto the sofa across from him and dried my hair with the bathrobe hood.

He cleared his throat. "Your decision?"

"… I'm going to try to work it out," I answered honestly. "He's one of the best things to have happened to me and I don't want to lose him over this."

Seiya stared at me long and hard before sighing in defeat. "I know I won't be able to talk you out of it. But I can't guarantee that guy's safety, okay?"

"Seiya!" I gasped. "You won't do anything drastic, will you?"

"I won't mess him up … to badly."

I glared. "Seiya Kou, this is between me and Andrew—I don't need you getting all over the place and causing a big mess."

I frowned at his silence. "Please, for me."

"… Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "But you just say the word and I'll be all over that bastard in no time."

"Thanks, Seiya." I smiled softly. "That's what I love about you—you respect my wishes but you've always got my back."

"No problem, Usa," he smiled. "Are we all better now?"

I nodded and giggled when Seiya extended his arms for a hug. I practically leapt into it and he lifted me up and plopped me down besides him.

"So," he started. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

What? "It's tonight?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "You've been in your room for quite the while."

"Oh my God, wow." I was in my room for three days! _Three days!_

"Well, it's five right now. That gives us five hours until the party."

"What will I do?" I whispered. How should I act?—as if nothing happened? Should I cry? Scream? Hurt someone?

"I say you slap Andrew and—," Seiya started.

"Seiya, please," I said in an all too tired tone.

"—or I can be quiet now."

"Do you think that he'll … take me back?" My voice quivered and Seiya's face fell.

"Serena, _he _should be the one begging for _you _to take _him _back."

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Serena," he said, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug. "I don't know about the whole Mina business, but if Andrew is still the same guy that I know, he _does _love you—at least a big part of him does."

I sniffed into his shoulder and let out a loud sigh.

"Now no more tears," Seiya commanded, wiping them away. "We need to get you dressed to kill and ready to make that bastard sorry that he ever even _thought _of another woman."

I giggled. "You're right; let's go."

And so, the chaotic five hour commotion began.

**scene**

"I'm nervous," I confessed, breaking the silence in the taxi backseat.

"Don't be ridiculous," Seiya dismissed. "You look gorgeous."

Seiya had spent many many beauty product on me over the past five hours—anti-puff cream, facial peels, lotion, perfume, hair spray, nail polish, makeup; the works. The end result? A bomb-shell of a smoky-eyed me.

I was wearing the "little black dress"—a corset-like sweetheart top and rather short bottom that ended in a small hem of ruffles. My hair was gelled and slightly wavy, given a little oomph a la blow dryer. Pair it all with black _Jimmy Choo _slingbacks, a black snap purse with silver findings, and my ring and I was all set.

Seiya looked as dashing as ever in a dark burgundy dress shirt and black pants. It'll never cease to amaze me how well he can shape up in a matter of twenty minutes. It took me _hours_.

"We're here," Seiya announced, opening up the door and giving me a hand out. We had paid beforehand to avoid getting honked at for causing traffic in front of the club.

"You know what you're going to do?" he asked me as we crossed the street to the entrance.

"Yeah," I nodded, offering the bodyguard a small smile as he let us in.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked me as I started to slip away.

"To get a drink!" I shouted, barely hearing myself above the music. "To loosen my nerves."

"Don't drink too much!"

I nodded and turned back around to make my way to the bar; bumping into people and saying excuse me the whole way.

"One Long Island Iced Tea, please."

"Make that two."

I whipped around and trailed up the bill-doting hand to meet familiar blue eyes.

"Darien!"

"Serena," he nodded, handing me my drink as it came.

"Thanks." I took a deep swig before looking back up. "Where's Andrew?"

He shrugged. "Should be in the back somewhere. Haven't seen him in days."

I paled. "What?" Was he out with _her_?

"My cousin came up from Pennsylvania so I had to stay at my parents' house for a while," he replied. "Why, did something happen?"

"It's nothing." I forced myself to smile. "I just need to talk to him."

He downed his drink in one go before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and nodding to the back. "Let's go."

He guided me by the arm—pulling me through gyrating body parts and flocks of party girls. Twice I almost lost my present and thrice I almost lost him in the wave of people.

"He should be around here," Darien informed me when we reached the back area with the sofas and tables.

I squinted and scanned the area—trying to make shapes out of the hazy darkness and flashing lights.

And then I saw them.

Mina was straddling Andrew and gripping his hair—making out with him, tongue and all. Everything slowed down for a moment—the music faded and all I could see was the sight in front of me.

I felt Darien twirl around and try to block my vision but it was too late, the damage was done. Before I knew it I had torn out of Darien's grasp and poured my drink on top of the two.

"Serena!" Andrew shouted, pushing Mina off him and trying to get up.

"How could you do this to me!" I shrieked, long graduated from grief and well into hysteria.

"It's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think! Then tell me Andrew Bradshaw, what was Mina doing on top of you with her tongue half-way down your throat!"

"It—!"

I cut him off. "Happy Birthday, Andrew. Hope you enjoy tonight's festivities alone—unless you're planning on spending it with that, that, _woman_." It was obvious that I wanted to call her something else—bitch, whore, stupid boyfriend-stealing bimbo; take your pick.

I threw my present at him and started tearing when my ring wouldn't slip off. When it finally did, I hurled it at him too before storming off and pushing people around without saying sorry.

Could this night get any worse?

**scene**

"Get away from her," someone growled and I felt warmth being ripped away from me and turned to pout before smiling widely.

"Darien!" I chirped before latching onto him and pressing up against him.

He pushed me away and I pouted more. "How many drinks have you made so far?"

"Not too much; maybe one?"

"Serena…," he warned, trying to keep me off him.

"Okay," I gave in, giggling. "I had six!"

"Let's get you home, right now."

"No!" I snatched my arm out of his grasp and went running off to find a new dance partner—weaving through the crowd and taking advantage of my lithe frame.

After I had barged out of the club, I'd run as far and fast as my heels could take me before looking around for a good place to get a drink. One thing led to another and I found myself downing strange beverages on end and dancing with random men and frat boys.

"Serena!" I heard Darien shout.

"Let's dance," I commanded sultrily to a random cute guy. He only happily agreed and I found myself gyrating once again to a new song.

It felt nice. I felt incredibly attractive and just … free; dancing without a care in the world. Everything was hazy and bright and I loved it. I knew I was drunk but I couldn't care less if I tried.

"Serena." I saw Darien's fist around my wrist and he yanked me away from my latest dancing partner.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" he asked. "Are you crazy?—running off on your own and getting drunk. Do you know how many people can take advantage of you here?"

"Shh," I shushed, putting a free finger to his lips and gently easing his hand off my other hand. "Dance."

I started to sway my hips into his, locking my arms behind his head and closing my eyes. I felt hot all over, unbearably so.

"No, Serena," Darien said, unlocking my arms. I simply strut around him and started pressing against him from behind.

"Let's dance, Darien," I purred, putting a hand on his hips.

"Serena." His voice was serious and he firmly held my hands together in one hand and turned me around with the other. "You're drunk."

"I know," I replied, struggling against his grip.

"We need to get you home before you get yourself into even more trouble," he sighed. "Let's go, Serena."

"… I think I want another drink," I announced as we passed by the bar.

"No you don't."

"I _really _do," I insisted.

"You don't _need _another drink in your system." Darien dragged me along by the arm.

"But I—Mattykins!" I shouted, spotting the familiar blonde frat-boy.

"Serena?" he said, squinting over at me. "Holy shit, you remember my name?"

"Of course!" I chirped.

"Is there a problem here?" Matt asked, eying Darien's hand around my arm.

"We'll be going now," Darien said, shooting Matt a glare and continuing to pull me.

"Hey—," Matt started, looking ready to smash his drink into Darien's face.

I sneakily shushed Matt with my free arm and motioned for him to come closer.

"What is it?" Matt whispered once he came into hearing range.

"This guy won't let me have another drink but I'm _dying _for one," I whispered back. "Would you do me a _huge _favor and give me yours?"

"Ah, I'm kinda thinking that you could go without one," Matt replied honestly.

"I'll give you a kiss on the cheek," I offered, bringing out my sexy smoky eyes.

"I'm down with that," he grinned, leaning closer, cheek extended. I giggled and planted a nice, long peck on his cheek and laughed when he blushed.

"As promised," he said, handing me his drink. It was blue and funky looking. Me like.

"Bye, Matt," I waved, careful not to spill the drink.

"See ya later," he replied before blending in with the crowd.

I quickly downed the drink and stumbled when I came to a stop. A large hand pulled the glass away from me and I frowned.

"Where did you get this drink?" Darien asked sternly.

"Not telling," I replied. "But it was yummy."

He sighed and shoved the glass into some passerby's hands before pulling me along. "Let's try to catch a cab."

"Whoa, I feel a little woozy." My head spun a bit and I tried blinking it away.

"You shouldn't have drank so much," Darien said, slowing down. "Let's buy you some water before we head home."

I nodded obediently, feeling slightly sleepy and too tired to fight back.

We walked around a while and Darien got me a bottle of _Fiji _from a 24 hour deli. We stood on the sidewalk as I slurped it down, not caring if it trickled down my chin.

"Come here," Darien said, napkin in hand and wiped the dribble off. "Well, my phone's dead so we can't call for one. Do you have yours?" I shook my head.

"We can, we can take the subway," I slurred, recapping the bottle and handing it back to Darien. He looked around and opened up my purse and put it in.

"I have a Metrocard in my wallet," I said, swaying slightly. Darien steadied me and looked around for a subway station.

"Let's go down to a main street." I felt him give me a small tug and I almost fell over.

"Whoa, there!" he exclaimed before re-steadying me. "You okay?"

I hummed. "I'm really … tired."

He looked a bit troubled before he turned around and bent a bit over. "Hop on."

I laughed weakly. "My butt will show."

He stood off and started unbuttoning his navy top. I just stared at him as he took it off and proceeded to tie it around my waist.

'Darien's kinda cute. And muscle-y.'

"There," he said, getting back into piggyback-loading position. "Get on."

I giggled and leaned over, looping my arm around his neck and bending my legs. He secured his hands around my knees and hefted me around for a bit, getting a better grip. Silently, he started to walk forward. I placed my cheek on his back and breathed deeply and settled in.

"Darien?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Serena?" he replied.

"I think you're cute."

He laughed; his rumbling shook my body. "I think you're cute too."

I smiled. "How cute?"

"Very cute, Serena."

Silence—the skidding of shoes on pavement and faraway cars.

"Are we there yet?" I murmured, falling in and out of sleep.

"We're here," he answered, letting me down.

I wordlessly shuffled through my purse for my wallet and handed it over. He took it and slashed us both in before taking me back on his back and handing me my wallet. I stuffed it in my purse and snapped it closed. We made it just in time for the train and he sat me down on an edge seat before sitting down next to me.

"Why do you have a $50 Metrocard?" he asked as the train started moving.

"Ah…," I started. "I had to go to _Jupiter _for Lita's … something. And it was … rain, raining. And work. No cabs so I took the subway but small money. Bought a $50 Metrocard but missed the … thing anyway. And I was wet. But someone …."

"Someone…?" he questioned.

"Bought me a smoothie," I finished. "Chocolate."

Darien was quiet for a while and I felt myself swaying around.

"Sleep on my shoulder," he said, moving a little over so that I had more space. I smiled and leaned to my right, settling into his shoulder.

"Darien?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Am I cuter than Mina Aino?"

He paused. "Way cuter."

"Ah," I yawned. "Why didn't silly Andrew see that?"

And I fell asleep. But I could have sworn I heard him say, "He's a fool."

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 10 **

**AN : WOW that was long . Hope you liked it and thanks for reading ! Reviews always welcome :D **


	11. Celebrity Boat Party

**AN : Oh, relatively okay-ly timed update! Thanks for all the reviews everyone—this chapter is more Darien/Serena and such for you guys! Haha, next chapter will be juicier, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Iced-over-angel : **Lol , much fluff in this chapter as well – well, maybe not _too _much, but yeah.

**pepperspray : **Yay! Another reader has fallen into my clutches !

**serenity287 : **This chapter is pretty long too … lol . Hope it doesn't get boring.

**rave85 : **Yes, it is Serena/Darien :D . My favorite couple ever.

**anonymous : **Lol , they broke up already :XX Maybe I should have made it more clear

**iluvboys : **Haha, thanks . Next chapter will be loads of D/S .

**Kiminoke : **Lol , yes finally ! I'll let you in on a secret : I'm going to try to get them together by next chapter .

**DaOnleeSam : **Don't worry you don't sound drunk at all xP ! And oh no , no more words :X Enjoy !

**azncutee : **I'm glad you liked it and aww , Andrew/Serena are okay … sometimes . But yeah , Darien and Serena all the way !

**gracious : **LOL ! Yes , Andrew sucks for what he did . I'm not sure if I should make him follow her around yet .

**anonymous : **Oh the profanity ! LMAO . Thanks :D

**Marit : **Oh thanks ! I tried to get it to flow but I dunno about this chapter because I was tired for most of the time I wrote it :X

**Silver Moon Goddess1 : **Aw , thanks . Hope you like this one too .

**Becx : **Thank you . I tried to get her to be believable and not all teeny bopper-ish .

**LadyLillia : **Why , thank you :D Hope I write up to expectations

**Kiweee : **Haha , yeah – Andrew sucks butt . Enjoy :D

**TsukinoGoddess : **Lol , yeah . We'll see how things turn out when she meets them again .

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon

**Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 11**

dizziified

**Reason to Change #11 : Hello—celebrity boat party anyone?**

"Serena, open the door before I bust through again."

"It's open," I replied. "You just messed it up yesterday when you rammed into it."

It was two o' clock in the afternoon, a day after Andrew's birthday and our anniversary. When I had woken up, I'd found myself tucked in bed with a glass of water and _Tylenol _on my side table. I downed it all quickly before moving on to falling asleep again.

And then waking up to cry.

And cry.

And cry and cry.

Then I went online and my _God _does news spread fast. Apparently there was paparazzo or something at the club because there were huge pictures of the making out Andrew and Mina, the angry, teary me, and me fleeing the scene. What I found out though was that Darien had punched Andrew and they had gotten into a fight before he came after me.

And then I'd climbed in bed and cried some more.

Seiya struggled with the door a bit before getting through and taking a seat on my mattress.

"Did you take the medicine?" he asked, running a hand through my hair. I nodded silently through closed lids.

"I bought an ice pack for you," he said, placing it on top of my eyes. "Wouldn't want your eyes to get overly puffy now."

"Egh," I grunted as it stung my skin. But after a while it felt a lot better; relaxing even.

"He's not worth crying over," Seiya cooed, continuing to play with my hair. "The next time I see him I'll sock him right in the eye."

"Leave him alone," I blurted. "It's not his fault."

"It's not _your_ fault, Usagi." His tone left no room for argument.

"Yes it is," I stubbornly insisted. "If I'd slept with him he would have loved me more."

"Serena!"

"Well, it's true."

He sighed haggardly. "He was just a dick, that's all there is to it. He couldn't keep to one girl and that was his problem. You did _nothing _wrong and don't make _anyone _make you feel that way."

"I still think I should have slept with him," I grumbled.

Seiya gripped my arms and the ice pack slid off my eyes. He looked angry–livid even.

"Stop talking like that, Serena. I _know _that you aren't going to throw your virginity away like nothing and you are _not _going to speak of it so lightly ever again, understand?"

"But, if–," I blubbered.

"Do you really think it would have made a difference if you had slept with him?" he asked, tone softened.

"Yes," I replied curtly. But after a few moments I answered honestly.

"No."

And then I began tearing again.

"Shh," Seiya calmed, hugging me and rubbing my back. "Don't cry over that jerk. You'll find someone who loves you and only you, Usagi. Because you deserve it more than anyone I know."

I let everything out that afternoon; all my grief, pain, and sorrow. After everything was over, I made a vow to never cry over Andrew Bradshaw again and to completely erase him from my heart.

**scene **

"No, she will _not _take the interview–please refrain from inquiring about it again," Seiya snapped in his cellphone before aggregately shutting it.

"Who was it?" I asked, flopping over on the working table.

"_People Magazine_," Seiya answered with a roll of his eyes. "They wanted an interview."

"Hm..."

It was already Monday, the three days past the half-way mark between the breakup fiasco and my birthday. Seiya's phone had been ringing on end with interview requests and "my side of the story"; apparently it was hot news. Well, of course it was hot–a total Mina Aino scandal.

"Apparently they got a few words from Mina already," he said, sliding the phone away and resuming to his work.

"I wonder what she said," I pondered out loud, lazily kicking my legs back and forth.

I had been going to work with Seiya everyday now–just hanging around and giving my opinions and helping him carry fabric and such. It took my mind off things and I felt a lot better when I was around him and not staying around at home with only Luna for company.

Most of the girls from the project had either called or e-mailed about the whole Andrew-Mina issue and supported me all the way. It made me feel better and I was glad to know I had friends like them. I had lunch with Lita once and she helped me a lot too.

"I think I should do one interview," I decided.

Seiya put down his pencil. "Why?"

"I mean ... I don't want people to think that I'm this poor girl who got bested by Mina Aino and am now too hurt to even take on an interview about it. I want everyone to know that I'm fine now and that I've moved on and that I won't let it ruin my life by moping around."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm ready to talk about it."

"If you say so," Seiya shrugged, starting to color in his sketch. "What magazine do you want to get interviewed by?"

"I don't know." I started thinking of all the different magazines. "The next one that calls?"

"O—kay," he replied, dragging his cellphone back over.

Just then, it started vibrating and ringing so I crawled over to peer at the screen.

"Who is it?" We both looked together and my face fell upon looking.

It was _Mode_.

"...Maybe the next next one," I suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed, denying the call and sliding it away.

**scene**

I started to fiddle with the hem of my skirt as I waited for the _People _interviewer to arrive. They had called again an hour after _Mode_did and they lucked out and secured an interview with me. I was to chat with the interviewer over coffee and cake and go in for a shoot tomorrow.

"Serenity Tsukino?" I looked up and saw a friendly-looking brunette in a navy dress-suit.

Taking off my sunglasses, I stood up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Jones. Call me Serena."

We sat down, ordered coffee and cake, and settled in before turning to each other and smiling.

"Let's get started now," Ms. Jones said, taking out her recorder and saying the date, time, and title.

"First things first, how are you doing today?" she asked.

I smiled. "Pretty good, actually. The weather's really nice and that always puts me in a good mood."

"I'm sure you've read all the articles on your big break-up–are you and Andrew really through?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"How did you feel when you saw them together?"

"Of course I was devastated. I had found out that he cheated on me with Mina just three days before and I'd locked myself in my room until the afternoon of the party. But I wanted to make-up with him so Seiya helped me pull myself together and took me to the party. And then I arrive to see them together–it was like a stab in the gut. I never thought it could feel so hurt before."

"And what did you do after you ran off?"

"I did what any other depressed half-crazy girl would do–I went to a bar and got myself knackered; not that it took much to get me there since I'm such a light drinker. Luckily, Darien found me and got me home safely and Seiya took care of me from there."

"What _was _that whole Darien-punching-Andrew fiasco about? Is there something going on between you two that we don't know about?"

I laughed. "Oh, no. We're just friends. I would never start having feelings for someone while I was already in a relationship."

"What about now?" she pressed. "You're a free, single woman."

I shook my head. "Although I've moved on and left the whole Andrew-Mina issue behind, I'm not ready to plunge into a relationship just yet. And plus, Darien Shields does _not _like me so it's not even a possibility."

"And what got you to be so okay with the whole incident? I would be terminally depressed if Andrew Bradshaw were to cheat on _me_."

"Um...," I trailed off, finishing a bite of cake. "Seiya helped me a lot–he was constantly by my side and feeding me encouraging words. He helped me realize that it was not my fault and that I couldn't have done anything different to keep him from going to Mina. Many people called and emailed me and let me know that they were there for me. But I do believe that Andrew truly did love me–at least part of him did–but a part of him also still loved Mina and I guess that part won in the end."

"There have been rumors going around that you and Seiya...," Ms. Jones implied.

I burst out laughing. "Oh _God_, no. I love Seiya to bits and although it's true that we have gone out in the past, he's like a brother to me. I've known him my whole life and we're much _much _better off as friends."

"Does one of the things that you thought you could have done to keep Andrew involve sex?"

I faltered and gave her the eyebrows.

"There are rumors going around saying that you are a virgin and ..."

"Yes, I am a virgin." I confirmed. "And yes, sex _was _one of the things I thought I could have given him to make him stay–but you know what? I don't want to have to give up something so important to me for a man and if he really _really_ loved me, he would wait."

"I have interviewed Mina and Andrew already and I must say that they're back together. Do you have anything that you want to say to them?"

"The me from a week ago would have wanted to scream and maybe even physically harm them–but the me now only wishes them good luck on their renewed relationship and hopes that they are happy with one another."

"Well, now that _that _whole issue is taken care of let's move on to..."

**scene**

After that, Ms. Jones had asked me questions about my career and where I felt it was going. It ended about thirty minutes later and we parted with a hug and air-kisses. The next day I zipped into the studio for the shoot and zoomed out before going home for a nice long nap.

When I came to it was already eight o'clock and my cellphone was ringing on end. Groggily I picked it up and muttered a haggard hello.

"Well, good morning to _you_, sunshine."

"Shut up, Seiya."

"Yeah, well," he started. "I'm not coming home today so I was wondering if you could come to the studio with my overnight bag."

"Hmm...," I nodded, scratching my head.

"Alright, see you in a few."

I groaned and snapped my phone shut before flopping back down into bed. Looking down, I saw that I was wearing a black slip... not very appropriate for going out in.

'Okay–I'm going to change into a shirt-dress, grab a handbag, toss in my wallet and cell, put on some flip-flops, take my keys off the rung, call for a cab whilst walking, lock the door, open Seiya's, get his bag, lock his door, get out of the building, take the cab to his studio, eat dinner, then come back home to feed Luna.'

"Let's go," I sighed and heaved myself out of bed and went into action.

**scene**

"Seiya Kou, you owe me big," I said as I dumped his bag onto one of his cutting tables.

"Thanks, Usa," he replied before kissing me on the cheek and zipping around the room, tidying things up.

"Where are you going tonight?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Partying," he answered curtly.

"And you need your bag because ...?"

He stopped and gave me the eyebrows. "Usagi, don't make me have to answer that question."

"_What_?" I retorted. "If you're just going partying why would you bring your overnight bag with you? ... Unless you're planning to sleep over at ... oh."

He nodded. "Sometimes you are just too slow."

I sniffed indignantly. "I'm sorry for being naive of the ways of a partying player."

"Apology accepted." Seiya grabbed his bag and pushed me by the small of my back to the door, switching the lights off as we passed the far wall. "Now scoot before I'm late."

"Sheesh," I replied. "To think that I came all the way here to get treated like this."

"I'm eternally grateful," Seiya replied mockingly with a fancy bow. "Now get out."

I stuck my tongue out before _slowly _making my way out the door and prancing to the elevator.

"Hold it," he commanded as he locked up the door.

"Sorry," I replied, closing the doors. "But I'm afraid I'm too incredibly cranky and tired to comprehend what you're saying."

"Usagi—."

"And the doors close," I said as they blocked Seiya from sight. "Hope he's later than he already is."

I know, I know—I was being pretty mean. But I was cranky and getting pretty hungry; totally not in the mood.

I felt my bag vibrating as I stepped out of the elevator and I paused to take it out before walking again.

It was Darien.

"Hi," I greeted as I accepted the call.

"Hey, Serena," he replied.

"Um… what's up?" I was a bit confused as to why he was calling me. "Did something happen?"

"I was wondering if something happened to _you_."

"… Huh?"

He laughed—he had a nice, deep laugh. "Didn't you get my note?"

"What note?" From when?

"I left a note that night I dropped you off at home," he explained. "About going out for chocolate smoothies and for you to call me when you were ready."

"And since I never called…," I started.

"Yeah," he finished. "But I heard you went out for an interview with _People _and figured—."

"That I didn't get the note, or something," I finished.

"Something like that."

"Um … so?" I trailed off.

"Breakfast tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up," he replied. "How does eight sound?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and put deposited it back into my bag before looking around for a place to eat. There was a vegetarian place on the corner and an Indian food joint right next to it.

Mmm, I could smell the samosas already.

**scene**

"Shit," I hissed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

I had overslept and it was already 7:30 by the time I woke up. I had jumped into a cold shower (didn't have time to let it warm up), torn a contact lens, misplaced my cell, and am currently sorting through my closet for a nice going-out-to-breakfast outfit.

Seiya's labels were still attached to most of my outfits and in the end, I opted for a red racerback tunic and cuffed denim capris. I swiped my hair up in a messy bun, put on my black and dark purple _Gucci _shield sunglasses, tossed on a long gold-chained turquoise pendant necklace, and poked on a pair of pearl earrings.

My doorbell rang as I was shoving my essentials into a white and gold leather clutch and I scurried out of the room to answer it. "I'll be down in a second."

"Meow." Luna looked up at me expectantly from her position on the floor.

"Shit," I repeated. I hadn't fed Luna.

I ran to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and a can of cat food. I quickly pulled off the can top and dumped the contents into her bowl and emptied the small bottle into her water bowl.

"Gotta go, Luna," I said, giving her a small pet before running my hands through water and slipping on my white peep toe wedges, not bothering to secure the strap behind my heel.

I bolted for the elevator and repeatedly clicked the down button before using the wall for support as I properly donned my shoes. The moment the doors cracked open, I rushed in, closed the doors, and pressed the lobby button. It was a bit of a trip down so I quickly curled my lashes and dashed on some mascara.

'I hope he's not angry,' I thought as I fast-walked my way out the main entrance.

Darien was waiting outside, leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette. He snubbed it out upon seeing I was finally here and tossed the butt out somewhere in his car.

I wrinkled my nose. "Still smoking?"

"Just a bit stressed out," he replied. "Good morning."

I smiled. "Sorry for being late; I overslept."

"It's fine," he waved off, holding the passenger door open for me and closing it when I slid in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, buckling in.

"My friend owns a restaurant about twenty minutes away," he answered. "Just opened last month."

"Oh—sounds great."

He hummed in agreement and turned on the radio.

I don't know if it was because it was early or if it was because the classical music was so soothing, but in a matter of moments, I found myself fast asleep.

**scene**

"This is really good," I gushed when I finally paused from gobbling down a mountain of breakfast delight.

"Looks like my friend won over another customer," Darien commented with amused eyes.

Darien had woken me up and pulled the still half-asleep me over to a joint called _Brown Sugar_ and the aroma alone made me bolt awake. The place smelled wonderful.

We were soon seated by a spiffy redhead and I mulled over the menu as she made suggestions and such. Everything sounded great and my mouth watered just reading about it. In the end, I went for chocolate-chip buttermilk flapjacks with raspberries on the side and let me tell you; it was heavenly.

"It's very…." I dragged the word as I searched for a way to describe it. "Where-have-you-been-all-my-life?"

Darien laughed. "Don't eat the place out of business now."

"I won't!"I exclaimed before succumbing and giggling alongside him.

"Well," I started, picking up a raspberry. "How's life?"

He shrugged. "Hectic."

Oh really? "How so?"

"I assume you've read about what happened after you left the club."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Hm … me and Andrew haven't exactly been on the best of terms since then."

I frowned. "I feel really bad."

"Don't," he replied, giving me a meaningful look. "It was my fault if anything. I was the one who started it and you have no reason to feel bad."

"But—."

"So," he cut in. "How have you been holding up since then?"

I sighed; talk about change of topic. "Okay, I guess. I'm not all weepy anymore, if that's what you're asking. But still, it's like … you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"But I'm totally over it," I quipped. "I don't want to selfishly hold on to him when he's obviously in love with someone else. And I hope they're happy together."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I huffed. "I _am _over it and I _do _want them to be happy—and they'd _better _be after all the drama they caused—just … maybe not so much around me. I mean, I can't see myself being friends with them but yeah …."

"Oh, they're happy," Darien assured. "You don't need to worry about that."

"How do you know?" I leaned in. "Do they go out a lot?"

"Not exactly …."

"Oh." Well, this was a no-brainer. "So they have _sex _all the time."

There was tension in the air as a strange silence came over us.

"Would you break up with your girlfriend if she never had sex with you?" I suddenly asked.

"Ah …," he trailed off, clearly taken aback by the question.

"I mean," I continued. "Is it that important to a relationship? Why can't you just be satisfied with spending time together?"

"There's nothing wrong with sex, Serena." Darien put aside his fork and sat up straight. "It's comes naturally in a relationship and I'm sure that you've been tempted to do it before. It's really … _difficult_ to resist it when the relationship starts getting serious."

I frowned dubiously.

"When you really love someone, you start to _want _to give it to them." Darien's voice had softened and his gaze pierced into mine. I felt awfully insecure. "And when you meet the right person, you'll know what I'm talking about."

I sighed, rolling his words around in my head. "Why does this always happen to me, Darien?"

He reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Serena. The right guy will come and, although Andrew's my best friend, he's a jerk for what he did and—hey, look at me."

I felt my eyes go wide when he lifted my chin with the hand that was on mine.

"He wasn't right for you," he finished.

"But—."

He shushed me by placing his thumb over my lips and taking in a warning breath. I shut up immediately—for a second there, he seemed … almost … _frightening _in a way.

He immediately turned the mood over with a grin. "Now, let's finish eating and I'll take you somewhere nice, okay?"

"Mm," I nodded before picking up my fork and stabbing a raspberry.

**scene**

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with Darien as he walked through the crowded sidewalk, dodging rushing businessmen and slow-moving grannies.

"You'll see," he answered without turning around.

After paying for breakfast, Darien led me back to the car and drove us over to an unknown destination. By the time I got out, I had no idea where we were—other than the fact that we were somewhere downtown.

"Here we are," he announced, holding open the door to a small store at the edge of the block.

'_Pink Farrago_,' I mentally read as I quickly glanced at the banner before stepping in. The tinkling of chimes filled my ears and I felt relieving waves of air-conditioning waft over my body.

"Good morning," a pretty Asian girl greeted.

"Morning," I replied. Darien simply nodded his head and nudged me forward; I got the message and started to walk to the nearest table display.

"Is there anything specific that you're looking for?" she asked, stepping a little closer from her position against the counter.

"Just looking for now, thanks," Darien replied.

She nodded. "Just holler if you need anything." She then flashed a small smile before walking off to help another customer.

"She's so cute," I gushed the moment she walked away. "I love that bleached patch in her bangs."

Darien laughed. "Hm, I guess."

"And this place is so … cozy," I commented, taking another look around.

The walls were painted white with different shades of pink trailing along in dotted lines, occasionally twirling and forming shapes. The clothes were arranged along clothing racks on the walls according to color and white glass-inset tables with different color dotted line designs painted on them formed a square towards the center of the store. Jewelry rests inside the glass coverings of the tables and in the middle of the room was a table of handbags, purses, and clutches. To the far right was a wall of shoes and accessories such as hats, scarves, and belts hung on random hooks along the walls. By the counter wall were framed articles and pictures of celebrities who had shopped here. Mirrors and paintings adorned bare spaces, making the look complete.

"Wow." I walked towards the closest goods—jewelry. "It's all so pretty."

"Well, you pick out whatever you want," Darien said. "I'm buying."

"What?" I turned around. "You already paid for breakfast."

He shrugged. "Think of it as your pre-birthday present."

I pressed my lips together for a few moments before giving in. "… Thanks."

"No problem," he waved off.

"This is all _really _under priced," I noted, picking up a vintage glass bead necklace going for only $40 when it could have easily gone for $100. "Who made this?"

"She did," Darien answered, cocking his head to the pretty girl from before. "She made almost everything in here."

"What?" No way.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She's known for affordable, quality goods. But the big-time fashion community overlooks her a lot because of it."

"Why do you know so much about her?" I asked curiously, looking up from the jewelry.

"Read an article on her," he shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "I figured you more of a black coffee and newspaper man."

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "Lucky guess on the coffee and newspaper. I only read it because I had nothing to do and it was lying there. And I dated her sister in high school so I kind of recognized her."

"Does she know you?" I asked, going back to the jewelry.

"Never really saw her before," he replied, prodding a ring. "Just heard about her from her sister."

"I see," I nodded. "I think I'm going to look at the dresses first."

"Nothing stopping you."

And so, I moved on to the dress rack—touching all the hem work and material. There were so many to choose from but in the end, I managed to fall in love.

It was a sleeveless that ended just above the knees. The bust area consisted of generally triangle shapes cups and of smooth black fabric with intricate dark gold embroidery. Just under was a semi-thick black velveteen belt portion to tie back. After that came the silky, flowing dark pink/maroon bottom.

One word: hot.

"I want this," I said, pulling it out.

"Do you want to try it on?" I looked up and saw the owner leaning against one of the jewelry tables.

"That'd be great," I answered.

"Right this way." She directed me to the far right back corner and opened the door to one of the changing rooms.

When I _just _finished changing, she knocked on the door. "Are you all good in there?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Suddenly, she opened the door and sat me down, whipping out a pair of black stilettos with a black blossom on the front and putting them on my bare feet.

"These look great with it," she explained. "You don't have to buy 'em—they're _Betsey Johnson_."

"They're cute," I said, tapping my feet together when they were finally strapped on.

"And _these_," she said, pulling out a pair of black clay rose studs and a gold band with an intricate design engraved on it. "Are some accessories I would wear with it. Your hair would look best, hm … down in waves with side swept bangs. Just some basic, light makeup will do—maybe some pearly pink or apricot eyeshadow."

"Oh, wow, you know a lot," I said—feeling a bit of déjà vu. It was like when Seiya had made me over!

She laughed. "Nah. Well, um, now, you can put on the ring right now but the earrings you'll just have to imagine."

I laughed. "Okay. Should I let my hair down?"

"Sure," she smiled before helping me neaten it out. "You look great. Now you can go show that guy you came with."

"I'm done," I said as I stepped out. "Does it look alright?"

"Wow," Darien said as he got off the bench he was sitting on. "That looks great on you."

I smiled and twirled around, walking around a bit and giving a short runway strut.

"You like it?" Darien asked.

"Love it," I replied, playing with the dress.

Darien looked to the owner. "I'll take all of it."

"Shoes and jewelry too?" she asked. Darien nodded and before I knew it, I was back in my own clothes and shoes and Darien was taking out his card at the counter.

"You _are _Darien Shields!" she exclaimed upon accepting the card.

"That's me," he replied, a bit startled at her sudden shout.

"You went out with my sister."

He nodded. "How is she?"

"Married some handsome rich guy; go figure." She rolled her eyes and handed back his card.

Darien laughed.

"And you!" She turned to me and gave me a start.

"Yes?" _Man_, that scared me.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked. "I was waiting for you to figure it out this whole time."

"Um…?" I turned to Darien for help but he simply shrugged. "Sorry, I don't think we've met."

"It's Jenn," she explained. "High school."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Oh my God! Jennifer! You look so … so …!"

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. "I dropped a billion pounds and my features matured."

"Oh my God," I repeated. "How are you? Well, obviously doing good with your own business and all."

She laughed again. "I'm doing okay—not world famous like the mighty Seiya Kou, but good in my own way."

"Your stuff is _really _good," I gushed. "Why are you selling it all for so cheap! It's worth _so _much more."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I like selling clothes that are actually affordable to the average woman."

Darien cleared his throat and I laughed sheepishly. "Well, yeah, we should be leaving soon."

"Hm," she nodded. "That's $155 for the stilettos, $160 for the dress, $25 for the ring, and I'll throw in the earrings for free."

"I'm serious," I insisted. "This stuff is really cheap."

"Yeah," Darien agreed. "I'll pay more—."

She laughed it off. "How about you guys pay me back with a picture?"

"Of course," Darien replied.

And thus, Jennifer took two polaroids—one of me and Darien holding our purchases and another of all three of us "for the family". I swiped a business card off Jennifer with her cell number on the back and wrote mine on her hand.

After shopping, Darien drove me back home and we circled around my block for a while, just talking. It was 2 when I finally got home and I immediately threw out Luna's old food and water before refilling it all and changing into a leopard print slip.

"Let's watch some good old T.V., Luna," I said when she landed on the couch next to me. "Cheese doodles?"

She gave it one look and pranced away.

I huffed. "_Fine_. No cheese doodles for you, Princess."

Thus began my eight hour T.V. run with breaks in between to refill, eat, and go to the bathroom. Needless to say, I had to _peel_ my eyes off the screen and drag myself into bed.

It was midnight.

**scene**

"Meow."

I felt hard sandpaper against my face and I knew right away that Luna had managed to get into my room. I shrugged her off and turned over, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Meow, meow."

"Ugh, Luna," I groaned as I pushed her away.

"Meow."

I mentally sighed. 'Looks like it's time to get up.'

"Okay, okay," I said in defeat, pushing away my covers. "I'm up, I'm up."

As soon as I sat up, Luna jumped off my bed and padded her way out the door, following a mysterious path of tulip petals–my favorite flower.

"What is–," I started, but stopped when I saw a new pair of slippers and a black silk robe by my bed. A yellow post-it reading "Put it on" sat on the robe and obediently, I complied–pulling the robe over my leopard print chemise and donning the slippers before following the flowery path.

The path stopped at my living room table, where a warm mug of coffee and a plate of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon rested under a food protector screen with a post-it reading "eat" attached to it. Looking down at my sofa, I saw a post-it saying "sit".

"Seiya?" I called out, looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere. Nope, no trace of the man.

"Might as well," I said, plopping myself down and starting to eat my meal. I was half-way through when I heard beeping from the robe pocket.

It was my cell phone. A text message came in saying "look under the table". And so, I did.

There I found my remote control with a post-it reading "turn on the tv and press play". Putting down my fork, I followed the instructions and immediately, a close-up of Seiya's face came up.

"Okay, is this on?" he said before backing away and sitting down on his armchair. I took up my coffee mug and sat back to enjoy the tape.

"Good morning, Usa," he smiled. "By now you should have figured out that I was the mastermind behind this whole morning. First things first, happy birthday! You're finally 24! This going to be my interactive birthday card to you so just sit back and enjoy, okay?"

"Now, I've prepared an album for the occasion to take us through the years of friendship and all that good stuff." He got up and grabbed the camcorder, moving it to a table with a thick album on top of it.

"If you look under the sofa cushion to your right, you'll find this so you can just look along as I rave." I fished around for it and sure enough, there it was. It was a huge ivory album with a big "US" (Usagi and Seiya) imprinted on the cover.

"Now, onto the first page," he started. I flipped the cover and found a polaroid of a baby Seiya next to an infant me.

"This was taken the day that I first met you," Seiya said. "Don't we look adorable? All chubby and big-eyed like that. I can't believe that we were ever that small. Next page."

I flipped and saw four pictures of us about a year later.

"These were taken on your first birthday. We're both still chubby and innocent-looking. Don't worry–that's about to change soon."

I flipped with Seiya and saw four different pictures. One was us all dirty and muddy, another of us standing in a shopping cart together, another of us snoozing on a couch together, and the last one of us with playing with a cat.

"Oh man, the Terrible Twos," Seiya laughed. "We used to get in so much trouble for running around the house all muddy and playing with worms and stuff. I remember grabbing random cereal boxes and shoving them into the cart and getting in trouble for knocking things down. And look at us, all cute and cuddly on the couch. And do you remember Momo? My God; she died when we were like six."

And the pictures went on and on; from the appearance of my glasses and braces and Seiya's growth spurts and etc. There was us playing soccer, at gatherings, going to prom, in college, at a concert, on the runway, and so on and so forth. In the end, I had teared twice and laughed too many times to count.

"So," Seiya finished up. "Happy birthday, Usagi Tsukino, and stay strong and be happy. Go take a bath and follow the instructions from there."

I sat on the couch for a while, flipping through the album again before making my way to the bathroom. The bath water smelled nice—of lavender and a hint of something else.

"Ah," I sighed as I settled in, the warm water immediately soothing my aching muscles.

I think I fell asleep in the midst of shampooing and floating around. I felt great.

The lipstick-on-mirror instructions simply informed me that a limo would pick me up at eight and I was to be ready by then. Fruit salad was in the refrigerator and new DVDs in my T.V. cabinet and Seiya would see me there—wherever there was.

I had four hours to kill.

**scene**

It was seven on the dot and the limo pulled up right on time. The chauffer helped me in before running around to his side and pressing the gas.

I was wearing the _Pink Farrago _goods I had bought the day before along with a black clutch. I did exactly what Jennifer suggested—loose wavy hair, lip gloss, light blush, mascara, and pearly pink eye shadow. I am a total fashion robot.

"Where to?" I asked after a good 20 minutes of silence.

"Sorry, ma'am," the driver replied. "I was instructed not to tell you."

'Oh, so _that's _how it is?'

I began to imagine all the possible destinations—an upscale restaurant, Central Park, some sappy and meaningless location ….

And then I saw it.

"Oh _my _God," I gasped.

There were lights everywhere; on flashing cameras, swirling around in the night sky, and on the boat. Yes, the boat. It was a huge cruise ship type boat … but not so big. More like a gargantuan yacht.

The limo came to a halt at the beginning of the red carpet and I swear, _all _eyes turned to me and I actually got startled and pulled back a bit. The door opened and I trailed my eyes up the offered arm and smiled.

"Seiya Kou," I grinned. "What is up with all this?"

"You're 24!" he replied as I took his arm and the chauffeur closed the door behind us. "And you're fabulously famous now so I can throw a huge party for once."

I laughed. "It's all so … much."

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "This is pretty small. I only invited friends, family, and some people I want you to meet."

"And that _little _group is apparently enough to take up a whole party ship?" I retorted, obviously baffled. "And are those _reporters_?"

"HA HA!" he thundered. "Your party awaits."

We were assaulted by bright lights and questions as we approached. I truly felt like a celebrity—everyone was calling my name and trying to get me to look their way.

"Serena!" a woman called. "Seiya Kou told us only moments before that this was a surprise party…."

I laughed. "It sure is! When I came out I thought it would be a one on one thing and after pulling up I was totally shocked. I mean, I'm going to celebrate my 24th on a _boat_!"

"Serena!" another woman called. "It seems like you are in high sprits even after your breakup with Andrew Bradshaw."

"Yes, I have moved on," I answered. "Although it was a big blow to me—I mean, talk about bad luck with anniversaries. But I truly just wish them the best and I've learned that I need to do something to get men to actually _stay_."

"Serena, how do you feel about this party? We've seen designers, celebrities, and many models go buy during the past hour."

"Oh, wow," I replied. "Never would I imagine that I would be in the presence of so many great and established people. I mean, I'm still not used to people recognizing me while I'm grocery shopping and stuff! I just hope that everyone will have a good time and I've got this hunk of a man over here to thank for all this."

Seiya laughed and gripping me closer. "Now, I apologize ladies and gentleman but we don't want to keep everyone waiting now."

"One last question!" a frenzied man shouted. I was taken aback and turned to him in surprise. "Any words about _Project LIFE_?"

"Watch it," I replied and others laughed along with me. "But on a serious level, it was great to work with such wonderful people and I think it'll be worth your time to watch. It was fun and all but it also brings up many insecurities and issues that are a big part of society today."

With that, I waved goodbye as Seiya walked me to the ship steps. We paused a few times for pictures but that was it. My heart thundered with each step and I felt the adrenaline in my blood.

"This is so nerve-racking," I told Seiya when we were almost at the top.

"It's nothing," he replied. "Think of all the presents."

"Only you would say that," I laughed.

"Just relax." He smoothed my bangs over. "You look great and this party will be banging. Where'd you get the dress? How much—$500?"

"You won't believe it." I started to fish through my wallet and handed him the _Pink Farrago _business card.

"_Pink Farrago_?" he questioned, clearly amused by the name.

"Jennifer from high school," I replied and handed him the Polaroid we took.

"Jennifer…?" he questioned. "She's cute."

"Jennifer, one of my only friends in high school Jennifer," I elaborated. "Medium-length black hair, sometimes she wore glasses, kind of cute."

"Whoa, fat booby Jennifer?" Seiya replied, looking closer at the picture.

"She was _not _fat," I retorted. "Just slightly chubby—at most 140 lbs."

Seiya gave me the eyebrows. "That's fat."

"And booby?" I questioned.

"She had _big _boobs for an Asian," he retorted.

Hm … now that I think about it ….

I sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. But get this—the dress was $160 handmade."

Seiya whistled. "You got a good deal."

"I know, right?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and popping sounds came out of nowhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I outright shrieked. "Oh my God!" I had been so busy chatting that I hadn't realized that we had entered the dark top room.

"And now a word from our lady of honor," Seiya announced, handing me a mic.

I took it and looked out at all the faces. "Um … wow. I'm surprised to say the least, haha. Well, I just want to thank you all for coming and I'm already excited about all the catching up and chatting I'll be doing tonight. I want to thank Seiya Kou for hosting and funding this extravaganza because I'm pretty sure I'll faint after looking at the check for it all."

I paused until the laughter died down before speaking up again. "And I don't want to hear any 'are you okay?'s tonight because I'm fine and I'm ready to have fun! Well, thanks again and I hope you all have a great time!"

Everyone cheered and the ship tooted as it departed from the dock. Seiya took the mic and started his hosting duties.

"Well, the buffet table has been set up along the walls so feel free to eat all you want because there's _plenty _of food. There are tables outside so feel free to venture but please stay on the upper level if possible. There is a bar to the right and champagne will be going around but hands off to you kids out there! The ship will circle Manhattan and re-dock at 12 but don't worry—there are gift bags for everyone and that alone will make it all worth it!"

There was more laughter and thus began the party of my life—the photos, the people, the surprises, and of course, the mountain of presents on the gift table.

**scene**

"I was wondering when I would see you."

I had spent the night thus far feasting on sushi and catching up with family and friends. Seiya introduced me to a wide range of designers and I engaged conversation with many celebrities—mostly A-listers (of course).

"Serena, happy birthday." Darien greeted. "I see you're wearing what I bought you."

I nodded. "I love it."

"That's good."

A silence settled over us as we looked out at the Manhattan skyline, cocktails in hand.

Darien broke it first. "Your party is pretty scandalous."

"_Scandalous_?" I laughed, turning to him. He was in his signature black attire with a white tie.

"Mhm," He took a sip of alcohol. "Lots of people were kicked out because they weren't on the invitee list. Including Mina Aino."

I almost choked on my drink. "She tried to come to my party?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"After what she did?" I asked further.

He nodded silently and took another sip.

"Is she _stupid _or something?" I blasted. "How the hell did she think she was going to get in—no matter _how _famous she is."

Darien shrugged. "That's what she's like—very clueless and attention-grabbing. But it's all an act to get more publicity. She isn't _that _dumb."

"Hm…," I nodded, trying to understand what he had just told me. "Pulling the Jessica Simpson, eh?"

"It works."

"But—."

"Forget about it," Darien waved off and pulled something out of his inner blazer pocket. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to get a closer look at it.

"Happy Birthday," he replied, handing it to me.

"Oh, wow." It was a large black vintage glass blossom on a black chord.

"Here," he took them out of my hands. His fingers were large, much thicker than Seiya's, and warm despite the cool breeze from the moving boat.

I stood silently as he shifted my hair over one shoulder and fiddled with the necklace clasp to put it on. I could feel his fingers on the back of my neck and his warm breath made my hair stand and a chill tingled my spine.

"There," he said, pulling my hair out from under the chord and putting it back into place.

I turned around and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

I took a sip of my cocktail and returned to looking at the skyline. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." I was startled to hear him so close to me.

I turned around and my nose flicked his chin. I giggled nervously as I felt his chuckle ramble off his chest.

After a few moments, I looked up and silence overcame us when Darien turned his gaze down to mine. Never had I noticed how dark his eyes were. Our faces were so close—just a little and—.

"Usagi? Where are you?"

The moment was broken and I quickly broke the gaze with a blush and awkwardly maneuvered myself around the man before me.

"Seiya, I'm back here!" I cried before turning to Darien. "Nice seeing you … and thanks for the necklace."

Darien lifted his drink my way and nodded before turning to look at the view once again.

"Usa, there you are." I turned around and felt Seiya grab my arm. "Look who I found."

"Jenn?" I asked confusedly, looking at the woman next to him. "How'd you—?"

"Darien called me up and invited me after," she explained. "And man, this party is bangin'! Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look great."

"Nah," she blushed. "Nothing like you."

"You do look good," Seiya insisted.

And she did. I seriously still can't believe how skinny she got—a serious Hilary Duff transformation, except more. She looked great in her deep red dress and chic short hair.

"Darien," I started but stopped when I turned to see that he was gone. Where did he go?

"Anyway," Jenn started. "I was just talking to Seiya about my stuff…."

**scene**

The party was a blast and it was 2 when I finally got home—to Seiya's apartment I mean. A few men were hired to bring all the gifts upstairs and in a while it was just the two of us. After changing and washing up, Seiya insisted that we open a few presents right away. He kept track of who got me what while we oohed and ahed over presents and put others on the 'what-were-they-thinking' pile.

Not even half-way through, I insisted that we go to sleep. I was exhausted and we decided to squish into Seiya's bed instead to sleeping on the hard floor sleep-over style.

"Good night, Seiya," I said. "Thanks for today."

"Hmm…," he trailed off. "You owe me a kiss."

I smiled tiredly and kicked him gently. "Shut up."

** end Love on the Catwalk : Chapter 11 **

**AN : **Hey guys—hope that chapter was okay. I fit a persona of me in there if you haven't noticed. And no, I am not an obese girl with no friends. I just basically used just my name and little things about me. _Pink Farrago _is mine ! LOL . **Hope you liked and REVIEW please !**


End file.
